So ist das Leben
by Zewana
Summary: Schwere Aufgaben und viele Erfahrungen warten auf die reinbluetige junge Hexe Liliana in ihrem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, sicherhaltshalber werd ich dies jetzt auch mal schreiben ;-) :

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, ich leihe mir nur ein paar Figuren von J. K. Rowlings aus und mische sie mit ein paar anderen die meiner Fantasie entspringen, wie die Hauptdarstellerin Liliana Georgia Warren. Die Geschichte dient nur dazu anderen eine Freude zumachen und meine Fantasie ein wenig zu baendigen. Also dann wuensche ich euch viel Spass und haette natuerlich auch nichts gegen Rueckmaeldungen einzuwenden, ob Kritik oder Lob. Da ich noch nicht sehr lange dabei bin, bin ich froh ueber jedes Review.

Jetzt hoere ich aber wirklich auf. Eure Zewana

**So ist das Leben 1**

Liliana und ihr Bruder Jordan betraten gerade das große Herrenhaus der Warrens und diskutierten aufgeregt über einen Artikel aus dem neusten Quidditschmagazin, das Jordan in der Hand hielt.

"Ich kann es nicht verstehen das sie Tenker gehen lassen haben, er war der beste Jäger den sie seit langer Zeit hatten."

"Dafür haben sie aber jetzt Spinet und Hilder und die beiden werden es schon schaffen Tenker zersetzen."

Jetzt wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person vor ihnen gelenkt. Ihre Mutter stand vor ihnen und sah sie an. Liliana zupfte leicht ein paar ihrer schwarzen Haare zurecht, sodass sie leicht ins Gesicht hingen.

"Ich dachte wir hatten eine Zeit ausgemacht wann ihr wiederkommen sollt. Ihr seit fast 3 Stunden zu spät."

"Entschuldige Mum, wir haben total die Zeit vergessen in dem neuen Quiddtischladen" sagte Jordan.

"Du glaubst gar nicht was die da alles hatten, Mum. Wir wollten es uns unbedingt anschauen und haben dann die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Sorry!"

Sagte nun auch Liliana und blickte ihre Mutter mit einen ernsten Blick an, während sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ihr Bruder und sie waren zwar in dem Laden gewesen, doch nicht sehr lange. Sie sind später noch zu einem Percingladen gegangen und hatten sich dort umgeschaut.

Liliana wollte unbedingt ein Piercing in der Augenbraue. Ihr älterer Bruder war so was egal, es war nicht sein stil, doch er wusste, das Liliana ganz begeistert davon war. Sie wussten das ihre Eltern bestimmt nicht begeistert sein würden, wenn sie das Piercing sehen, deshalb versteckte es Liliana vorerst noch ein bisschen. Sie wusste das es nicht lange gut gehen würde, doch sie wollte es solange heraus zögern wie es ging.

Liliana Warren war 16 Jahre alt und ihr Bruder Jordan Warren 18. Deshalb hatten die Eltern auch erlaubt, dass sie alleine in die Winkelgasse durften, da sie sehr wohl wussten das sie ihren Kindern vertrauen konnten.

Sie sahen im Hintergrund ein paar Leute in aus dem Salon in die Eingangshalle treten. Doch konnten sie noch nicht genau sehen wer es war.

"Ist schon gut. Aber nächstes Mal kommt ihr…" Alexandria Warren stockte in ihrem Satz und starrte auf Lilianas Augenbraue.

Innerlich machte sich Liliana auf eine große Standpauke bereit.

"LILIANA GEORGIA WARREN, was ist das da in deiner rechten Augenbraue." Schrie ihre Mutter erschrocken auf.

Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz konnte man zwei Köpfe erkennen die vorsichtig herüber schauten.

Liliana machte nun die Haare ganz zur Seite und lächelte leicht, jedoch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.

"Mein neues Piercing." Sagte sie mit einer ruhigen sanften Stimme.

Doch sie konnte es nicht lassen und fügte hinzu:

"Gefällt es dir Mum?" Jordan wich auf Vorsicht schon mal ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Wie kommst du dazu, dir ein Piercing stecken zulassen, ohne uns zufragen. Du bist eine Warren und wir laufen nicht herum wie die letzten Penner. Und dann auch noch mitten im Gesicht. Ich dachte dein Piercing im Ohr wär genug.

Oh Merlin was haben wir nur in deiner Erziehung verkehrt gemacht?"

Sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt.

"Hast du das heute machen lassen?" Fragte sie Liliana wieder in einer normalen Lautstärke.

"Ja, deswegen sind wir auch etwas später. Es hat geblutet wie schwein und der Piercer wollte mich nicht gegen lassen bevor sie Blutung nicht gestoppt war. Ich sagte ihm das wär kein Problem, aber er bestand darauf. Aber wenn du ehrlich bist, es sieht doch richtig gut aus oder Mum?" Lilianas Stimme tropfte nur so vor Stolz und sie sah ihre Mutter an.

"Naja schlecht sieht es nicht aus." Gab ihre Mutter zu und Liliana umarmte sie kurz.

"Danke Mum!" Sagte sie.

"Aber nächstes Mal erzählst du uns davon Ok? Ich bin gespannt was dein Vater dazu sagen wird."

"Begeistert bin ich natürlich nicht, doch ich habe kein Problem damit und bin froh das du dich wieder beruhigt hast, Schatz!" Sagte ihr Vater der eine von den Personen im Hintergrund war und nun auf sie zu kam.

Thomas Warren gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickte seinen Kindern zu.

"Also ich find es sieht cool aus!" Sagte nun Jordan und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Aber Liliana nächstes Mal redest du mit uns darüber verstanden?" Fragte ihr Vater in einen leicht harten Tonfall.

"Ja Dad. Aber sagt, hätte ich mit euch vorher darüber gesprochen, dann hättest ihr es mir verboten oder?"

"Ja in der Tat" Sagte ihr Vater und ihre Mutter fügte nur ein "Definitiv!" an.

Liliana grinste nun. "Na gut das ich euch nicht gefragt habe!" Sagte sie nun und ging schnell an ihren Eltern vorbei und zur großen Treppe um nach oben zu verschwinden. Kurz bevor sie die Treppe errichte stockte sie und sah das niemand anderes als Lord Voldemort, in seiner Menschengestalt Tom Riddles, und noch ein anderer Mann, der ziemlich dunkel gekleidet war, vor dem Salon standen. Sie waren es also die mit ihrem Dad vorhin aus dem Salon kamen. Sie blieb kurz stehen, sank würdevoll auf ein Knie und sagte respektvoll "My Mord!" bevor sie wieder aufstand. Sie sah ihn kurz nicken und dann ging sie die Treppe hoch.

Hinter ihr hörte sie noch wie Jordan das gleiche machte und dann ihr folgte.

Voldemort hatte sich die Sehne zwischen Alexandria Warren und ihrer Tochter Liliana Warren leicht amüsiert mit angeschaut. Er wusste das das Ehepaar Warren mit ihr mehr Probleme haben als sie es mit ihrem älteren Bruder Jordan hatten. Was daran lag, das er ein sehr ruhiger Typ ist. Die anderen beiden Geschwister Roxana und Allan waren noch nicht alt genug um sich ihre eigene Persönlichkeit und Freiraum zuschaffen und sich eventuell mit ihren Eltern anlegen würden, wie Liliana.

Liliana war oben angekommen und dachte kurz an den dunkeln Lord. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das er hier war. Hin und wieder war er hier um mit ihrem Vater Geschäfte zu besprechen, doch es war schon eine Weile her seit den sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ihre Familie war Lord Voldemort schon sehr lange treu und ihre Eltern waren auch Todesser. Doch sie nahmen nur an den wichtigsten Treffen und Aktionen teil. Da sie beide noch einen Job haben.

Ihr Vater war so etwas wie ein Immobilienmakler bei den Zauberern und hatte eine eigene kleine Firma, mit fünf Angestellten. Ihre Mutter hingegen arbeitete für die Zaubererbank Gringots und beschaffte bestimmte Artefakte oder andere Gegenstände für sie.

Liliana wandte sich nun ihren beiden jüngeren Geschwistern zu, die sie schon erwartet hatten.

"Du hast es also wirklich gemacht Lil." Sagte ihr Bruder Allen.

"Los zeig mal her, da muss ich mir genauer anschauen." Sagte sofort die kleinste der Geschwister Roxana.

"Wir gehen besser in mein Zimmer dafür!" Sagte Jordan an seine Geschwister gewand. Sie wandten sich in den rechten Korridor und nahmen die 2 Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Sie betraten einen großen Raum, der in hellen Brauntönen gehalten war. In der Mitte dominierte ein riesiges Himmelbett. An der rechten Seite war ein riesiger Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Büchern gefüllt war und ein Regal welches dahinter stand war ebenfalls voll.

Jordan hatte in diesem Sommer seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und hatte sich entschieden an einer magischen Universität weiter zustudieren. Hauptsächlich da er noch nicht wusste, was für einen Beruf er ausüben wollte und ein höherer Abschluss schadete nie.

Außerdem befanden sich noch ein Besenschrank, indem 3 gute Flugbesen waren, eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Sesseln und ein paar kleinere Kommoden darin. An der linken Seite waren zwei Türen, die zum Badezimmer und zum Ankleideraum führten, die er sich mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Allen teilte, der sein Zimmer neben seinem hatte.

Sie ließen sich in die Sessel und auf das Bett fallen und sahen und diskutierten noch eine Weile über Lilianas neues Schmuckstück.

Dann ertönte ein leiser Gong durch das riesige Haus und die Kinder machten sich fertig um nach untern zum Abendessen zugehen. Alle verschwanden noch kurz in ihrem Zimmer. Liliana zog sich schnell ein dunkel lilanes Kleid an das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Ihre schwarzen Haare kämmte sie und lies sie seidig über ihren Rücken fallen. Sie reichten bis zur Mitte ihres Rücken. Alle ihrer Geschwister hatte schwarze Haare. Jordan hatte kurze Haare und gegelte sie sich immer geschickt, Allan der 14 jährige hatte seine Haare so lang das sie gerad die Schultern berührten und den Pony etwas kürzer. Roxana hatte genau wie Liliana länge Haare, doch sie waren nicht glatt sondern lockig.

Auch ihre Eltern Thomas und Alexandria hatten schwarze Haare, wobei bei Thomas schon ein paar leichte graue Strähnchen am Rand erkennbar waren. Obwohl er mit seinen 38 Jahren doch noch recht jung war.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und Liliana war mit sich zufrieden. Auf dem Flur traf sie dann auf ihre Geschwister die auch gerad fertig waren und sie gingen zusammen runter.

Beim Dinner erwarteten die Eltern immer vorbildliche und elegante Kleidung. Die anderen Mahlzeiten am Tag war die Kleiderordnung egal, doch zum Dinner musste sie stimmen oder man ging ohne Essen zu Bett. Das war eben ein wichtiger Punkt in ihrer Familie, die eine lang zurückreichende Purblutfamilie war.

Sie betraten den Speisesaal und sahen das auch Voldemort und sein Begleiter mit zu Abend essen würden.

Liliana und Jordan nickten nur leicht ihren Eltern und dann Voldemort zu, da sie ihn vorher schon ihren Respekt erwiesen hatten.

Hinter ihnen nickten Roxana und Allen ihren Eltern kurz zu und fielen dann auf die Knie um Voldemort zu begrüßen. Danach setzten sich alle an den Tisch.

"Hallo Kinder, der Lord und sein Begleiter Avery werden uns heute beim Dinner Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Thomas Warren.

"Gut dann lasst uns beginnen!" Er schnipste kurz und das Essen erschien auf dem Tisch. Es war ähnlich wie in Hogwarts auch von Hauselfen zubereitet, doch sie ließen es mit ihrer Magie einfach auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Anders als in Hogwarts wo unter Halle die Tische bereitstanden und alles so vorbereitet wurde, das die gesamten Lehrer und Schüler gleichzeitig speisen konnten.

Die Erwachsenen tranken Wein, auch Jordan da er volljährig war, und die Kinder tranken Kürbissaft oder Limonade.

Alle unterhielten sich leise und dezent während des Essens und auch während des Desserts. Wobei Voldemort einer Unterhaltung Roxana, Liliana und ihrem Vater Thomas folgte.

"Lil, kannst du mir später mal bei meinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben helfen?" Fragte die 3. Klässlerin.

"Können wir das morgen machen Rox? Ich hatte Damian versprochen das ich seine Tränke bis morgen fertig habe und ich wollte heute Abend die letzten machen, sodass ich sie morgen verschicken kann."

"Geht klar Lil, dann mache ich erst die Geschichtshausaufgaben. Da würdest du mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht bei helfen oder?" Fragte Roxana.

"Ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin froh das ich das Fach abgewählt habe!" Sagte Liliana grinsend.

"Braust du immer noch die ganzen Tränke für deine Freunde, Liliana? Ich denke sie sollten ihre Hausaufgaben selber erledigen." Sagte Thomas.

"Nein, Dad. Das sind andere Tränke um die sie mich gebeten hatten. Ihre Hausaufgaben werde ich nicht für sie machen. Obwohl sie es versucht hatten."Liliana grinste bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Welche Tränke braust du denn für deine Freunde Liliana" Fragte nun Voldemord interessiert.

"Och die üblichen, Kopfschmerztränke, Schmerztränke insgesamt, Haarfärbetränke, Gestaltveränerungstränke und der gleichen. Sie ärgern damit ihre Eltern." Sagte Liliana grinsend.

"LILIANA!" Sagte ihre Mutter nur und wandte sich dann ihrem Essen zu.

"Ich habe schon gehört das du ein Talent hast mit Tränken. Viele vermeiden es wenn sie können. Sie wollen nicht stundenlang vor einem Kessel stehen. Und der Meinung kann ich mich nur anschließen." Sagte Voldemord und man sah ein leichtes schmunzeln bei ihm, doch er schaute wachsam zu Liliana.

"Es ist aber perfekt um zu entspannen und Wut abzubauen, My Lord. Durch die dafür benötigte Konzentration kommt man gut zur Ruhe und das systematische Arbeiten macht mir viel Spaß." Sagte Liliana mit ruhiger Stimme.

Voldemord grinste jetzt wirklich.

"Du klingst schon fast so wie Severus, wenn er von seiner Arbeit spricht, aber ich sehe durchaus ein das es sehr nützlich ist, diese Vorliebe zu Tränken zu besitzen."

Liliana nickte nur, das sie wusste das das Thema damit beendet war.

"Mum, Dad, können Zira und Nick uns für ein paar Tage besuchen? Ihre Eltern haben nichts dagegen, sie haben schon gefragt!" Sagte Allen leicht grinsend und einen wirkungsvollen Hundeblick aufgesetzt.

"Ja warum nicht. Ich habe ein paar Tage frei und muss erst wieder los wenn ihr nach Hogwarts müsst. Du kannst ihnen gleich mit Gerry (der Familieneule) eine Nachricht überbringen, das sie morgen kommen können." Sagte ihre Mutter.

"Danke Mum, danke Dad." Rief Allen begeistert und wollte schon aufspringen um sofort die Nachricht zuschreiben, als ein räuspern seines Vaters ihn daran erinnerte, das sie noch beim Dessert waren und dann wird nicht einfach von Tisch aufgesprungen.

"Tschuldige Vater!" Sagte er und setzte sich wieder richtig hin, wobei er immer wieder unruhig hin und her rutschte und es kaum noch abwarten konnte, das seine Freunde die gute Nachricht erfuhren.

Die meisten am Tisch lächelten über sein Verhalten. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war das Essen beendet und ihr Vater stand auf. Dies hieß das das Essen offiziell beendet war und auch die anderen erhoben sich nach ihm. Wobei Allen beim aufspringen den Stuhl umwarf und schnell davon rannte.

"Teenager!" Murmelte sein Vater nur und ging nun mit Voldemort und seinem Begleiter Avery zur Einganghalle und dem Kamin.

Liliana ging geschmeidig in die Eingangshalle und dann in den Keller. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr erlaubt das sie sich ein kleines Labor einrichtete. Es war ihr ganzer Stolz. Immer wenn sie die Möglichkeiten hatte kaufte sie neue Zutaten in Mengen und so sammelte sie sich eine umfassende Trankzutatenauswahl an. Sie ging in die Mitte wo zwei Tische mitten in Raum waren und einer an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. An jedem Tischende stand ein Kessel auf einer Feuerstelle. Langsam entzündete sie alle drei Feuer unter den Kesseln und begann die benötigten Zutaten neben jedem Kessel auf dem Tisch vorzubereiten und zu zerkleinern. Sie würde einen Beruhigungtrank, einen Haarfärbetrank und einen starken Heiltrank brauen. Normalerweise braute sie nur höchstens zwei Tränke zur gleichen Zeit, wenn es nicht anders ging. Doch für den Beruhigungstrank und den Haarfärbetrank wäre nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit erforderlich, sondern nur das hinzufügen der Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge und Zeit und hin und wieder mal umrühren mit dem Zauberstab, doch das war alles. So konnte sie sich ihrem derzeitigen Projekt widmen. Dem Heiltrank. Sie hatte sich viele Notizen und Aufzeichnungen notiert und begann nun gewissenhaft sie Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Sie hatte vor den Heiltrank zu modifizieren, sodass er wirkt ohne ihn schlucken zu müssen, sondern in auf die Wunde tröpfeln würde. Sie wusste nicht ob es gelingen würde, doch sie hatte einige Nachmittage in der großen Bücherei in London verbracht und sich aus Büchern viel heraus geschrieben, was sie jetzt versuchte umzusetzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war der Beruhigungstrank fertig und sie füllte ihn in mehrere Phiolen, zwei davon kamen in ihre eigene Tränkesammlung. Eine Stunde später war der Haarfärbetrank auch fertig und sie verkorkte diesen auch. Dabei räumte sie schon beide Arbeitsplätze so gut es möglich war auf, ohne ihr Projekt aus den Augen zulassen. Sie seufzte als sie sie eingebrannten Stellen der Tränke in den nun leeren Kesseln sah. Das würde wieder eine Menge an schrubben und putzen bedeuten, da sie noch keine Magie in den Ferien anwenden durfte. Aber in den nächsten, da freute sie sich schon riesig drauf. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr verboten die Hauselfen das Kesselschrubben übernehmen zulassen. Am Anfang hatte sie sie nämlich bestochen, das sie die Kessel für sie putzten. Doch die Meinung ihrer Eltern war. Wer so ein Dreck fabrizieren konnte, der konnte ihn auch beseitigen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde war auch der Heiltrank fertig und sie füllte ihn ab. Sie war aufgeregt, doch sie zwang sich regelrecht dazu erst alles aufzuräumen und sauber zumachen, bevor sie ihn testete. Dann war sie endlich fertig und nahm einen ihrer Schneidedolche und ritzte sich tief in die Handfläche. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Dann nahm sie eine Phiole das Tranks und fing vorsichtig an ihn auf sie Wunde zutröpfeln. Nun schrie sie leise auf, denn es brannte wie Feuer, als die Tropfen des Trankes auf das offene Fleisch trafen. Sie hörte sofort auf und beobachtete befriedigt das sie die Wunde ganz leicht schloss, wo der Trank sie berührt hatte. Sie schrie innerlich vor Freude auf und beschloss schnell etwas mehr von Trank auf die Wunde zugeben. Sie gab gerade genug darauf sodass sich die Wunde schloss. Eine feine weiße Linie war nur noch zusehen.

Sogleich gingen ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft um den Trank zu verbessern. Es sollte nicht mehr schmerzen wenn man ihn auf die Wunde gab und es sollten keine Narben zurückbleiben. Nachdenklich ging sie zu einem ihrer Vorratsschränke und nahm eine Creme heraus, die sie langsam auf die Narbe rieb. Sie überlegte welche Inhaltsstoffe der Salbe sie dem Trank zuführen sollte, sodass keine Naben zurück blieben, doch es durfte nicht zu viel verändert werden, da der Trank sonst nicht mehr die heilende Wirkung erzielen würde. Nachdenklich und müde ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, denn es war inzwischen auch schon halb elf Uhr abends.

Ihr Zimmer hatte sie ganz in schwarz und bordauxrot gehalten. Es sah sehr elegant aus. Auch hier dominierte ein großes Himmelbett den Raum, dessen Laken ebenfalls schwarz und blutrot waren. Auf der linken Seite des Bettes stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch und an der Wand daneben hing ein großer flacher Schwank an der Wand, wo sie ihre fertigen Zauberträne aufbewahrte. Rechts vom Bett war eine große Stange an der Wand angebracht, die direkt neben einem Fenster war. Auf der Stange saß friedlich schlummernd ihre Eule Zanter. Daneben waren zwei Türen zufinden die zum Bade und Ankleidezimmer führte, welche sie sich mit Roxana teilte. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und beschrieb 2 Zettel. Briefe an ihre Freunde Sofie und Ryan. Sie waren mit ihre besten Freunde und sie musste ihnen unbedingt mitteilen das das mit dem Piercing geklappt hatte. Nebenbei erwähnte sie auch den Trankerfolg, obwohl sie wusste, das beide nicht wirklich eine Leidenschaft dafür hatten. Sie hatten durchaus gute Noten wie auch Liliana, auch in allen anderen Fächern zählten sie drei meist zu den besten, doch sie taten nur soviel wie sie mussten um sich mit Tränke zu befassen. Dann fragte sie sie ob sie auch an dem Ball bei den Malfoys teilnahmen, was sie hoffte, damit sie dort Freunde hatte und nicht nur ihre Familie.

Als sie vor Zanter stand streichelte sie der schwarzen Eule, mit ein paar weißen Federn dazwischen, leicht über den Kopf und die Flügel und sie erwachte.

"Entschuldigung das ich dich stören muss Zanter, aber könntest du diese Briefe Ryan und Sofie bringen?" Fragte sie und die Eule schuhute nur und ein paar Minuten später war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Bevor sie nun ins Bett ging, bewunderte sie noch mal ihren Piercing im Spiegel an der Wand. Sie war sehr zufrieden, das Silber zeichnete sich deutlich von ihren schwarzen Haaren und ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut ab, genauso wie der kleine Ring der oben an ihrem linken Ohr baumelte. Sie hatte irgendwie ein Faible dafür, genauso wie Tattoos. Doch davon wollte sie erst mal die Finger lassen. Piercings kannst du raus nehmen und die Löcher wachsen wieder zu, während ein Tattoo bleibend ist.

Zwei Wochen noch bis die Schule wieder begann und sie in die 6. Klasse kommen würde. Allan kam in die 4. und Roxana in die 3. Sie freute sich schon ihre besten Freunde Ryan, Sofie und Damian wieder zu sehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und Liliana hatte von ihren Freunden erfahren, das sie nicht zu dem Ball gingen, da sie entweder im Urlaub waren oder nicht eingeladen wurden. Ihre Stimmung sank, doch sie versuchte das beste draus zumachen und reagierte sich bei einem Quidditschspiel mit ihren Geschwistern draußen im Garten ab. Auch die Freunde von Allan waren seit ein paar Tagen da, doch sie würden morgen abreisen, da morgen Samstag ist und der Ball bei den Malfoys anstand, wo die Familie geschlossen erscheinen würde. Alle Geschwister wussten wie sie sich in solcher Gesellschaft zu verhalten hatten, dafür hatten sie als sie kleiner waren extra Unterricht bekommen. Genauso wie sie in verschiedenen Sprachen unterrichtet wurden, die sie jetzt fließend sprachen.

Es gehört sich für eine Purblutfamilie, das sie weiß wie sie sich zu verhalten haben und gebildet sind, hatte ihr Vater immer gepredigt. Doch Liliana sah durchaus das er Recht hatte. Wer Eindruck in der oberen Gesellschaft machte, konnte sich ihrer Unterstützung sicher sein und dies öffnete viele Türen. Die Warrens waren schon lange in dieser erlesenen gehobenen Gesellschaft, wie viele andere Purblutfamien auch, wie die Malfoys, McNairs, Zabinis, Flourishs, Blotts, Diggorys und die Dunns. Die sind nur einige Familien die bestimmt auch auf diesem Ball zu finden waren. Nicht alle davon waren Anhänger Voldemorts, es gab auch welche, die sich neutral verhielten und mit diesem Krieg nichts zu tun haben wollten. Bei etwa ein drittel der oberen Familien war dies der Fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**So ist das Leben Part 2**

**27.8. Freitag, später Nachmittag**

"**Liliana, Kind wo bist du?" Rief ihre Mutter.**

"**Im Labor Mutter" antwortete sie und verkorkte gerade die letzte Flasche des hergestellten Tranks, als ihre Mutter in den Keller kam.**

"**Liebes, es wird Zeit das du dich fertig machst. Deine Schwester ist schon seit einer Stunde auf ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Wir wollen bald los!" sagte ihre Mutter und schaute dann interessiert die gerade befüllten Phiolen an.**

"**Was ist das für ein Trank, Liebes. Es hat eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Heiltrank, aber die Farbe stimmt nicht ganz." Fragte ihre Mutter.**

"**Ja es ist ein Heiltrank den ich ein bisschen modifiziert und verbessert habe!" Sagte Liliana nun stolz. **

**Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. **

"**Na jetzt aber los, Liebes. Mach dich fertig." Scheuchte sie ihre Tochter aus dem Labor.**

**Liliana ging in ihr Zimmer und dann ins Bad. Dort nahm sie erstmal ein angenehmes Bad und danach suchte sie sich teuere und knappe Spitzenunterwäsche in schwarz heraus. Danach nahm sie das Kleid welches sie schon am Morgen ausgesucht hatte und zog alles an. Das Kleid passt wie angegossen, aber das sollte man auch von einem Kleid erwarten, des persönlich für sie angefertigt wurde. Sie hatte es zu ihrem Geburtstag bekommen und war immer noch davon fasziniert. Es war schulterfrei und eng anliegend geschnitten, bis es dann in seidigen Wellen bis auf den Boden fiel. Es war aus dunkelgrüner Seide, die schon leicht schwarz schimmerte. Sie liebte dieses Kleid und nun hatte sie endlich eine Gelegenheit es zu tragen, die es würdig war. Es hatte einen langen Schlitz an der Seite und war an den Brüsten um am Bauch ganz leicht gerafft. Sie kümmerte sich nun um ihre Haare, die inzwischen meist trocken waren. Sie kämmte sie immer und immer wieder bis sie schwarz schimmert über ihren Rücken fielen. Dann steckte sie einen Teil nach oben und ließ den anderen über ihrem Rücken fallen. Dann nahm sie eine silberne feingliedrige Kette an der ein kleiner dunkelgrüner Stein hing, passend zum Kleid. Auf Ohrringe verzichtete sie, da sie ja den Piercing oben in einem Ohr hatte. Sie fand das auch der Piercing an der Augenbraue perfekt zu ihrem gesamten Anblick passte. Ein schminkte sich dezent und betonte dadurch leicht ihre leuchtenden grünen Augen. Alles in allem wirkte sie elegant, so wie es sich gehörte für die Gesellschaft des Abends heute. Sie ging durch das Bad in das Zimmer ihrer Schwester und musste schmunzeln. **

**Roxana saß auf ihrem Bett umgeben von Kleidern. **

"**Hey Schwesterherz, komm ich helfe dir ein schönes auszuwählen." Sagte sie freundlich und nahm sich ein Kleid.**

"**Danke Sis, ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden!" Sagte Roxana leicht verzweifelt.**

"**Komm mal hier her und probiere dies an." **

**In der Zwischenzeit sortierte Liliana die Kleider, dabei murmelte sie.**

"**Das hat viel zu viele Rüschen und Krimskrams dran, dies ist auf jeden Fall zu kurz, außer du willst das unsere Eltern einen Schock kriegen, neongelb ist nicht die richtige Farbe für diesen Ball,… und so sortierte sie weiter zusammen mit ihrer Schwester, die inzwischen ein dunkelblaues Kleid anhatte.**

"**Fühlst du dich in dem Kleid wohl?" Fragte Liliana.**

"**Nicht wirklich, es ist mir zu luxuriös." Liliana lächelte nur und betrachtete das mit Perlen bestickte Kleid.**

"**Was ist mit diesem?" Fragte sie und hielt ein weinrotes Kleid hoch, das Spagettiträger hatte und bis zu den Knien reichte. **

"**Ja ich probiere es sofort an!" Rief ihre Schwester und zog schnell das andere wieder aus. **

"**Das ist perfekt Roxana. Es passt zu dir! Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Sagte Liliana und bewunderte ihre Schwester in dem weinroten Kleid. Es stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet. **

"**Danke Lil. Genau wie du!" Sagte sie und umarmte ihre Schwester.**

**Liliana half ihr noch bei den Haaren und schminkte sie ganz leicht, doch sodass es natürlich aussah. Als sie fertig waren gingen sie herunter in den Salon, wo auch schon ihre Brüder und ihre Mutter warteten. Ihre Mutter hatte ein sehr elegantes weißes langes Kleid an und ihre Brüder trugen sehr edel aussehende Roben mit dem Familienwappen drauf. **

"**Ihr seht wunderschön aus meine Lieben! Wir warten nur noch auf euren Vater und dann können wir los." Sagte sie und umarmte sie kurz.**

"**Du siehst aber auch wunderschön aus Mum!" Sagte Liliana und lächelte sie an.**

"**Danke Liebes." Da kam auch schon ihr Vater in den Salon und in der Hand mehrere Mappen haltend. Er verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in eine Tasche seiner dunkelblauen Robe. Auch diese hatte das Familienwappen, ein schwarzer Adler, der mit ausgebreiteten Schwingeneinen Zauberstab in den Krallen hatte und im Hintergrund konnte man wenn man genau hinschaute ein silbernes "W" sehen. Dies prangte auf der rechten Brust und am Kragen seiner Robe waren verschiedene verzierte Runen zusehen. **

"**Ihr seht bezaubernd aus Ladys und Gentleman!" Sagte er lachend zur Begrüßung. **

"**Tom, du willst doch heute nicht arbeiten auf dem Ball. Er ist zum Vergnügen und Spaß haben." Sagte ihre Mutter leicht anklagend, doch sie wusste das sie ihn nicht ändern konnte. Bei jedem Ball werden immer Geschäfte gemacht.**

"**Alex Liebling, es ist selten das so viele von der oberen Gesellschaft zusammen kommen. Nur Lucius's Einladung folgen so viele. Die Gelegenheit kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Aber ich verspreche dir das ich mindestens die Hälfte der Zeit bei dir sein werde, Ok?" Fragte er sie versöhnlich.**

"**Ok, Tom. Dann las uns mal oder? Alle fertig?" Fragte sie und als alle nickten gingen sie in die Eingangshalle zum Kamin und als erstes verschwanden Ihre Eltern Arm in Arm, dann verschwanden Lilian und Jordan, auch Arm in Arm und dann folgten die beiden jüngsten Roxana und Allan, natürlich auch Arm in Arm. **

**In der Eingangshalle auf Malfoy Mannor stand Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau Narcissa und seinem Sohn Draco, um alle ankommenden zu begrüßen. Auch mehrere der Gäste standen hier und begrüßten andere. **

"**Familie Warren" wurden sie durch eine tiefe Stimme angekündigt, die alle Personen ankündigte bei solchen Gesellschaften. **

"**Thomas Rodney Warren, Familienoberhaupt der Warrens, mit seiner Gemahlin Alexandria Helga Warren!" sprach nun die tiefe Stimme und die Beiden erschienen. **

**Sie gingen ein paar Schritte und warteten auf den Rest der Familie, bevor sie sich den Gastgebern zuwandten.**

"**Jordan Alexander Warren zusammen mit Liliana Georgia Warren" ertönte nun wieder die Stimme und die Beiden erschienen Arm in Arm und reihten sich hinter ihren Eltern ein. **

"**Allan Benjamin Warren und Roxana Emily Warren!" Auch sie traten Arm in Arm aus dem Kamin und reihten sich ein. Lilianas Blick in der Zeit zu Draco, der wie sie zugeben musste, richtig gut aussah mit seinen eleganten Roben und das Familienwappen der Malfoys auf der rechten Brust. **

"**Hallo Lucius, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist uns eine Ehre hier zu sein." Sagte Thomas Warren und reichte Lucius Malfoy die Hand. Dieser nahm sie. "Danke Thomas. Es ist uns auch eine Ehre euch hier begrüßen zudürfen." Sagte er.**

**Thomas ging nun weiter zu Narcissa und gab ihr einen Handkuss zum Gruß. Dann gab er Draco die Hand. In der Zeit war ihre Mutter Alexandria schon zu Lucius gegangen, der sie ebenfalls mit einem Handkuss begrüßte. Dann weiter zu Narcissa, die sich kurz umarmten und zunickten. Dann zu Draco, der ihr ebenfalls einen Handkuss gab. **

**Das waren die Standartbegrüßungen bei solchen Anlässen. Die Männer küssen die Hand der Frauen. Männer untereinander schütteln die Hände und Frauen untereinander umarmten sich kurz und nickten dann. **

**Jordan war inzwischen an Lucius vorbei und Liliana schritt gemächlich auf Lucius zu. Sie sah in seine eisblauen Augen, genau wie sein Sohn dachte sie. Es war schon ein Weilchen her, das sie die Lucius gesehen hatte, doch sie konnte sich noch gut an seine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung erinnern. Er sah wirklich gut aus, jetzt wusste sie wo Draco das her hatte.**

**Lucius betrachtete das schöne Mädchen vor sich und konnte in ihren Augen Stolz lesen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen stolzen Blick wie Draco. **

"**Es ist mir eine Ehre Mr. Malfoy. Es ist schon eine Weile her, das wir uns gesehen haben!" Sie machte einen leichten Knicks und Lucius hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Hand, wobei seine Augen jedoch bei ihren blieben. **

**Sein Blick jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. **

"**Es ist in der Tat eine Weile her Ms. Warren. Ich hoffe sie genießen den Abend." Sagte Lucius in einer Samtstimme und war sich durchaus die Reaktionen darauf bewusst. **

**Als er ihre Hand wieder los ließ, strich er noch einmal kurz und kaum sichtbar mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand. **

**Sie sah ihn an und wusste das er genau wusste wie er andere zuhandeln hatte. Sie lächelte ihm leicht zu und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie weiter ging zu Narcissa. Narcissa und Draco hatten das Verhalten ihres Mannes/Vaters durchaus bemerkt, doch Narcissa kannte das schon und lies sich nichts anmerken. Draco hingegen grinste leicht. Er wusste das sein Vater gefallen an jungen schönen Frauen fand und auch häufiger etwas mit welchen hatte. **

**Er grinste da sein Vater anscheinend den gleichen Geschmack hatte wie er. Auch er fand Liliana äußerst Attraktiv. Es hatte auch schon ein paar kleine Techtelmechtel zwischen ihnen gegeben in Hogwarts, da sie im gleichen Jahrgang und beide in Slytherin waren. **

**Doch Beide sahen das immer nur als etwas Spaß haben. Sie waren beide nicht an einer festen Beziehung interessiert. Er wusste das Liliana auch was mit anderen hatte, genauso wie er. **

**Er schaute sie nun an, nachdem sie elegant Narcissa begrüßt hatte. Auch konnte er den Blick seines Vaters noch auf ihr ruhen sehen. **

**Nun kam sie mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf ihn zu.**

"**Hey Draco. Ich hoffe du hattest angenehme Ferien?" Sagte sie während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand hauchte und sie dann kurz näher zog und noch einen auf ihre Wange gab. Sie musste lächeln, denn es erinnerte sie an andere Aktionen die sie zusammen gemacht hatten.**

"**Hey Liliana. Ja wir waren 3 Wochen im Urlaub, es war ganz nett." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. **

"**Das freut mich." Sagte Liliana ehrlich und trat zu ihrer Familie. Als auch Allan und Roxana alle begrüßt hatten, spürte Liliana das jemand sie beobachtete. Sie schaute sich um zu Draco, doch er war in ein Gespräch mit Jordan und Allan vertieft. Dann sah sie wer sie ansah. Lucius.**

**In dem Moment kam er mit zwei Gläsern näher und reichte Liliana eins davon. Es war Sekt und Orangensaft gemischt, während er nur Sekt hatte. **

"**Würden sie mit mir anstoßen Ms. Warren?" Fragte er und beugte sich leicht zu ihr rüber. Sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen und schaute ihn an.**

"**Aber sicher Mr. Malfoy. Draco hat mir eine Menge über sie erzählt!" Sagte sie und trank dann einen kleinen Schluck. **

**Lucius musste leicht lächeln. Er hatte das Verhalten seines Sohnes vorhin durchaus bemerkt und musste zugeben das er einen guten Geschmack hatte. **

"**Na das hoffe ich doch. Er hat auch von ihnen erzählt!" Sagte er und achtete auf ihre Reaktion. Sein Sohn hatte durchaus von ihr erzählt, aber nicht das da etwas zwischen ihnen passiert war, was er jetzt vermutet. **

**Er musste ihr Respekt zollen, denn sie lächelte daraufhin, ließ sich nichts anmerken und sagte:**

"**Das hoffe ich ebenfalls!" **

**Die beiden Familien gingen jetzt in den großen Saal und sahen schon viele Leute dort. Viele drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihnen und nickten ihnen zu. Die Malfoys und die Warrens waren Purblutfamilien mit sehr viel Einfluss. Sie gehörten zu den "großen Elf". So nannten die anderen diese Familien die so viel Einfluss hatten. Heute waren insgesamt 8 dieser Elf Familien anwesend, was äußerst selten ist. Doch auch nicht verwunderlich, da Lucius Malfoy geladen hat. **

**Liliana ging mit ihrer Familie und sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde und so kam es auch. Immer wieder wurde die Familie anderen vorgestellt. Liliana hatte Mühe sich alle Namen zumerken, doch sie wusste das es von ihr verlangt wurde. Besonders Jordan wurde vielen vorgestellt, da er ja der Familienerbe war. **

**Später am Abend, es war zehn Uhr, stand sie mit Jordan in einer ruhigen Ecke und sie redeten, während sie sich mit extrem trockenen Humor über andere Leute lustig machten. Es war eine Leidenschaft von ihnen und sie liebten es, es machte auch die langweiligsten Feiern ertragbar. Obwohl sie überrascht zugeben mussten das dieser Ball echt gut war. Es war ein riesiges Buffet da, welches keine Wünsche offen lies. Eine eigens engagierte Band spielte von ruhiger Musik bis zu lauter und schneller Tanzmusik, alles was gewünscht wurde. **

**Sie sahen wie sich ihr Vater mit Lucius, Robert Dunn und ein paar anderen Männern, in einen anderen Raum zurück zog und wussten das sie geschäftliche Vereinbarungen treffen würden. Dann wenn sie wieder kamen, würde die Feier erst richtig anfangen. Es war immer das gleiche, erst nach dem Geschäftlichen würde es richtig losgehen. **

**Ihre Mutter gesellte sich zu ihnen mit ein paar anderen Frauen und sagte ihnen das die beiden Jüngeren Roxana und Allan um spätestens zwölf Uhr nach Hause gebracht wurden. Liliana war ja fast erwachsen und Jordan war schon erwachsen, so durften sie bleiben und könnten nach Hause kommen, wenn sie wollen. Doch obwohl es niemand aussprach, wussten die Beiden das sie vor ihren Eltern zurück sollten, da es sonst mächtig ärger geben würde. Dies war ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz der Familie. Genauso wie das sie sich benahmen und die Familienehre vertraten bei diesen Gesellschaften, auch wenn ihre Eltern nicht zusehen sind. **

**Jordan ging nun zu ein paar Freunden herüber, die mit ihm zusammen in Hogwarts waren. Liliana wollte sich gerade an die Bar begeben, da ihr Glas leer war, als sie fast mit Draco zusammenstieß, der mit zwei Gläsern Sekt auf sie zukam. **

"**Na na Liliana nicht so stürmisch. Lass uns doch erst ein Glas Sekt trinken vorher." Sagte Draco mit einem arroganten Lächeln im Gesicht. Liliana lachte kurz und spielte mit.**

"**Wieso, letztes Mal hattest du es mehr als eilig." Grinste sie ihn fies an und sie stießen mit den Gläsern an und lachten.**

"**Ist schön dich wiederzusehen Liliana. Ich habe gehofft das du mit zum Ball kommst." Sagte er ehrlich.**

"**Natürlich, lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Mal abgesehen das es mir gar nicht erlaubt wäre woanders zu sein, als hier die Familie zu vertreten." Sagte sie und er schaute sie wissend an. **

"**Ich weiß. Meine Eltern sind genauso." Sagte er, doch man konnte definitiv den Stolz heraus hören. **

"**Also wie war der Urlaub? Wo wart ihr?""Oh wir waren für 3 Wochen in der Toskana. Dort ist es wirklich schön. Habe mir eine Menge dort angesehen. Und wie hast du deine Ferien verbracht, außer damit zum Piercer zugehen?" Fragte er lächelnd. Natürlich hatte er des Piercing entdeckt und komischerweise hatte sein Vater ihn auch schon darauf angesprochen.**

**Liliana musste jetzt wirklich lachen und senkte die Stimme ein bisschen.**

"**Ha, du hättest dir mal das Theater anhören sollen, als ich damit ungefragt nach Hause kam." Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

"**Du hattest deine Eltern nicht gefragt?" **

"**Natürlich nicht, sie hätten es mir nicht erlaubt. Zum Glück hatten wir gerade "sehr hohen Besuch" da und ich glaube deswegen hatten meine Eltern sich sogar zusammen gerissen." Draco das mit der Anspielung der dunkle Lord gemeint war. **

"**Du bist echt nicht normal." Sagte er, er würde sich so etwas nie trauen. Er würde mit Sicherheit enterbt und verflucht werden, so wie er seine Eltern kannte.**

"**Ansonsten habe ich mich viel mit dem Brauen beschäftigt, weißt ja ist meine große Leidenschaft." Und er nickte lächelnd. **

**Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis Draco ihr vorschlug ihr ein wenig das Mannor zu zeigen. Da war sie sofort dabei, denn es war so riesig und sie hatte schon viel von Draco darüber gehört. **

**Sie waren zwar nicht die besten Freunde, dafür waren sie zu verschieden, doch sie kamen gut miteinander klar und man könnte sogar sagen das sie befreundet sind. **

**Sie nahmen sich jeder noch ein Glas Sekt und dann folgte Liliana Draco in die Eingangshalle und er erklärte wo welche Räume waren, ein paar schauten sie sich auch an und Liliana stellte fest das alles sehr stilvoll gehalten war, wie im Warren Mannor auch, doch hier war alles ein bisschen größer. **

**Dann gingen sie die große pompöse Treppe hoch und machten dort das gleiche wie unten. Er zeigte auf eine Tür und sagte:**

"**Dies ist das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, nebenan gleich die Räume meines Vaters, da die Bibliothek, da ein Erholungszimmer, hier die Räumer meiner Mutter, noch ein etwa Ankleideraum von ihr, hier auf der anderen Seite sind meine Räume, daneben mein Studierzimmer, hier ist ein kleiner Salon und hier sind zwei Gästezimmer." Beendete Draco seine Runde und sah Liliana leicht staunend.**

"**Ihr habt hier oben alleine 10 Räume und da sind die ganzen Badezimmer noch gar nicht mit eingerechnet." Sagte Liliana bewundernd.**

"**Mein Urgroßvater hat dieses Mannor selbst gebaut und der hatte Geschmack." Sagte Draco und zog Liliana mit in den Erholungsraum. Da fiel Liliana gerade etwas ein.**

"**Sag mal, warum haben deine Eltern getrennte Räume?" Fragte Liliana.**

"**Sie haben schon seit Jahren getrennte Räume und beide haben auch andere Partner für Liebschaften, besonders mein Vater. Er hat immer wieder mal ne andere im Bett. Doch auch meine Mutter ist nicht gerade die Unschuldigste." Sagte er emotionslos, er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt.**

"**Ist das nicht ein bisschen komisch für dich?" **

"**Nein nicht wirklich. Ich mache meine eigenen Sachen und meine Eltern ihre. Beim Dinner sind wir alle zusammen, aber sonst ist das meist selten. Es stört mich aber auch nicht." Sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür des Erholungsraumes, sodass Liliana durchgehen konnte. Liliana dachte sie sah nicht richtig, als dort ein Billardtisch stand und ein paar Spielautomaten und noch weitere Sachen. Doch ihr Blick war so von dem Billardtisch gefangen und sie ging langsam darauf zu und strich mit ihrer Hand über die Bande.**

"**Das ist Wahnsinn!" Flüsterte sie. Sie liebte Billard.**

"**Mein Vater spielt hier sehr oft. Ich bin nicht so der Fan von Billard, doch hin und wieder spiele ich mit ihm ein paar Runden." Sagte Draco und nahm zwei Quos und reichte ihr eins. **

"**Wie ich an deiner Reaktion sehen kann, magst du Billard!" Sagte er grinsend. **

**Sie spielten eine Weile als Liliana dann wieder dran war. Draco führte mit ganz leichtem Vorsprung. **

**Liliana beugte sich zum Quo herunter und visierte die gelbe Kugel an um sie zu versenken, da spürte sie auf einmal wie Draco sich tief über ihr herunter beugte um angeblich die Kugel von dieser Perspektive anzuschauen. **

**Liliana zog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, denn sie konnte da deutlich was in Dracos Schritt an ihrem Hintern spüren und sie wusste das es nicht klein war.**

**Ein leichtes ziehen breitete sich in ihrem Unterkörper aus. **

**Draco leckte mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur von ihrer Schulter bis hin zum Hals und knabberte dann leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie ließ es geschehen und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten. Dann pustete er leicht über die hinterlassene Spur und bemerkte zufrieden wie Liliana leicht zitterte. **

"**Willst du nun stoßen oder soll ich?" Fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme.**

**Liliana antwortete leicht lachend und rieb ihren Hintern langsam aber mit Druck an Dracos Schritt und konnte nun eindeutig etwas spüren.**

"**Du kannst das gerne übernehmen!" Sagte sie grinsend und zog seinen Hintern enger an sich ran und begann ihn leicht zukneten. **

**Nun war es an Draco die Luft einzuziehen und er umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit einer Hand und presste sich an sie. Die andere massierte ihre Brüste leicht durch das Kleid und er konnte spüren wie ihre Nippel hart wurden. Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, da er merkte wie sie ihm entgegen kam. Der Kuss wurde immer wilder und Dracos Hand fand nun seinen Weg über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Scham und massierte ihn ebenfalls leicht. Liliana presste sich seiner Hand entgegen und begann nun mehr mit ihrem Unterleid zukreisen, sodass Draco das nur deutlich spüren konnte an seinem Schwanz. Dann erhob sich Draco und zog sie mit sich, nur um gleich darauf wieder aneinander gepresst zustehen und sich wild zuküssen. Lilianas Hände wanderten nun zu den ersten Knöpfen von seinen Roben. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie sie alle und streifte ihn Draco ab. Darunter hatte er noch eine Weste, Hemd und Hose an. Wieder versanken sie in einem langen wilden Kuss und Draco begann nun die Knöpfe seiner Weste zuöffnen, da entzug Liliana ihm ihren Mund und schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. Sie zog sich ein kleines Stück von ihm zurück und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand in geringen Abstand zu ihm über seine Brust bis zum Schritt. Sie schloss kurz die Augen dabei und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie einen erstaunten Draco vor sich mit offener Weste, Hemd, Hose und sogar der Gürtel war offen. **

"**Wozu sind wir Magier?" Sagte sie schelmisch lächelnd und begann ihn wieder zuküssen, während sie ihm langsam ein Kleidungsstück nach dem nächsten abstreifte. Draco konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren das sie gerade stablose und stumme Magie verwendet hatte. Sein Gehirn setzte aus, als er nur noch seine Hose anhatte und Liliana sich gerade um seine Brustwarzen kümmerte und leicht daran knabberte und leckte. Seine muskulöse Brust hebte und senkte sich schneller. Er zog sie von sich weg, mit schon schnellerem Atem, und seine Hände führen in ihren Nacken und öffneten geschickt ihre Kleid, das lautlos zu Boden glitt. Darunter kam die schwarze sehr knappe Unterwäsche zum Vorschein und Draco stöhnte leicht auf. Doch dann öffnete er auch gleich mit einer Hand ihren BH und ließ ihn nach unten gleiten. Sie küssten sich wieder bis Liliana ihre Hand über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper herab streifen ließ und die Hand in seine Hose glitt. Sie lächelte innerlich denn er hatte darunter nichts an. **

**Nun begann sie den schon ordentlichen Steifen mit ihrer Hand zumassieren und ihn langsam zu wichsen. Draco stöhnte und konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen und drückte Liliana mit einer schnellen Drehung an den Billardtisch. Dann glitt sein Körper tiefer und während er einen Nippel mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, daran knabberte und saugte, war seine Hand bei dem anderen und zwirbelte ihn hart. Er wusste das Liliana darauf stand und die Bestätigung kam auch sofort, in Form eines Stöhnens. Er blickte zu ihr und sah wie sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine andere Hand glitt nun in ihr seiden Höschen und massierte ihre Perle. Dies ließ sie leicht aufschreien. Er trieb sie immer weiter und merkte das sie schon sehr feucht ist, doch da schob Liliana sanft seine Hände zur Seite und er bewunderte ihre Selbstbeherrschung, da er spürte das sie kurz davor war zu kommen. Sie ging ganz langsam an ihm herunter und leckte sich einen Weg über seinen Hals, zur Brust und dann ließ sie seine Hose herunter rutschen. Tiefer gleitend glitt sie an seinem Glied vorbei und leckte sich an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels wieder hinauf. **

**Liliana schaute ihn direkt in die Augen und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, bevor sie über seine Eichel leckte und dann am ganzen Schaft entlang. Sie wusste das es Draco liebte wenn sie zu ihm aufschaute, während sie ihn blies. Wie wohl alle Männer dachte sie sich und grinste innerlich. **

**Dann nahm sie in richtig in den Mund und begann ihn tief aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig ihre Zunge einsetzend. Draco stöhnte tief auf und bei einem Blick nach oben sah sie wie er seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und es genoss. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hinterkopf und versuchten sie leicht zudirigieren. Immer wieder schob er sie ein wenig tiefer auf seinen Schwanz. Es machte ihr nichts aus, da sie wusste das sie ihn jederzeit stoppen könnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch als sie merkte wie er leicht zupulsieren begann wusste er das er nicht mehr weit entfernt ist von seinem Höhepunkt. Da entzog sie sich ihm und glitt an ihm herauf. Er atmete schwer und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, wobei er sie leicht anhob und auf den Billardtisch absetzte. Er zerriss ihren Slip und schob sich nun mit einem festen Stoß tief in sie hinein. Sie stöhnte laut auf, doch er gab ihr keine Möglichkeit sich an das plötzliche ausgefüllt sein, zu gewöhnen. Er zog sich wieder ganz aus ihr heraus und mit einem festen Stoß tief in sie. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und stützte sich mit ihren Händen ab. **

**Er nahm die Gelegenheit war und verwöhnte mit seinem Mund ihre Nippel. Sie merkte das er sie immer weiter zu ihrem Höhepunkt trieb und gab sich ihm hin. Draco stieß nun mit tiefen schnellen Stößen in sie und ließ auch nicht von ihr ab, als sie ihren Höhepunkt hatte. Sie biss leicht in seine Schulter um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Er merkte wie sein Schwanz in ihr regelrecht gemolken wurde, durch die Muskeln die sich zusammen zogen und da konnte er sich auch nicht mehr zurück halten. Liliana war nun wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er seinen Orgasmus hatte, um ihn daran zuhindern laut aufzuschreien. Sie wusste das sie beiden normalerweise nicht so leise waren. Als Draco nun auch seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, küsste er sie lange, bevor er mit einem grinsen sagt:**

"**Danke Lia." Sein persönlicher Spitzname für sie, doch nur sie beiden wussten ihn. **

"**Immer wieder gerne." Lächelte sie nun und sie genossen noch ein bisschen die Wärme des anderen. **

"**Ich möchte euch Beiden ja ungern bei euren Aktivitäten stören, Draco, Ms. Warren. Doch ihr Bruder sucht sie Ms. Warren!" Sagte ein an in der Tür gelehnt, grinsender Lucius Malfoy. Es hatte ihn durchaus Spaß gemacht den Beiden etwas zuzuschauen und nun schaute er ungeniert die beiden Körper an, die immer noch ineinander verschlungen waren. Besonders der Körper von Liliana gefiel ihm, er wusste ja wie sein Sohn aussah. **

**Draco und Liliana waren leicht zusammen geschreckt als sie die Stimme vernahmen und sahen den grinsenden Lucius. **

**Draco sah so aus als würde er sich gleich tierisch aufregen, wohingegen Liliana nur leicht lächelte und ihm die Hand auf die Brust legte, damit er Ruhig blieb. **

"**Dankeschön, könnten sie ihm ausrichten das ich gleich zu ihm kommen werde?" Fragte sie leicht amüsiert. **

**Lucius wunderte sich etwas über ihre Reaktion, da sie immer noch nichts gemacht hatte um ihre Blöße zu verdecken. **

"**Natürlich Ms. Warren!" Sagte er galant, aber rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.**

**Sein Sohn wurde nun sauer. **

"**Vater, verschwinde jetzt endlich!" Sagte er mit noch ruhiger Stimme und Liliana musste grinsen. **

"**Selbstverständlich mein Sohn!" Sagte Lucius und mit einem Nicken zu den Beiden war er verschwunden. **

**Sie lösten sich von einander mit einem langen Kuss und zogen ihre Kleidung wieder an. "Ich möchte gerne wissen wie lange er da schon stand und uns beobachtet hatte!" Sagte Draco.**

"**Bestimmt lange genug so wie er gegrinst hatte!" Sagte Liliana lachend.**

"**Dir macht das nichts aus? Mein Vater hat uns gerade beim Vögeln erwischt!" **

**Fragte er leicht aufgebracht.**

"**Jetzt können wir es eh nicht mehr ändern, oder? Dann hat er uns eben gesehen, vielleicht hat er jetzt schlaflose Nächte davon!" Sagte Liliana lachend und richtete gerade ihre Haare.**

**Nun musste auch Draco lachen, wenn er sich den großen Lucius Malfoy vorstellte mit schlaflosen Nächten. Auch er hatte nun seine ganzen Roben wieder an und sah wieder vorzeigbar aus. **

"**Kann ich mich so wieder unters Volk mischen!" Fragte er sie und bot ihr seinen Arm an.**

"**Ja du siehst perfekt aus. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die kalten Masken wieder aufsetzten und passen wieder perfekt in diese Gesellschaft!" Sagte sie und hackte sich bei ihm unter.**

**Auf den Weg nach unten unterhielten sie sich normal, als wenn sie gerade wirklich nur eine Hausführung gemacht hätten. Sie kamen in dem großem Saal an und es gab keinen Hinweis auf das was sie gerade gemacht haben. Alles wie vorher. Sie gingen zu Jordan und Draco holte zwei Gläser Sekt für sie.**

"**Was ist denn los Jo? Lucius Malfoy sagte du suchst mich?" Fragte Liliana nun interessiert. **

"**Ja unsere Eltern machen gerade ihre Abschiedrunde. Das heißt das wir bald aufbrechen sollten!" Sagte Jordan. "Wo warst du denn? Ich hatte alles abgesucht!" **

"**Ach Draco hat mir eine Führung durch das Mannor gegeben." Sagte Liliana mit ausdruckloser Miene.**

"**Ich hoffe ihnen hat die Führung gefallen? Was halten sie von meinem Haus?" Sagte nun Lucius der elegant zu ihnen herüber kam, nur mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen.**

"**Es war atemberaubend Sir. Sie haben ein echt wunderschönes Haus. Besonders der Erholungsraum hat mir sehr gut gefallen!" Sagte Liliana auch nur mit einem kleinen grinsen. Draco konnte seine arrogante Miene für ein paar Sekunden nicht halten, doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.**

**Lucius sah die junge Frau vor ihm ehrlich interessiert an. Sie verzog keine Miene oder ließ sich etwas anmerken. **

"**Das freut mich Ms. Warren und es überraschte mich nicht das ich sie beiden dort fand." Sagte er mit genauso ausdruckloser Stimme wie Liliana vorher. **

**Draco hielt das nicht mehr aus und verabschiedete sich von ihnen um zum Buffet zugehen. **

"**Ich geh eben die anderen verabschieden und dann können wir los, Lil!" **

**Sagte Jordan.**

"**Kein Problem Jo!" Sagte Liliana und bemerkte nun das sie hier mit Lucius alleine stand. **

**Er schaute sie ungeniert an und ließ es sie auch deutlich spüren.**

"**Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen Mr. Malfoy? Ich dachte sie hätten vorhin schon genug gesehen?" Fragte sie mit seidener Stimme und trank einen Schluck ihres Glases. Lucius schmunzelte leicht über ihre Direktheit.**

"**Das habe ich in der Tat. Mehr als ich dachte das ich sehen werde, als ich auf die Suche nach ihnen ging Ms. Warren!" Sagte er galant. **

"**Darf ich Sie fragen wie lange Sie uns schon beobachtet haben?" Fragte Liliana, denn das würde sie wirklich gerne wissen. **

**Er nahm sich ein neues Glas Sekt von dem Tablett eines Kellners und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck, bevor er antwortete.**

"**Sagen wir so. Ich wusste nicht das sie solch versteckte Fähigkeiten haben!" Sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Sie dachte kurz darüber über die Doppeldeutigkeit nach und war sich dann sicher das er die stumme und stablose Magie meinte. Also hatte er fast alles gesehen.**

"**Na dann hoffe ich das sie die Show genossen haben!" Sagte sie emotionslos.**

"**Das habe ich, danke." Sagte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Er mochte die Kleine vor sich. Sie sah mehr als nur gut aus, hatte einen trockenen Humor, der leicht ins sarkastische ging und er bewunderte ihre Selbstbeherrschung. So etwas war nicht normal für so junge Leute, dachte er sich. Er hob sein Glas und trank es mit einem Schluck aus. Sie redeten noch kurz etwas über den Ball.**

"**Dann lassen sie uns doch auf diesen gelungenen Abend anstoßen, mein Bruder ist auf den Weg hierher. Also werde ich gleich los müssen!" Sagte sie und hob ihr Glas leicht an. Er wollte sich gerade ein neues Glas nehmen, als er merkte das sein Glas in seiner Hand wieder voll war. Kurz war ein erstaunter Ausdruck auf seinem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht, doch er hatte sich sehr schnell wieder unter Knotrolle und lächelte ihr zu. **

"**Ich danke ihnen Ms. Warren!" Sagte er und sie stießen an. Dann stand Jordan auch schon bei ihnen.**

"**Ich danke ihnen Mr. Malfoy. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend hier!" Sagte Jordan nun an Lucius gewandt. **

"**Es war mir eine Ehre. Ich hoffe doch wir sehen uns beim nächsten Ball oder Treffen!" Sagte er und schüttelte die Hand von Jordan.**

"**Selbstverständlich." Sagte Jordan und richtete sich an seine Schwester, die nur nickte und er ging schon mal in die Eingangshalle.**

**Lucius nahm ihr nun ihr Glas ab und fast im selben Augenblick griff er nach ihrer Hand um ihr einen Kuss darauf zuhauchen. Liliana musste insgeheim grinsen. Er konnte also auch stablose und stumme Magie und hatte die Gläser verschwinden lassen. Lucius Malfoy schien ein sehr interessanter Mann zu sein.**

"**Auch ich danke ihnen für die Einladung, es war ein gelungener Abend." Sagte Liliana freundlich nun und schaute direkt in die eisblauen Augen die sie musterten.**

"**Es freut mich das es ihnen hier gefallen hat Ms. Warren!" Sagte er und begleitete sie noch in die Eingangshalle, wo Jordan schon wartete und sie ein bisschen komisch anschaute, als sie mit Lucius kam.**

"**Also eine angenehme Nacht noch!" Sagte Liliana und hackte sich bei Jordan unter und schon waren sie im Kamin verschwunden. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sie erschienen in der Eingangshalle und beide gingen noch einen Moment in den kleinen Salon, um noch kurz was zutrinken. "Sag mal wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Fragte Liliana, als sie gemütlich in den großen Sesseln saßen.

"Es ist halb vier jetzt" Sagte Jordan und schaute seine Schwester interessiert an.

Liliana wusste das ihr Bruder nicht blöd war und sich wahrscheinlich selbst seine Gedanken über das wegbleiben von ihr und Draco gemacht hatte und das sagte ihr auch sein Blick jetzt. Die Beiden hatten absolut keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Liliana hatte eine sehr enge Bindung zu Jordan und auch umgekehrt. Natürlich auch zu ihren anderen Geschwistern, doch es gab nichts das Jordan nicht wusste über sie, genau wie sie über ihn. Natürlich wusste er auch als einziges aus der Familie über Draco bescheid, sonst wussten das nur ihre besten Freunde und Lucius ja nun. Er wandte sich mit einem grinsen an sie und fragte sie:

"Sag mal ist da heute was zwischen dir und Draco gewesen?"

Sie würde ihn nie anlügen und das wusste er.

"Ja und dank dir Bruderherz hat uns Lucius sogar dabei überrascht." Sagte sie mit einem leichten schmunzeln. Jordan sah sie einen Moment sprachlos an und fing dann laut an zulachen. Liliana schaute ihn nur leicht wütend an, doch das verflog auch schnell und sie musste grinsen.

"Sorry Lil. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber sag wie hat er denn reagiert." Fragte er nun nachdem er sich endlich beruhigt hatte und seine Atmung wieder normal war.

"Er stand grinsend in der Tür und hat einen dummen Kommentar abgegeben. Draco wäre fast ausgerastet, ich fand das einfach nur sehr amüsant." Sagte sie und grinste.

"Wie hat er euch denn gefunden? Hat er viel gesehen?" Fragte er neugierig nach.

"Er hat mir später durch ein paar Kommentare zu verstehen gegeben das er fast alles gesehen hat!" Sagte sie und Jordan zog sie Luft ein.

"Na dann kann ich auch verstehen warum er dich so angesehen hat vorhin!" Sagte er und grinste seine Schwester an.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis ihre Eltern wiederkamen und sie ins Bett schickten. Liliana nahm ein kurzes Bad und ging dann nackt wie sie war zu dem Tränkeschrank an ihrer Zimmerseite. Sie ging mit dem Finger durch die Reihen des Regals und nahm eine Phiole heraus, die eine leicht bläuliche Färbung aufwies. Sie trank ihn und schüttelte sich danach.

Mehrere male hatte sie versucht Tränke herzustellen die auch schmeckten, bei vielen war es ihr gelungen, doch zum Beispiel bei diesem klappte es nicht.

Nachdem sie den Verhütungstrank genommen hatte ging sie nun ins Bett. Sie liebte die kühle Seide auf ihrer nackten Haut.

Das war eigentlich gar nicht geplant gewesen mit Draco. Jetzt dachte sie darüber nach und musste sagen der Sex war wirklich gut, wie jedes Mal bisher mit Draco. Sie war froh das er es genauso sieht als das was es ist, einfach nur Sex und keine Verpflichtungen. Ihr machte es eigentlich nichts aus das Lucius sie gesehen hatte. Sollte er doch seinen Spaß beim zuschauen haben.

Nur noch zwei Tage dann würde die Schule wieder beginnen und sie freute sich schon richtig darauf. Sie würde ihre Freunde wieder sehen und sie kann endlich wieder ihren Zauberstab benutzen. Sie konnte auch ohne zaubern, doch es kostete ihr viel Energie, weshalb sie deshalb nur leichte Sprüche schaffte. Doch seit sie es vor zwei Jahren heraus fand hat sie speziell dafür trainiert. Nur deshalb konnte sie bisher die leichten Sprüche anwenden. Denn es kostete viel Konzentration, sie musste den Spruch verinnerlichen, fühlen was er bewirken soll und denken wie es geschehen wird. Ihre Familie weiß natürlich das sie diese Fähigkeiten hatte und auch Allan zeigte leichte Anzeichen dafür. Doch er war noch zu jung um es zutrainieren.

Ja sie freute sich auf Hogwarts, ihr zweites Zuhause!

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und dann war es Sonntagmorgen und der Tag an dem sie zurück nach Hogwarts fahren würden. Liliana wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt und rief "Herein!" Dort stand ihre kleine Schwester Roxana und sie lief auch schon ganz aufgeregt umher, um schließlich auf das Bett und Liliana zuspringen.

"Hey Sis, aufstehen wir fahren doch heut nach Hogwarts." Sagte sie mit freudiger Stimme. Liliana musste lächeln.

"Ja ich weiß Rox. Aber ich darf doch bestimmt ein bisschen schlafen bevor wir dort hin aufbrechen oder?" Sagte sie und schaute auf die Uhr.

"Roxana, es ist 5 Uhr Morgens, geh wieder ins Bett und schlaf noch ein paar Runden." Sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft.

"Aber ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt.""Warum bist du denn aufgeregt? Du kennst Hogwarts doch schon bereits und weißt was dich erwartet."

"Ja aber ich freue mich so dort wieder hin zugehen."

"Versuch noch ein bisschen zuschlagen Ok? Und wenn es gar nicht geht, dann geh noch mal alle Sachen durch, das du auch nichts vergessen hast zu packen."

Alle hatten schon am Abend vorher gepackt, damit das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück mit der Familie in Ruhe ablaufen konnte.

"Ok, Sis. Ich werde es versuchen." Sagte Roxana und verließ das Zimmer ihrer Schwester.

Liliana schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und schlief wieder ein.

Dann weckte sie erneut ein Klopfen und sie sagte wieder "Herein!"

Ihre Mutter kam herein und lächelte ihr zu.

"Aufstehen Liebes, es ist schon nach neun und wir wollen doch zusammen frühstücken. Mach dich fertig! Wir werden hier um zehn aufbrechen, denn wir müssen noch kurz in der Winkel und Nokturngasse vorbei.""Jaja ich mach mich fertig Mum!" Sagte sie und das genügte ihrer Mutter und sie verschwand.

Liliana duschte sich und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans an, die sie in Kniehohe schwarze Stiefel steckte. Die Stiefel waren zum schnüren und sie brauchte fünf Minuten um sie anzuziehen. Doch sie liebe diese Stiefel. Dann nahm sie sich ein dunkelrotes Shirt ohne Ärmel aus dem Schrank und zog es an. Man konnte gerade so etwa einen Zentimeter von ihrem Bauch sehen. Dann flochte sie ihre Haare zusammen und ließ den Zopf über ihren Rücken fallen. Leichte Schminke, auch nur ein ganz bisschen, denn sie war kein Fan davon und schon war sie fertig. Ja sie gefiel sich, sie sah sexy aus. Ihre Eltern würden das wahrscheinlich nicht mögen, drum zog sie einen schwarzen eleganten Umhang über, dessen Innenseite dunkelrot war. Es passte perfekt zu ihrem Outfit. So ging sie jetzt runter und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Ihre Eltern, Allan und natürlich Roxana waren schon da. Nur Jordan fehlte noch. Er ging zwar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, dennoch bestanden ihre Eltern darauf das sie alle zusammen noch mal frühstückten. Sie begrüßte ihre Familie und sie begrüßten sie.

"Was machen wir denn in der Winkel und Nokturngasse gleich?" Fragte sie neugierig ihren Vater.

"Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch ein bisschen umschauen. Doch wir werden einen Treffpunkt ausmachen wo wir uns wieder treffen und wehe einer von euch ist nicht da. Der Jenige geht dann nicht nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr. Verstanden?" Sagte ihr Vater.

Alle stimmten zu und so war das Thema damit erledigt. Kurz vor Zehn erschienen sie im Tropfenden Kessel, die Kinder mit ihren verkleinerten Koffern in den Taschen und gingen durch das Lokal. So früh morgens war noch nicht viel los und der Wirt begrüßte sie freundlich.

"So Kinder, wir treffen uns hier am Eingang der Winkelgasse um viertel vor Elf wieder, Ok?"

Alle nickten und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen. Lilian wollte in die Nokturngasse und Allan begleitete sie. Sie wollten zusammen in den Buchladen gehen dort und vielleicht ein paar schwarzmagische Bücher kaufen. Sie hatten zwar auch viele zuhause in der Familienbibliothek, doch sie kannten sie alle schon. Sie waren von den schwarzen Künsten fasziniert, doch wussten sie ganz genau das es sehr viel Kontrolle und Konzentration erforderte sie zu studieren und einzusetzen. Liliana fand viel Interesse an Flüchen doch auch an den Heilzaubern der dunklen Magie. Sie waren weitaus komplexer, doch konnten auch viel mehr erreichen.

Dann kamen sie an dem gewünschten Laden an, er hatte nicht mal ein Schild. Sie betraten den Laden und sahen einen sehr hoch gewachsenen Magier in schwarzen Roben hinter dem Tresen stehen.

"Was führt euch denn hier her Kinder?" Fragte er mit einer fast zischenden Stimme. Als würde er die Beiden lieber sofort rausschmeißen und ihnen noch ein paar Flüche hinterher jagen.

"Wir würden uns gerne mal hier umschauen." Dann zeigte Liliana ihm das Familienwappen, das sie als kleinen Anhänger an einer Kette trug. "Das ist doch kein Problem oder?" Fragte sie mit leiser aber drohender Stimme.

"Nein, nein Ms. Warren. Natürlich nicht. Schauen sie sich hier nur um. Wenn sie Fragen haben ich stehe ihnen gerne zur Verfügung!" Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Liliana und Allan nickten ihm zu und verschwanden dann zwischen den Regalen.

Hier in der Nokturngasse, wussten alle über die obere Gesellschaft bescheid und wurden respektiert. Da wahrscheinlich auch mindestens die Hälfte der Läden in der Gasse, Teilhaber hatten in der Gesellschaft, wie Liliana vermutete.

Blaise Zabini einer von Dracos Freunden und auch teil der oberen Gesellschaft hatte mal angedeutet, das seine Familie viele Anteile an Läden hatte. Und die Zabinis waren bestimmt nicht die einzigen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ging Liliana mit 2 Büchern über schwarzmagische Heilsprüche und Tränke zum Tresen. Als sie sie bezahlt hatte und der Verkäufer nicht hinsah verkleinerte sie die Bücher mit viel Mühe ohne Zauberstab. Da es ja noch nicht erlaubt ist, erst im Hogwartsexpress. Dann steckte sie sie in die Tasche und wartete auf ihren Bruder. Auch er hatte sich ein Buch ausgesucht und bad den Verkäufer einfach ob er es für ihn schrumpfen könnte. Daran hatte Liliana gar nicht gedacht, naja egal. Sie gingen gemächlich zum Eingang in der Winkelgasse zurück und sahen das ihre Eltern bereits am Treffpunkt waren.

"Na was habt ihr schönes gemacht?" Fragte ihre Mutter.

"Wir waren in der Nokturngasse und haben uns ein paar Bücher angeschaut und gekauft." Sagte Allan.

Ihr Vater sah nun auf die beiden.

"Wie hat der Verkäufer euch behandelt. Ich hoffe doch der Clown hat euch Respekt entgegen gebracht. Ich kenne ihn und mag ihn nicht." Sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.

"Oh, er war sehr freundlich zu uns, nachdem ich ihm dies gezeigt hatte!" Sagte Liliana und fischte nun ihre Kette hervor mit dem Wappen als Anhänger.

Ihre Mutter grinste und ihr Vater lachte leise.

"Na ich wusste doch das ich kluge Kinder habe. Wann hast du dir das denn gekauft?" Fragte er nun interessiert.

"Ist schon ne Weile her, in den letzten Sommerferien. Hab es in der Nokturngasse anfertigen lassen." Lächelte Liliana.

"Das war eine sehr gute Idee, Liebes. Die meisten respektieren Kinder nicht." Sagte ihre Mutter. Dann sahen sie auch Jordan und Roxana zu ihnen kommen und gingen dann in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie kamen in einem Kamin in einem verlassenen Wärterhäuschen wieder an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾.

Roxana und Liliana gingen zuerst, dann Jordan und Allan und dann ihre Eltern. Es war schon ziemlich voll auf dem Bahnsteg, doch Liliana konnte ihre besten Freunde schon sehen und rannte auf sie zu.

Nachdem sie Ryan, Sofie und Damian begrüßt hatte waren auch ihre Eltern bei den anderen angekommen. Die Eltern begrüßten sich untereinander und auch die Geschwister. Der Zug pfiff einmal laut und die große Verabschiedung begann.

"Roxana liebes, ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten." Verabschiedeten sich ihre Eltern von Roxana und Roxana verschwand darauf sofort im Zug um nach ihren Freunden zusuchen.

"Allan, mach nicht den ganzen Scheiß mit den Liliana macht, Ok?"

Fragte ihre Mutter ihn.

"Natürlich nicht Mum. Nur die Hälfte." Sagte er und verschwand lachend im Zug.

"Liliana du bist so gut in der Schule, versau die deine Noten doch nicht." Sagte Thomas nun zu Liliana.

"Klar Dad!" Sagte Liliana leicht am grinsen.

"LILIANA, wir wollen nicht noch einmal 34 Beschwerdeeulen der Lehrer bekommen. Streiche sind ja gut und schön, aber übertreib's nicht. Ok?" Fragte ihre Mutter und als sie ihren Vater umarmte, flüsterte er:

"Lass dich nicht erwischen!" Zwinkerte und Liliana winkte ihren Eltern noch mal und stieg dann auch in den Zug. Ihre Freunde waren auch noch am verabschieden, so machte sie sich schon mal auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Im nächsten Wagon fand sie auch eins und setzte sich auch sofort um zu reservieren. Sie nahm ihren schwarzen Umhang ab, da ihre Eltern sie jetzt ja nicht mehr sehen konnten und weil es viel zu warm war mit Umhang hier im Zug. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und vergrößerte ihr Gepäck wieder und ließ es dann auf eine Ablage über ihrem Sitz schweben. Dann setzte sie sich ans Fenster. Sie sah Draco mit seinem Vater, die sich durch ein kurzes Nicken verabschiedeten. Während Draco vorne weiter in den Zug stieg, ging Lucius nun über das Gleis am Zug vorbei. Als er sie sah zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht und er nickte. Auch sie nickte ihm zu und wurde dann von einem Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ihre Freunde kamen ins Abteil und sahen gerade noch wie Lucius ihr zunickte.

Ryan setzte sich neben sie und auf der anderen Seite setzten sich Sofie und Damian.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeit über ihre Ferien.

"Sag mal Leute ich habe in den Ferien ein bisschen Bücher gewälzt und Tränke gebraut. Dabei bin ich auf was interessantes gestoßen.

Ryan nickte nur und sprach einen Spruch um ungewünschte Mithörer abzuhalten. Lilian schaute ihn an und grinste.

"Na wenn du schon sagt was interessantes, dann ist es das auch wirklich!" Sagte er mit schultern zucken und die anderen lachten.

"Nun aber raus mit der Sprache, was hast du gefunden?" Fragte Sofie.

"Ich habe den Trank gefunden mit dem man heraus finden kann, welche Animagusform man hat." Sagte sie nun lächelnd.

"Was? Das ist ja Klasse. Das macht man erst im 7 Jahr bei McGonagall." Sagte Damian begeistert.

"Das müssen wir unbedingt ausprobieren. Ist es schwer den zu brauen?" Fragte Sofie.

"Es geht, ein Trank dauert etwa 4 Stunden. Ich hätte sie auch schon gebraut, aber mir fehlen zwei Zutaten, die ich in der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse nicht kriegen konnte, da sie sie nicht besitzen." Sagte Lilian ernst.

"Was fehlt dir denn?" Fragte Ryan, dessen Vater ein großes Labor hatte.

"Geriebene Schlangenhaut von ein Weibchen das höchstens 2 Jahre alt ist und eine bestimmte Blume, die Tunzentalilie. Beides gibt es nicht zukaufen und ich habe auch versucht heraus zu finden wo man es sonst her bekommen kann, aber ich fand nichts. Nicht einmal wo die Tunzenta wächst. Es ist äußerst schwer an sie heran zukommen." Sagte Liliana lächelnd.

"Doch so wie du lächelst, hast du schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden." Sagte Damian besorgt. "Und ich denke die ist nicht einfach."

"Naja ich hatte daran gedacht Snape zufragen!" Sagte sie nun.

"Snape? Hast du in den Ferien irgendetwas geraucht oder so? Dann musst du mir unbedingt sagen wie das Zeug heißt!" Sagte Ryan grinsend und Sofie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war die ehrlichste der vier und meistens auch die die immer alle Regeln einhalten will.

"Nein, ich habe überlegt ob ich Snape im Gegenzug dazu mein Projekt vom Sommer überlassen soll. Ich habe einen starken Heiltrank zumodifiziert, das er wirkt wenn man ihn schluckt, aber auch wenn man ihn einfach auf die Wunde tröpfelt. Es hat mich einige schlaflose Nächte gekostet heraus zubekommen, wie ich die Narbenbildung danach verhindern kann. Doch es ist mir geglückt!" Sagte sie stolz.

"Wau, soweit ich weiß, gibt es bisher nur Salben die man direkt auf die Wunde auftragen kann aber keine Tränke. Das ist Wahnsinn." Sagte Sofie nun und umarmte ihre Freundin.

"Daran wird Snape bestimmt Interesse haben. Aber ob er dafür Zutaten raus rückt weiß ich nicht." Fügte nun Damian an.

"Ich weiß, aber es ist bisher die einzige Möglichkeit um an die Sachen zu kommen. Wenn jemand andere Vorschläge hat, alle sind willkommen. Ich denke wir wollen alle wissen welche Form wir haben und sie dann erlernen oder?" Fragte Liliana, darauf nickten ihre Freunde nur und machten sich ihre Gedanken darüber, wie man an die Zutaten kommen würde.

"Ich werde auf jeden Fall meinem Vater eulen ob er die Zutaten hat, doch ich bin mir nicht so sicher!" Sagte Ryan.

"Und ich schreibe Tim mal, ob er etwas herausfinden kann, wo man die Sachen findet." Sagte Damian. Sein Bruder Tim, arbeitet im Ministerium in der Mysterienabteilung. Er war ein so genannter "Unsäglicher" und er liebte diesen Namen.

"Das sind gute Ideen, irgendwie werden wir es schon raus kriegen." Sagte Sofie und damit war das Thema erst mal erledigt, bis es neue Erkenntnisse gab.

"Wisst ihr eigentlich das mein kleiner Cousin heute nach Hogwarts kommt? Ich bin schon gespannt in welches Haus. Ich hoffe natürlich Slytherin. Sein Vater war in Slytherin und seine Mutter in Ravenclaw." Sagte Damian.

"Es sind beides gute Häuser. In Ravenclaw sind nur sie klugen und in Slytherin die listigen!" Sagte Sofie und setzte sich gerade in einen Schneidersitz auf ihren Platz, als die Abteiltür aufging.

Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür zusammen mit Melanie Rosewood. Ein silbernes Abzeichen prangte an ihren Brüsten und wiesen sie als Vertrauensschüler aus.

Beide kamen rein und begrüßten die anwesenden. Ryan und Damian begrüßten Draco mit Handschlag und Sofie begrüßte Melanie mit einer Umarmung. Sofie mochte Draco nicht wirklich, doch sie konnte auch verstehen warum Liliana hin und wieder mit ihm schlief, denn er sah verdammt gut aus. Genau wie Liliana und viele in Slytherin sehen die beiden schon als Paar, doch wussten sie auch das beide kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hatten. Sofie nickte Draco knapp zu und Liliana ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Glückwunsch!" Dann schlug sie ihn leicht auf den Arm. "Warum hast du Idiot nicht schon eher gesagt das du Vertrauensschüler bist. Dann hätten wir Freitag darauf anstoßen können." Sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich wieder.

Draco war ihr mit Blicken gefolgt und konnte nur wieder einmal sagen, das sie gut aussah. Sie wusste ihre Wirkung auf das männliche Geschlecht und nutzte es auch.

"Dann wäre doch der ganze Spaß vorbei und ich hätte dein Gesicht gerade nicht sehen können." Sagte er grinsend.

"Dumbledore muss wohl besoffen gewesen sein, als er ausgerechnet dir das Abzeichen gab." Konterte sie und die anderen fingen an zulachen, selbst Melanie, die halb schräg hinter Draco stand.

"So etwas ähnliches hat mein Vater auch gemeint!" Sagte er grinsend.

"Was meinst du mit letzten Freitag?" Fragte Ryan und Sofie schaute auch interessiert auf.

"Letzten Freitag war bei den Malfoy doch der große Ball. Hab ich euch doch von geschrieben!" Sagte Liliana.

"Achja stimmt. Hast du. Wie war es denn?" Fragte Sofie.

"Eigentlich ganz gut, kennst ja die Bälle, alle etwas steif und zu förmlich." Sagte Liliana.

"Mh… mir sah es aus als hättest du deinen Spaß gehabt!" Lächelte Draco nun Liliana an. Doch auch sie spielte mit.

"Ja, dank dir!" Dann lies sie eine kurze Pause und fügte hinzu " Wir haben eine Runde Billard gespielt, das war echt gut!" Sagte sie leise lachend und Draco musste nun auch lachen über die Gesichter der anderen.

Doch die fingen sich recht bald wieder und wechselten geschickt das Thema. Draco und Melanie wollten gerade verschwinden, als Melanie ihn anstieß und fragte:

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen Draco!"

"Achja weshalb wir eigentlich gekommen waren. Macht keinen Ärger, Snape sieht das nicht gerne, Ok?" Alle nickten nur. "Liliana?" Fragte Draco noch mal extra.

"Ja Sir, Mr. Malfoy Sir!" Sagte sie gespielt und machte einen militärischen Gruß mit zwei Fingern. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit einer lachenden Melanie aus dem Abteil. Sie anderen waren noch am grinsen.

"Sag mal war da auf dem Ball wieder was zwischen euch?" Fragte nun Damian als erster, doch es machte den Eindruck als wollten die anderen auch fragen.

Liliana wollte eigentlich nicht antworten, doch sie wusste das ihre Freunde nicht eher Ruhe geben würden, bis sie es wussten.

"Wir haben das Billardspiel nicht wirklich beendet!" Sagte sie nur und grinste. Ihre Freunde waren nicht dumm und begriffen schnell.

"Das ist dann Nummer 4." Sagte Ryan und schaute Damian an. Der fluchte leise vor sich hin und gab Ryan ein paar schnell abgezählte Gallonen.

"Ihr habt gewettet?" Fragte Liliana amüsiert aber auch leicht verwundert.

"Ja ich habe gesagt, das ihr in den Ferien noch mal miteinander schlaft!" Sagte Ryan stolz, worauf Sofie ihm eine Kopfnuss gab und "Also wirklich!" murmelte. Dann wandte sich Damian plötzlich an Liliana.

"Auf dem Billardtisch?" Fragte er nur und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Liliana überging einfach die Frage.

Es war noch ein lustiger und gemütlicher Nachmittag im Zug und später spielten die vier noch ein paar Runden Poker, jedoch auf Muggelart. Die Zauberpokerkarten suchten sich immer Partner unter den anderen Karten und spielten sich gegenseitig aus, sodass man damit kein normales Spiel führen konnte. Als sie in Hogsmade eintrafen, war Sofie 50 Dollar leichter, Damian 10 Dollar, Liliana 20 Dollar schwerer und Ryan hatte 90 Dollar gewonnen. Er gewann fast immer wenn sie spielten, doch das störte die anderen meist nicht lange. Sie zogen nun ihre Hogwartsumhänge über und verließen den Zug. Damian ging noch kurz zu seiner Schwester, bevor sie sich eine Kutsche nahmen. Damians Schwester Salena war in dem 4 Jahrgang zusammen mit Lilianas Bruder Allan. Sofie war Einzelkind und Ryan hatte noch zwei Brüder, die Beide schon aus Hogwarts raus waren.

Am Schloss angekommen gingen sie mit langsamen geschmeidigen Schritten, wie es sich für Slytherin gehört, durch die Eingangshalle und in die große Halle.

Alle Slytherins nickten ihrem Hauslehrer Snape einmal zu und setzten sich dann. Nicht einmal dem Direktor nickten sie zu.

Am Tisch neben ihr saß Sofie rechts von ihr und auf der linken Seite Elaine Jeffries, die auch mit in ihrem Schlafsaal war und mit der sie sich gut verstand.

Ihr gegenüber hatten Ryan und Draco Platz genommen. Während Damian sich zu Fenja King setzte. Die Gruppe vermutete das die Beiden in diesem Schuljahr noch zusammen kommen würden. Es gab keine festgelegten Plätze am Slytherintisch, doch war "inoffizielle Vorschrift" das es bei den Abendessen nach Jahrgangsstufe geordnet war.

Nachdem der sprechende Hut die neuen Schüler eingeteilt und Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hatte, begann das Essen. Es wurden insgesamt 19 Schüler nach Slytherin, 16 Schüler nach Ravenclaw, 18 Schüler nach Huffelpuff und 20 Schüler nach Gryffindor gewählt.

Ryans Cousin Jeremy kam nach Slytherin und freute sich tierisch.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Essen führten die Vertrauensschüler der Häuser die Erstklässler in die Gemeinschaftsräume und die anderen Schüler folgten. Als alle Schüler im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum waren schwang das Bild erneut auf und Professor Severus Snape kam hinein mit wehenden Umhang.

Ryan beugte sich kurz zu Liliana und flüsterte.

"Meinst du wirklich das du Snape dazu kriegen kannst, das er uns die Zutaten gibt?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht kann er uns wenigstens sagen wo man die herbekommt." Flüsterte Liliana jetzt zurück.

"Wenn Ms. Warren und Mr. Padfield jetzt fertig sind, möchte ich gerne etwas sagen!"

"Guten Abend Professor!" Sagten beide gleichzeitig und grinsten ganz leicht.

"Also gut. Ich bin Professor Severus Snape und Hauslehrer des erwürdigen Hauses Slytherin. In Slytherin herrscht Zusammengehörigkeit. Es wird nicht mehr und nicht weniger von ihnen erwartet, als das sie in die Gemeinschaft herein wachsen, dazu gehören, ihre Regeln und Verhaltensweisen akzeptieren und übernehmen und mit der Gemeinschaft zusammen groß werden. Machen Sie Salazar Slytherin keine Schande. Sie können sich immer an die Vertrauensschüler oder an mich wenden. Probleme werden Hausintern gelöst und nicht viele Feiern in Slytherin und die am ersten Tag nach den Ferien gehörte auch dazu.

"Also Leute lasst es krachen!" Sagte Melanie, die neue Vertrauensschülerin. "Wie wäre es wenn Draco noch eine Runde ausgibt, auf sein Abzeichen!" Sagte Liliana nun, sodass sie Leute die um sie herum standen es hörten und freudig zustimmten. Draco schaute sie nur an.

"Damit habe ich gerechnet Liliana." Sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später standen in der Mitte des Raumes 5 große Kisten übereinander gestapelt und gefüllt mit Butterbier. Ein extra Schlenker folgte und es erschienen 5 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey.

"Butterbier für alle, Whiskey nur für die 6. Und 7." Sagte er und sicherte sich schnell eine Flasche. Die Schüler jubelten und machten sich über die Sachen her.

"Respekt Draco." Sagte Liliana grinsend.

"Ich kenne dich doch und wusste das du das sagen würdest!" Zwinkerte er ihr zu. Liliana ging hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Ab dem 5. Schuljahr bekamen alle in Slytherin zweier Zimmer, anstatt 6er, wie vorher. Liliana teilte ihren mit Elaine und die Beiden wurden dadurch zu guten Freunden. Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer, der nun vor ihrem Himmelbett stand und nahm eine kleine schwarze Tasche hervor. Damit ging sie wieder halb die Treppe herunter, bevor sie von dort oben rief:

"Hey Leute, hier ein paar Katertränke für euch. Sie werden unten auf den Tischen ausliegen, falls jemand morgen welche benötigt." Sagte sie grinsend und die Schüler jubelten. Schon seit ein paar Jahren braute Liliana für die Slytherins die Katertränke. Es sollte ja nicht auffallen, das sie so oft Feiern hatten und es würde den Slytherin Image nicht gut tun, wenn verkaterte Schüler im Unterricht saßen. Sie ging herunter und legte die Tasche offen auf einem Tisch ab. Man konnte erkennen das es eine magische Tasche war, die gefüllt war mit Phiolen.

"Auch ich habe mich vorbereitet!" Sagte sie zu ihren Freunden. Um sie herum standen Ryan, Sofie, Damian, Elaine und eine andere Freundin, Draco, Blaise, und die beiden Gorillas von Malfoy Crabble und Goyle. Draco teilte seine gesicherte Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit ihnen allen und die Stimmung wurde ausgelassener. Musik war jetzt auch besorgt worden von einem Siebtklässler. Selbst Snape kam kurz vorbei um nachzuschauen wie es hier aussah. Die Jüngeren ließen vor Schreck ihre Flaschen und Gläser fallen, doch die älteren grüßten ihn nur ruhig. Hin und wieder kam Snape zu den Feiern, selten aber doch war, blieb er auch und feierte mit. Doch dies war in Lilianas Zeit hier erst 3 Mal vorgekommen also in mehr als fünf Jahren. Er blickte misstrauisch auf die halbleeren Kisten mit Butterbier und sah auch die Flaschen mit Feuerwhiskey. Daraufhin glitt sein Blick zu Draco und Melanie und beide prosteten ihm zu. Er kam zu ihnen rüber und sprach mit seiner leisen Stimme: "Sie kennen die Regeln. Sorgt dafür das es ruhig bleibt!" Dann sah er die kleine schwarze Tasche auf einem Tisch neben der Gruppe. Er ging kurz hin und nahm eine Phiole heraus. Sie schimmerte leicht rosa und er legte sie wieder zurück.

"Wie ich sehe haben sie alles im Griff Mr. Malfoy Ms. Rosewood!" Sagte er und nickte Liliana kurz zu. Man sah seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken und dann verschwand er auch schon wieder. Es war für ihn klar wer die Tränke gebraut hatte. Es gab immer in Slytherin eine Person die für die Tränke sorgte und die mit Abstand beste im Zaubertränke brauen war zur Zeit Liliana Warren. Als er die Phiolen gesehen hatte, alle in einem gleichmäßigen rosa und perfekt gebraut, da wusste er es. Es waren bestimmt über 100 Phiolen wie er vermutete.

Bald schon verschwanden die ersten beiden Jahrgänge in ihre Schlafsäle und man sah auch immer wieder mal ein Pärchen aus den oberen Klassen verschwinden, doch keiner sagte etwas. Um 1 Uhr wollte Liliana nun auch ins Bett, als sie vor der Treppe noch mit Draco zusammenstieß. Beide waren gut angetrunken, aber nicht betrunken. Sie konnten sich durchaus noch normal unterhalten ohne zulallen oder zu schwanken.

"Hey Lia. Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen das der Vertrauensschüler ein Einzelzimmer hat!" Sagte er und lächelte leicht.

Sie musste darüber schmunzeln, da hatte sie ja noch gar nicht dran gedacht.

"Na dann können wir ja vielleicht mal darauf zurück greifen!" Sagte sie, nickte ihm zu und verschwand die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Elaine war noch unten und so brauchte sie keine Sorge haben, das sie jemanden aufweckte.

Der Wecker klingelte viel zu früh für die beiden und nach einem genuschelten "Morgen" verschwanden beide im Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum um Liliana nahm sich vorsichtshalber einen ihrer Tränke. Denn sie hatte leicht Kopfschmerzen und wusste aus Erfahrung das sie meist stärker wurden. Die Phiole schmiss sie zu den anderen leeren in einen kleinen Karton daneben, den wohl ein Hauself gebracht hatte. Es lagen schon viele Phiolen darin und sie musste schmunzeln. Als ihre Freunde kamen, gingen sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Die Slytherins hatten alle mächtig Hunger und verschlangen das Frühstück regelrecht. Snape schaute zu seinen Schülern und sah keinen einzigen der nach Kater aussah. Das gefiel ihm, so sollte Slytherin sein. Man konnte alles machen, doch man durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen.

Liliana lud sich jetzt ihre Schale mit Müsli voll, das hatte sie vermisst. Sie liebte das Müsli hier und hatte auch von den Hauselfen ein großes Packet vor den Ferien mitgenommen, doch es reichte nur bis zur Hälfte der Ferien, da alle Kinder im Hause es aßen.

Sie füllte sich gerade Orangensaft nach als Professor Snape an dem Tisch kam und die Stundenpläne verteilte. Dies machte er jedoch nicht wie die anderen Hauslehrer und lief den ganzen Tisch ab, sondern er ließ jeden Plan vor demjenigen Schüler schweben und sich dann langsam herabsenken.

Danach glitt Snape wieder auf seinen Platz und beendete sein Frühstück. Dumbledore beobachtete dies wie immer amüsiert, da die anderen Lehrer immer noch am laufen waren.

"Severus, wie bist du mit den Vertrauensschülern von Slytherin zufrieden?" Sagte er und lächelte innerlich.

"Es ist eine gute Wahl, Direktor. Draco und Melanie wissen worauf es ankommt bei Slytherin." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Er hatte die Vorschläge gemacht über die Vertrauensschüler, doch hätte er niemals gedacht, das Dumbledore Draco akzeptieren würde. Er hatte sich schon Ersatz ausgedacht. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er eingesehen das Draco mit eine der Führungspersonen in Slytherin ist. Es gab ein paar mehr, nachdem sich die anderen Schüler richten. Sein zweiter Vorschlag für Dumbledore wäre zum Beispiel Markus Flint gewesen. Er ist in seinem 7. Jahr und hatte sehr viel Einfluss in Slytherin. Er war Quidditischkapitän, wusste sich zu benehmen, was bei dem Mädchen gut ankam, zusammen mit seinem attraktiven Aussehen. Das musste sogar Snape zugeben. Er hatte selten jemand gesehen, der sich so geschmeidig und elegant bewegte und das schon in der Schule. Sein Freund Lucius vielleicht, doch das ist schon ein Weilchen her. Flint war wie er aus sicherer Quelle wusste auch nahe dran Todesser zu werden.

Seine Eltern waren mehr als stolz darüber. Snape schätzte das er in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen wurde, sobald er aus Hogwarts raus war. Der dunkle Lord wollte keine Schüler oder Kinder in seinen Reihen. Jeder musste sich verteidigen können und mit der Verantwortung fertig werden, die es mit sich bringt Todesser zu sein. Dies war definitiv nichts für einen Schüler. Die Kinder der Todesser die volljährig wurden, wurden auf ihre Loyalität überprüft und ob sie reif genug waren an den Todessertreffen teil zunehmen. Etwa die Hälfte der jungen Erwachsenen schaffte es. Dem Lord lag viel daran, das sie an den Treffen teilnahmen und lernten wie es bei den Treffen und besonders in seinen Reihen ablief. Er würde ihnen sie noch nicht das Todessermal geben und die direkt aufnehmen. Doch sie sollten bei den Treffen anwesend sein.

Natürlich hatten sie nichts zusagen und brauchten auch nichts machen, der psychische Effekt wurde erreicht.

Liliana hingegen schaute sich interessiert ihren Stundenplan an, der nach ihren Fächern die sie gewählt hatte ausgerichtet war.

Timetable Liliana Warren

Zeit: Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag

08:30 - 10:00 Verwandlung Zaubertränke Verwandlung Alte Runen

10:15 - 11:45 Verteidigung Zauberkunst Kräuterkunde

12:00 - 13:00 -LUNCH-

13:00 - 14:30 Arithmantik Kräuterkunde Zaubertränke Verteidigung Zauberkunst

14:45 - 16:15 Alte Runen Arithmantik Verteidigung

Verwandlung: Professor McGonagall

Zauberkunst: Professor Flitwick

Zaubertränke: Professor Snape

Verteidigung: Professor Lupin

Arithmantik: Professor Vector

Kräuterkunde: Professor Sprout

Alte Runen: Professor Babbling

Liliana freute sich das sie so viele Freistunden hatten, doch wusste sie auch das der Unterricht und die Hausaufgaben verschärft wurde, sodass sie die Pausen bestimmt brauchten.

Sie schaute auf die Stundenpläne ihrer Freunde und sah das sie einige Stunden zusammen hatten, wenn auch Ryan, Sofie und Damian Zaubertränke abgewählt hatten, da es ihnen letztes Jahr schon zu schwer war. Auch hatte nur Damian alte Runen und Arithmantik gewählt von ihren Freunden. Sie wusste das sie sich schwere Fächer ausgesucht hatte, doch alle interessierten sie. Sie war immer gut in der Schule und würde einiges dafür tun es dieses Jahr auch zu sein.

Sie machte sich nun mit ihren Freunden auf zu Verwandlung, das sie alle gewählt hatten. Sie setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Verwandlung hatten sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaw. Als alle im Raum waren ging auch schon die Tür zu und Professor McGonagall erschien hinter dem Pult.

"Willkommen im 6 Jahrgang. Wir werden uns nun mit Verschwindezauber beschäftigen. Am Anfang nehmen wir die Theorie durch, dazu schlagen sie bitte Seite 58 in ihrem Buch auf, lesen das Kapitel und machen sich Notizen dazu. Dann werden wir den Spruch praktisch üben. Also nun auf geht's!" Sagte McGonagall.

Liliana war nach einer halben Stunde fertig mit dem Kapitel und hatte sich sorgfältig Notizen gemacht, da sie sich sicher war, das sie sie für die Hausaufgaben brauchen würde.

Dann übten sie den Spruch und die Zauberstabbewegung. Lilianas Gedanken schweiften ab und komischer weise nach Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte ihre beiden Gläser ohne Zauberstab und stumm verschwinden lasse. Sie überlegte sich wie sie es wohl ohne Zauberstab hinbekommen würde, doch dazu wusste sie noch zu wenig von dem Zauber. Die musste alles darüber wissen, besonders wie es geschieht. So machte sie sich daran einen Stift verschwinden zulassen, wie die anderen Schüler auch. Am Ende gelang es ihr. Erst konnte man noch leicht die Konturen erkennen und er war innen durchsichtig. Dann schaffte sie es auch ganz, zusammen mit einer Handvoll Schüler.

"Sehr gut. Das war für den Anfang schon mal gut. Alle die es bisher noch nicht geschafft haben werden es als Hausaufgabe üben. Und alle Schüler auch die die es geschafft haben werden mir einen 3 Fuß langen Aufsatz geben über die Herkunft, die Gefahren und die Wirkungsweise des Spruchs. Das war's!" Sagte sie und wurde durchsichtig oder verschwand. Die Schüler machten sich nun auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

Liliana hatte nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auch ein paar ihrer Freunde.

Sie lernten kräftige Schildzauber und die passenden Flüche um diese wieder zu zerstören. Dann wurde bekannt gegeben das die Doppelstunde Verteidigung am Donnerstag zur Duellstunde wurde. Liliana freute sich schon. Es machte ihr Spaß. Auch hier bekamen sie viele Hausaufgaben auf und gingen dann zum Lunch.

"Die Duelle werden bestimmt das Highlight der Woche!" Sagte Draco, der nun am Tisch platz nahm.

"Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, das wir die ganzen Sprüche die wir gelernt haben auch einsetzten können!" Sagte Sofie und nahm sich mehr von den Spagetti.

"Das wird ein riesigen Spaß werden. Da bin ich mir sicher!" Sagte Liliana grinsend.

Nach dem Lunch ging Liliana mit Ryan zu Arithmantik.

Professor Vector war schon anwesend und wartete das sich die wenigen Schüler setzten. Es hatten insgesamt nur 13 Schüler aus allen Häusern dieses Fach gewählt, weshalb alle zusammen unterrichtet wurden. Arithmantik war die Bedeutung der Zahlen bei den Magiern. Es gehört zu den kompliziertesten Fächern in Hogwarts. Man arbeitete mit Zahlentabellen um Berechnungen anzustellen. Damit konnte man durchaus sehr machtvolle Dinge bewirken, wenn man zum Beispiel zwei Zauber miteinander verband und berechnete.

Als sie auch diese Stunde geschafft hatten, waren sie total ko. Ryan und Liliana gingen in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich auf einem Sofa nieder. Ein Glück hatten sie heute keine Stunde mehr.

Sie saßen da und begannen mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Auch in Arithmantik bekamen sie gleich zwei schwere Berechnungen auf, die sehr viel Zeit kosten würden, doch sie hatten zum Glück eine Woche dafür bekommen.

Liliana machte sich an ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben und nach knapp einer Stunde war sie damit fertig und zufrieden. 3 Fuß lang war schon echt lang, doch dank ihren Notizen aus der Stunde ging es schnell voran. Ryan war noch dabei und so übte sie noch ein wenig den Verschwindezauber an verschiedenen Objekten, die hoffentlich nicht mehr benutzt wurden. Nachdem sie ein leeres Tintenfass, ein Glas und ein paar Knöpfe ihrer und Ryans Robe hat verschwinden lassen, hatte sie dann genug und war der Meinung das sie das Prinzip wohl verstanden hatte. Dann kamen auch schon bald ihre Freunde wieder aus verschiedenen Unterrichten und setzten sich zu ihnen. Sie beschwerten sie über Geschichte der Zauberei und das sie fast eingeschlafen waren. Liliana musste da grinsen. Dank ihren Eltern hatten sie schon im jungen Alter Geschichte lernen müssen von einem Privatlehrer. Ihre Eltern legten sehr großen Wert darauf, dass sie über die Zauberer und teils auch die der Muggel bescheid wussten. Das war selbstverständlich und als Algemeinbildung bei den meisten Purblutfamilen vorausgesetzt.

Ihre Schwester Roxana liebte das Fach Geschichte der Zauberei und belegte es deswegen auch hier in der Schule, obwohl sie eigentlich schon alles konnte.

Liliana würde am Ende der siebten Klasse ihre Prüfung in Geschichte auch ablegen, obwohl sie es nur in den ersten beiden Jahrgängen hatte. Doch sie hatte weit mehr Zuhause gelernt bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, als hier in Hogwarts.

Als sie unter sich waren sprach Ryan das Thema Animagus wieder an.

"Ich hatte gestern Abend noch meinem Vater geeult und er hat heute morgen geantwortet. Er hat die beiden Zutaten leider nicht, doch er meint er kennt jemanden, der jemand kennt der vielleicht wissen könnte, wo wir die Schlangenhaut herbekommen können."

Teilte Ryan seinen Freunden mit.

"Das wäre super wenn das klappt!" Sagte Damian.

"Und ich werde vielleicht morgen nach dem Unterricht noch Snape fragen. Mehr als Nein sagen kann er nicht und wenn ich ihn nur nach der Tulzenblume frage, dürfte er auch nicht wissen welchen Trank wir brauen wollen. Die Blume kommt in einer handvoll von Tränken vor. Meist eher seltenere aber doch ein paar. Je nach dem wie er nach dem Unterricht gelaunt ist." Meinte Liliana nun und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

"Frag ihn am besten nicht, wenn er miese Laune hat. Dann können wir es ganz vergessen!"

"Aber hast du schon mal einen gutgelaunten Snape gesehen Sofie?" Fragte nun ein lächelnder Damian.

"Naja dann halt, wenn er nicht ganz so grimmig schaut wie sonst!" Gab sie nun lachend zu.

"Komm es ist Zeit, lass uns zum Essen gehen!" Schlug Ryan nun vor. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Heute gab es vermiedene Arten von Steak und alle möglichen Beilagen. Als ziemlich alle in der Halle waren erhob sich Dumbledore und hob seine Hand, worauf die Halle verstummte.

"Hallo liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen guten Start in dieses Schuljahr und wünscht euch noch nicht die nächsten Ferien herbei.

Also ich habe wie immer ein paar Ankündigen zumachen. Der verbotene Wald, heißt nicht umsonst so. Er ist für Schüler nicht zu betreten.

Außerdem möchte ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es mehrere Bälle dieses Jahr gibt. Einen Ball zu Halloween, natürlich den großen Weihnachtsball und einen Osterball, da sie Ostern dieses Jahr hier verbringen werden. Die Ferien fangen erst ein paar Tage später an. Natürlich steht es den Schülern frei, schon vorher nach Hause zureisen und Ostern im Kreise der Familie zufeiern.

Außerdem hat mich Madam Hooch gebeten ihnen auszurichten, dass das Quidditschfeld für die Testspiele am kommenden Wochenende bereit steht. Überall hörte man Begeisterungsrufe. Liliana wusste das Roxana sich auch bewerben wollte als Jägerin. Sie spielt richtig gut. Allan ist schon in der Mannschaft von Slytherin seit einem Jahr und spielt dort als Hüter. Liliana spielte zwar auch gerne, doch hatte sie kein Interesse in der Mannschaft zuspielen. Sie spielte lieber zum Spaß oder um sich abzureagieren.

Zurück in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sahen sie auch schon den Aushang von Markus Flint. Roxana ging mit ihren Freunden hin und schrieb sich sofort in die Liste ein.

"Hey Schwesterherz, ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei den Auswahlspielen. Ich bin mir sicher das du in die Mannschaft kommst, nicht umsonst machst du mich jede Ferien fertig!" Sagte Liliana und klopfte ihrer Schwester auf die Schultern.

"Danke Sis. Wirst du da sein und mich anfeuern?" Fragte sie mit einem perfekten Hundeblick.

"Ja klar bin ich dabei. So etwas kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!"

Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden und sie machter Hausaufgaben. Diesmal nahm sie sich Verteidigung vor. 3 Stunden später beschlossen sie und ihre Freunde das sie nun genug gemacht hatten und packten die Sachen weg. Liliana saß gerade an einer kompliziert aussehenden Tabelle für Arithmantik. Sie spielen noch ein bisschen Poker und verschwanden dann auch bald in den Betten.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Liliana ohne ihre Freunde vor dem Raum für Zaubertränke. Ihre Freunde hatten Snapes Niveau nicht geschafft. Sie sah nur etwa 15 Schüler, aber aus allen nach außen getragen. Wir stehen nach Außen als Einheit. Also dann wünsche ich ihnen noch eine angenehme Party!" Sagte Snape, der die ganze Zeit leise gesprochen hatte, doch jeder hatte ihn verstanden.

Als er auf dem Portai trat, ging die Feier los. Es gab sehr vier Häusern zusammen. Sie sah von Slytherin nur Draco, Blaise, Melanie und sich selbst. Na das konnte interessant werden.

Mit wehenden Umhang ging Snape an ihnen vorbei und die Tür schwang automatisch vor ihm auf. Vor dem Lehrerpult stehend schaute er auf die Schüler herunter, die sich jetzt schnell ihre Plätze suchten. Liliana setzte sich einfach an einen freien Tisch in der Mitte und Draco setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich darf doch Lia!" Fragte er mit einem leichten lächeln., jedoch so, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Sie musste unwillig leicht grinsend, als er sie mit ihrem Spitznamen ansprach, den er meist nur ein anderen Gelegenheiten verwendete, und sie nickte leicht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne und schaute sich Snape an. Sie hoffte das er einigermaßen gute Laune haben wird nach dem Unterricht.

"Guten Morgen all jene, die es wirklich geschafft haben sollten in meinem Kurs zubleiben." Eine kurze Handbewegung später hatte jeder 3 Rollen Pergament und eine Feder mit Tinte auf dem Tisch liegen. Noch eine Handbewegung und an der Tafel erschienen unendlich viele Fragen.

"Bevor wir uns dieses Jahr dem Brauen zuwenden, werde ich einen Test schreiben lassen um auch sicher zugehen das ihr das nötige Wissen habt und mir nicht in den nächsten Stunden giftige und tödliche Tränke um die Ohren fliegen. Wer diesen Test schlecht abschneidet, sollte sich lieber mal um etwas Nachhilfe bemühen. Ich werde keine Schüler an die Tränke lassen, die wir in diesem Jahr machen werden, die nicht dafür geeignet sind. Und jetzt beginnt, ihr habt 90 Minuten Zeit, ab jetzt!" Sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Liliana war ein bisschen enttäuscht, da sie sich schon gefreut hatte wieder zubrauen, doch dann griff sie nach der Feder und machte sich an die Fragen. Es war aus allen Jahrgängen von 1 bis 5 was dabei und es wurde nach sehr viel Hintergrundwissen gefragt. Fünf Minuten bevor die Zeit abgelaufen wäre, erhob sie sich noch von ihrem Platz und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten nach vorne. Dabei klackerten ihre Absätze von ihren Stiefeln leise. Sie reichte Snape die 3 Pergamentrollen. Dieser sah auf und ein fieses Grinsen kam auf sein Gesicht.

"Wollen sie es sich noch einmal durchschauen Ms. Warren?" Fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

"Nein danke Professor. Was jetzt nicht dort steht, wird dort in fünf Minuten auch nicht stehen." Sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und schaute ihn an.

Er nickte darauf leicht und nahm die Rollen entgegen. Liliana drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und während sie auf das Ende der Stunde wartete, nahm sie ein Buch heraus und las.

Als Snape die Stunde beendete wollte sie kurz noch zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen, doch er verschwand schon durch eine Seitentür. Sie seufzte enttäuscht auf als sie zu Draco ging, der schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Was ist los Liliana?" Fragte er verwundert.

"Ach ich wollte noch kurz mit Snape sprechen, aber er verschwindet ja immer so schnell, als wenn jemand hinter ihm her wäre." Sagte sie.

"Ist eben Snape! Wir fandest du den Test?" Fragte er nun interessiert.

"Es war nicht schlecht. Habe eigentlich alles gewusst und du?" Fragte sie nun auch interessiert.

"Ja ich auch. Die Fragen waren gut gestellt, der der sich nicht richtig für Zaubertränke interessiert hat die letzten Jahre, wird es schwer haben." Darauf konnte sie ihm nur zustimmen.

Nun hatte sie eine Freistunde und nutzte sie dazu weiter ihr Buch zu lesen. Es war jenes das sie sich in der Nokturngasse gekauft hatte über schwarzmagische Heiltränke. Es war sehr interessant und sie überlegte ob sie sich Notizen machen sollte. Doch da viel ihr ein, das sie es auch direkt in ihr normales Tränkebuch schreiben konnte. Nebenbei schrieb sie auch gleich ein paar Modifikationen zu den Tränken die in dem Buch standen. Sie würden sie viel einfacher machen. Aber auch schrieb sie wie man eventuelle Fehler des Brauens wieder gut machen könnte.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte sie das es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war und so machte sie sich auf den Weg.

In der großen Halle traf sie auf ihre Freunde und sie erzählte ihnen von dem Test bei Snape. Alle waren froh das sie es nicht weiter ertragen mussten. Liliana lächelte nur. Auch erzählte sie ihnen das sie es nach dem Unterricht noch mal versuchen würde mit Snape zureden.

Nach dem Essen machte sie sich mit Sofie und Damian auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern für Kräuterkunde.

Sie liebte das Fach, da sie viel über Zutaten für Tränke lernte und es machte ihr Spaß die Pflege der Pflanzen zu übernehmen.

Sie bekamen kleine Steine in die Hand gedrückt und schauten sie verwirrt an. Dann erklärte Professor Sprout ihnen das es Pflanzensamen waren, die sie nun einpflanzen und pflegen sollten. SO verbrachten sie ihre Zeit damit die Steine einzugraben, sie ordentlich zu gießen und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Sprout hatte ihnen gesagt das wenn sie sich wohlfühlen würden sie sehr schnell wachsen. Also lasen alle in ihren Büchern was es dafür brauchte, damit sie sich wohlfühlten. Liliana las etwas über tropische Temperaturen und legte so einen Wärmezauber auf den Topf. Doch auch am Ende des Unterrichtes hatte sich noch bei keinem was ergeben.

Liliana machte sich auf den Weg zu alte Runen und Ryan traf kurz nach ihr ein.

Alte Runen war interessant, da sie nun damit begonnen verschiedene Schriften zu übersetzen und nicht weiterhin nur die einzelnen Runen und ihre Bedeutung auswendig zulernen. Jetzt konnten sie ihr Wissen auch praktisch anwenden. Es war eine gute Stunde und sie arbeitete mit Ryan zusammen an einer Übersetzung.

Sie bekamen keine Hausaufgaben auf, da sie die Schriften nicht mitnehmen durften und sie in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden fortsetzen würden.

Ryan und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzen sich zu Sofie, die gerade eine Freistunde hatte und sich mit Markus Flint unterhielt.

"Hey wie war alte Runen?" Fragte sie.

"Es war wirklich in Ordnung. Wir übersetzten zur Zeit alte griechische Schriften, es ist eine Mischung zwischen Latein und griechisch in alten Runen." Erklärte Ryan.

"Und ihr habt an so etwas Interesse?" Fragte Flint verwundert.

"Es kann sich nun mal nicht jeder nur für Quidditisch interessieren!" Sagte Liliana mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er grinste nun.

"Ja das stimmt allerdings. Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht Kapitän!" Lachte er. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und gingen dann mit ihm und seinen Freunden zum Dinner. Am Tisch jedoch teilten sie sich, da es beim Dinner nach Jahrgangsstufen geordnet war, bei allen Haustischen.

Liliana warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape der in Ruhe sein Abendbrot aß. Sie würde ihn später kurz besuchen gehen und fragen. Er verließ das Essen früh und Liliana nickte nur ihren Freunden zu und ging auch unauffällig. Sie musste noch kurz den modifizierten Heiltrank aus ihrem Koffer im Schlafsaal holen. Dabei schmiss sie auch kurz ihren Hogwartsumhang in den Koffer und nahm ihren schwarzen, herauf. Sie liebte diesen Umhang. Sie hatte ihn sich selbst gekauft. Schnell suchte sie noch nach dem Trank und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Snapes Büro.

Sie klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch nichts dergleichen kam. Nach einem kurzen Moment warten, klopfte sie noch mal und sie vernahm Snapes Stimme, der sie herein bad.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ins Büro. Sie war schon öfter hier gewesen. Ihr Blick glitt kurz durch den Raum und sie saß das Snape nicht alleine war. Die andere Person die sie jetzt musterte kannte sie.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy." Begrüßte sie beide mit einem kurzen Nicken. Doch Lucius Malfoy stand auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss, wie gewöhnlich. Dann setzte er sich wieder geschmeidig in den Sessel, in dem er zuvor auch schon gesessen hatte und schaute sie nun interessiert an. Snape schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf über das Benehmen seines Freundes.

"Was führt sie hierher, Ms. Warren?" Fragte er sie.

"Ich wollte sie fragen ob ich mit ihnen kurz etwas besprechen kann, Professor!" Sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und schaute ihn wartend an.

"Sie können hier gerne mit mir sprechen. Lucius ist ein Freund und wird uns nicht stören. Oder wollen sie mich nur Überreden bei ihrem Test ein Auge zuzudrücken, wie schon ein paar vor ihnen?"

Sie ahnte das es die Griffindors gemacht hatten, das war typisch für sie.

"Nein Professor, ich bin eine Slytherin wie sie sich vielleicht erinnern. Ich habe so ein Gebettel wie die Griffindors nicht nötig." Sagte sie und man hörte deutlich den stolz aus ihrer Stimme. Lucius konnte sich ein typisches Malfoylächeln nicht verkneifen, doch sagte nichts. Dann fuhr sie fort.

"Ich wollte ihnen gerne dies zeigen, Professor!" Sagte sie und reichte ihm die Phiole.

Er nahm sie, betrachtete die Phiole einen Moment und schaute sie interessiert an.

"Können sie auch beweisen was sie mir hier zeigen?" Fragte er und schaute sie mit eindringlichen Blicken an.

"Selbstverständlich." Sagte sie und nahm ihm die Philole wieder ab, die er ihr hinhielt. Sie sah das Lucius keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprachen.

Sie nahm einen handlichen Dolch aus ihrem Umhang und setzte ihm an ihre Handfläche an. Sie führte einen tiefen Schnitt aus ohne einen laut von sich zugeben und nahm dann die Phiole und tröpfelte den Trank darauf. Hier verzog sie leicht ihr Gesicht, aber ließ sich wieder nichts anmerken. Die Wunde schloss sich langsam und sie tröpfelte mehr auf sie, bis sie ganz geschlossen war. Sie beobachtete befriedigt das die kleine weiße Linie verschwand.

Malfoy war aufgestanden und schaute sie interessiert an.

"Beeindruckend Ms. Warren!" sagte Snape.

"Es ist mir leider bisher noch nicht gelungen die Schmerzen ganz zu vermeiden, wenn der Trank auf die Wunde trifft. Aber ich arbeite daran."

Sagte sie.

Lucius setzte sich nun wieder und fragte sich wie oft sie schon ihre Hand malträtiert hatte, bevor es ganz heilte.

Snape nickte nur und fragte:

"Geriebene Drachenhaut?" Liliana schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Habe ich schon ausprobiert. Es verhindert nur die Wirkung der nicht Narbenbildung." Sagte sie.

Für einen Moment sagte keiner etwas und Liliana verkorkte den Trank wieder und legte ihn vor Snape auf seinen Tisch.

Nach einer Weile schaute er sie an und fragte mit eisiger doch auch leicht amüsierter Stimme:

"Was verlangen sie dafür?" Liliana sah ihn leicht grinsend an.

"Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Zutat, die ich bisher noch nicht finden konnte. Ich dachte sie könnten mir dabei helfen, Professor. Ich benötige ein paar Exemplare der Tunzentalilie!" Sagte sie ebenfalls noch mit ruhiger Stimme, doch innerlich war sie aufgeregt. Wenn er sie nicht hatte oder wusste wo sie welche her kriegen könnte, dann sah es wirklich nicht gut aus.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ehrliche Neugier.

"Meinen Wissens nach wird es meist nur in schwarzmagischen Tränken verwendet. Darf ich fragen für welchen Trank sie die benötigen Ms. Warren?" Sagte er nun.

"Sicher dürfen sie fragen Professor. Doch ich werde ihnen keine Antwort darauf geben!" Sagte sie nun mit kühler Stimme.

Sie sah im Augenwinkel das Lucius wieder grinste.

"Das ist ihr gutes Recht, Ms Warren!" Sagte er mit nun amüsierter Stimme und Liliana wusste, das sie ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte.

Meist vermied er in der Öffentlichkeit Gefühlsregungen.

"Warum denken sie, sollte ich auf ihr Angebot eingehen." Fragte er nun offen.

"Weil sie diesen Trank zuschätzen wissen!" Sagte sie genauso offen.

"In der Tat!" Sagte er und wirkte kurz nachdenklich. "Ich habe keine von den gewünschten Exemplaren hier. Doch ich könnte vielleicht welche besorgen. Ich werde meine Kontakte etwas benutzen und ihnen dann Bescheid geben!" Sagte er und reichte ihr den Trank wieder.

Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

"Behalten Sie ihn, sozusagen als kleine Kostprobe und Erinnerungsstütze." Sagte sie nun und nickte beiden zu. "Es war mir eine Freude sie wieder zusehen Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape, ich hoffe ich kann in den nächsten Tagen damit rechnen!" Sagte sie leicht frech, drehte sich um und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten aus dem Raum, das leise Klackern ihrer Schuhe begleitete sie.

Als die Tür zu war erlaubte sie sich ein breites Grinsen. Es hat sehr gut geklappt. Das wird sie einen Schritt näher bringen an den Animagustrank.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ihre Freunde konnten es nicht glauben.

Im Kerker nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war. Lucius sah seinen langjährigen Freund an und begann nun zulachen. Severus ging an die kleine Bar, schenkte in zwei Gläser zweifingerbreit Whisky und kam auf ihn zu. Er reichte Lucius eins und trank einen Schluck aus seinem. Dann begann hob er ein paar Pergamente von einem Schreibtisch auf und schaute sie sich an, an der Seite seines Schreibtisches gelehnt.

Lucius hatte sich jetzt wieder langsam beruhigt und sein Kommentar ließ auch Severus schmunzeln.

"Die Kleine hat Feuer!"

"Und sie ist verdammt intelligent!" Sagte er und warf die Pergamente die er noch in der Hand gehabt hatte zu Lucius rüber.

Er überfolg sie kurz und schaute dann zu der gegebenen Note.

"Ich wusste gar nicht das du deinen Schülern ein O gibst?" Fragte er schmunzelnd.

"Tue ich normalerweise auch nicht!" War nur die Antwort.

"An ihr ist echt etwas dran! Das hat auch mein Sohn schon bemerkt!" Sagte Lucius und war in Gedanken bei der Szene im Mannor. Snape sah nun interessiert auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

"Ich habe Draco und die Kleine bei einem Fick auf einem Billardtisch überrascht!" Sagte er nun auf den fragenden Blick hin.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Und du hast ihnen bestimmt auch zu verstehen gegeben, das du sie gesehen hast, wie ich dich kenne Lucius." Beide grinsten.

"Natürlich. Ich habe dabei auch einige versteckte Talente von Ms. Warren bemerkt!"

Snape überging den Kommentar, er wollte keine Details davon wissen.

"Wie hatten sie reagiert?" Fragte er nun interessiert, obwohl er es sich schon fast denken konnte.

"Draco ist fast ausgerastet und Ms. Warren war eher amüsiert!" Sagte er ihm nun. Das hatte sich Snape schon gedacht.

"Ich habe sie letztes Schuljahr ein Mal erwischt, aber nicht mit Draco." Sagte er nun und Lucius Interesse war geweckt.

"Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?"

"Du hast nicht gefragt. Außerdem geht es dich nichts an."

"Genauso wenig wie dich Severus. Mit wem hast du sie erwischt? Kenne ich denjenigen?"

"Wohl eher diejenigen?" Sagte Snape nun schmunzelnd. Lucius brauchte keine Sekunde um das zu verarbeiten.

"Nun sag schon!"

"Beide sind jetzt nicht mehr in der Schule, sie sind im Sommer fertig geworden. Adrian McNair und Florian Diggory."

Lucius war davon kurz überrascht, doch dann nickte er.

"Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

"Im verbotenen Wald!"

"Hast du ihnen gezeigt das du sie gesehen hast?"

"Liliana hatte mich durchaus gesehen, obwohl sie gerade "schwer" beschäftigt war. Sie nickte mir leicht zu und ließ sich dann nicht weiter stören. Am nächsten Tag habe ich Adrian und Florian zu verstehen gegeben, das der Wald für Schüler verboten war und das es bessere Plätze dafür gibt. Da wurden sie doch tatsächlich rot!" Erzählte Snape und grinste nun als er an die beiden Gesichter dachte, der Männer die schon jetzt viel Einfluss auf die obere Gesellschaft hatten. Sie würden die nächsten Familienoberhäupter ihren Familien werden.

"Sie scheint hohe Ansprüche zuhaben." Sagte Lucius nun lächelnd und trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus.

"Doch warum sollte sie sich auch mit weniger zufrieden geben? Sie ist eine sehr intelligente, wunderschöne purblut Hexe aus einer sehr einflussreichen Familie!" Sagte Lucius nun und war leicht in Gedanken.

"Du willst sie haben nicht war?" Sagte Severus nun im normalen Plauderton. Lucius schaute ihn an und überlegte.

"Ja vielleicht, wenn sich mal eine gute Gelegenheit ergibt, dann werde ich ihr schon zeigen was ein Lucius Malfoy zu bieten hat!" Sagte er immer noch leicht in Gedanken versunken.

"Wenn du nun deine Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse heraus ziehen würdest? Dann könnten wir weiter über das bestehende Problem reden, über das wir sprachen bevor Ms. Warren uns ablenkte, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden!"

Sagte Snape nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Selbstverständlich Severus." Sagte er und lachte leise über diesen Kommentar. Sein Freund kannte ihn einfach zu gut.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Kapitel 5 ~

Die erste Woche wieder in Hogwarts verging schnell. Snape hatte sich bisher noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet, doch sie hatte keine Sorge das er es vergessen würde oder wollte. Die Unterrichtsstunden gingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vonstatten. Im Kräuterkundeunterricht schafften sie es doch noch, das sich ein schwarzer kleiner Spross aus dem Topf erhob. In Zaubertränke brauten sie den Tank des flüssigen Tods und die Schüler hatten damit ordentlich Schwierigkeiten. In Verwandlung schafften es inzwischen alle etwas verschwinden zulassen und Liliana hatte sogar kleine Erfolge ohne Zauberstab, was sie richtig begeisterte. In dem Duell in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gewann sie gegen Ryan und ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor, die zufällig zugelost wurden. Sie beobachtete Harry Potter kurz bei seinen Kämpfen, doch es interessierte sie nicht sonderlich. In Zauberkunst lernten sie das Gegenstück zu dem Verschwindezauber, den Zauber um Gegenstände zu erscheinen lassen. Doch diesen beherrschte Liliana schon, sowohl mit Zauberstab als auch ohne, da sie in den Ferien gelernt hatte und so lernte sie unbemerkt den Verschwindezauber ohne Zauberstab weiter, bis sie ihn perfekt beherrschte.

Sie wachte am Samstagmorgen auf, weil Elaine etwas zu viel Krach machte und sich mit einem kurzen "Sorry" ins Bad verzog. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss sie noch etwas zu schlafen.

Das nächste Mal als sie aufwachte stand sie auch auf und sah das es schon nach zwölf Mittags war. So duschte sie gemütlich und zog sich an. Ihre Haare ließ sie einfach in einem Zopf verschwinden und ging herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch außer ein paar Erstklässler war er leer. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie wusste, das sie bestimmt ihre Freunde in der großen Halle treffen würde, beim Essen.

Mit einem leichten Gähnen setzte sie sich an den Haustisch zwischen Draco und Sofie.

"Wie kann man nur den ganzen Morgen verschlafen?" Fragte Sofie und schaute sie an.

"Ich war einmal kurz wach um neun, doch ich dachte mir ich nutze es aus, des es Wochenende ist!" Sagte sie und nahm sich jetzt etwas von dem Fisch und dazu Reis.

"Das nenne ich mal ein gutes Frühstück!" Sagte sie wieder und grinste.

Roxana kam nun auf sie zugelaufen.

"Hey Sis. Du bist ja doch hier!" Sagte sie und freute sich.

"Klar. Hatte ich dir doch versprochen oder?" Sagte sie und lächelte.

Roxana war total aufgeregt, nickte ihr zu und verschwand dann wieder zu ihren Freunden, die versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

Wenig später waren sie draußen und schauten der Mannschaft zu.

Draco war gesetzter Sucher schon seit ein paar Jahren und war verdammt gut. Allan war wieder Hüter, Marcus Flint war Abwehrspieler und ein anderer Siebtklässler war auch Jäger. Alle anderen Positionen mussten neu vergeben werden, da die Spieler die sie gespielt hatten Hogwarts im Sommer verlassen hatten, so auch Jordan. Er hatte als ein Abwehrspieler gespielt und er spielte sehr gut wie auch Marcus.

Liliana zeigt Roxana ihre gedrückten Daumen und nach etwa zwei Stunden stand fest, das sie fest in der Mannschaft gesetzt war als Jägerin. Sie flog in einem Lupin herunter zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte sie, nachdem sie sich mit Allen abgeklatscht hatte.

"Glückwunsch Rox. Du warst wirklich gut und hast es verdient!" Sagte Liliana nun.

"Danke Lil. Ich werd gleich mal Mum und Dad schreiben. Die werden bestimmt ganz aus dem Häuschen sein!" Dann eilte sie mit ihren Freunden in Richtung Schloss davon.

Markus Flint kam nun auf sie zu.

"Deine Schwester ist nicht schlecht Liliana. Wenn das in der Familie liegt, willst du dann nicht auch spielen?"

"Ich spiele nur zum Spaß, aber danke für das Angebot!" Erwiderte sie.

"Naja kann ich wohl nicht machen. Aber wir haben eine gute Mannschaft dieses Jahr. Ich denke wir werden wieder den Pokal bekommen." Plauderten die beiden nun, als sie zusammen das Stadion verließen.

"Sag mal hast du Lust noch ein bisschen spazieren zugehen?" Fragte er sie dann plötzlich.

"Klar warum nicht!" Sagte sie und grinste, als er ihr ganz Gentleman den Arm hinhielt. So gingen sie gemütlich rüber zu den Gewächshäusern und dann in einer großen Runde um das Schloss herum.

"Darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen?" Sagte Markus schließlich und sah ein bisschen nervös aus.

"Sicher!"

"Mh… ich wollte dich fragen ob da etwas zwischen dir und Malfoy ist?" Brach er nun hervor und Liliana musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. Sie wollte ihn nicht kränken.

"Nein, da ist nicht mehr als hin und wieder Sex!" Sagte sie offen und bemerkte wie er leise ausatmete. Doch sie wollte ihm nicht irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen.

"Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein und dir nicht falsche Hoffnungen machen, da ich dich wirklich mag. Aber ich bin kein Typ für eine feste Beziehung, Markus. Ich genieße es viel zu sehr tun und lassen zu können wozu ich Lust habe. Mit einem festen Partner wäre das schwierig, verstehst du?" Sagte sie und war stehen geblieben, stand nun vor ihm und schaute ihn an.

Er nickte und schaute ihr in ihre grünen Augen.

"Ich verstehe. Danke das du mir das sofort gesagt hast. Ich mag dich nämlich auch Liliana und werde es natürlich akzeptieren." Sagte er und Liliana umarmte ihn spontan. Er schloss auch seine Arme um sie für einen langen Moment.

"Darf ich trotzdem dies machen? Ohne Hintergedanken, versprochen!" Sagte er und zog sie zu sich. Dann legten seine Lippen sich auf ihre und seine Zunge bad um Einlass, den sie ihr auch gewehrte. Nach einem kurzen aber jedoch verdammt guten Kuss, wie Liliana zugeben musste, löste er sich wieder von ihr. Beide grinsten sich an und gingen wieder Arm in Arm zum Schloss zurück.

"Ich bin froh, das das jetzt geklärt ist!" Gab er erleichtert zu und Liliana musste leicht lachen. Sie gingen in den Kerker zum Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie dort erschienen, ernteten sie nicht gerade wenige Blicke.

Liliana ging nun zu ihren Freunden und verabschiedete sich kurz von Markus.

"Bis später!" Er nickte ihr zu und ging auch zu seinen Freunden.

"Wo wart ihr beiden denn die ganze Zeit?" Fragte Damian nun grinsend. Er wusste das Markus etwas von Liliana wollte.

"Wir haben einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See gemacht!" Sagte sie nun.

"Und warum lächelt ihr beiden so?" Fragte Sofie.

"Ach wir haben nur ein bisschen geredet über unsere Vorstellungen und Pläne." Sagte sie nichts sagend.

"Hat er dich gefragt ob du mit ihm zusammen sein willst?" Fragte Damian frei heraus. Die anderen schauten ihn erstaunt an. "Na was, seine Blicke waren doch nicht zu übersehen!" Und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nein er hat mich gefragt was zwischen mir und Draco ist und ich habe ihm gesagt, das da außer Sex nicht ist. Doch habe ich ihm auch die Wahrheit gesagt, dass ich nicht der Typ für eine feste Beziehung bin. Er hat es gut aufgenommen und akzeptiert!" Fügte sie an.

Sofie fing an zukichern.

"Ich glaube es nicht. Liliana Warren lässt den großen Frauenschwarm Markus Flint abblitzen. Die meisten Mädchen hier hätten alles dafür getan, das er an ihnen interessiert wäre!" Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte richtig. Liliana stimmte auch mit ein.

"Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?" Fragte Ryan und schaute ziemlich irritiert.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie mit Hausaufgaben, da sie keine Lust hatten morgen welche zumachen. Am Abend gingen sie zum Essen. Fast alle Lehrer waren anwesend, nur Professor Babbling für alte Runen nicht. Das kam ihnen schon merkwürdig vor, da sie sonst immer pünktlich am Tisch war. Als der Direktor sich dann erhob, verstummte die Halle wieder einmal.

"Meine Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen das Professor Babbling ernsthaft erkrankt ist und erst mal nicht weiter unterrichten wird. Wir hoffen das sie im zweiten Halbjahr wieder zu uns stoßen kann. Es wird nach einer Nachfolge gesucht, sodass der Unterricht dennoch weitergeführt werden kann. Das wäre alles." Sagte er und setzte sich wieder.

"Oh nein, Professor Babbling war richtig gut!" Sagte Liliana und Ryan der auch alte Runen hatte stimmte ihr zu.

"Bin mal gespannt, wen sie für diese Stelle finden?" Fragte er sich nun.

Doch keiner wusste jemanden, der sich so gut mit alte Runen auskannte.

Als sie gemütlich abends auf ihren Stammplätzen auf den Sofas vor dem Kamin saßen, kam ein Zweitklässler mit einer Eule in der Hand zu ihnen. "Entschuldigt, aber diese Eule scheint für dich zu sein!" Sagte er und reichte die nachtschwarze Eule Liliana während er sich schnell wieder verzog. Liliana schaute auf das kleine Päckchen, das verkleinert worden war und an dessen Seite eine kleine Karte hing. Dort stand in einer verschnörkelten Schrift ihr Name geschrieben.

Interessiert nahm sie sich die Karte und brach das Siegel, das ihr unbekannt vorkam. Dann las sie den Inhalt.

Sehr geehrte Ms. Warren,

Mein Freund Severus hat mir von Ihnen und Ihrem kleinen Problem berichtet. Ich hoffe das ich Ihnen mit diesem kleinen Päckchen hier weiterhelfen konnte.

Leider weiß ich nicht was Sie mit Severus gemacht haben, das er Ihnen etwas schuldet. Doch ich gratuliere Ihnen dazu, denn es ist bisher noch nicht vielen gelungen Severus zu beeindrucken. Aus diesem Grund habe ich noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten den Packet beigelegt und hoffe sie nutzen es sinnvoll.

Ich wünsche ihnen noch alles Gute und richten Sie Severus meine Grüße aus.

Mit erlesenen Grüßen

Ikarus Jangham

Liliana ließ sprachlos die kleine Karte sinken und konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie reichte die Karte an ihre Freunde weiter, doch sie wussten nicht, was daran so besonders sein sollte.

"Was ist los Liliana? Es scheint das Snape seinen Teil eingehalten hat und wohl einen Freund kontaktiert hat." Sagte Sofie nun. Liliana schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nur das sein Freund Ikarus Jangham ist, der größte Tränkemeister der derzeitigen Zeit. Man munkelt das er sich irgendwo in Afrika aufhalten würde, doch es ist nie etwas genaues bekannt über ihn." Erklärte sie nun ihren Freunden.

Ryan überlegte einen Moment bis er sagte:

"Mein Vater hat einmal etwas über ihn gelesen. Das hatte er mir sofort berichtet." Liliana nickte leicht

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, das er ein Freund von Snape ist. Vielleicht werde ich Snape mal fragen woher er ihn kennt. Nun lasst uns aber das Päckchen aufmachen." Sagte sie.

Sie öffneten das Packet und sahen dort drin in einem schwarzen Samttuch eingewickelt mehrere Blüten der Tunzentablume. Doch außerdem nahm sie noch zwei kleinere Gläser heraus. Damian öffnete eins und sah sie ratlos an. Liliana nahm es ihm ab und schaute fasziniert hinein. Dann roch sie leicht daran und wiederholte dies auch mit den anderem Glas.

"Das sind sehr seltene Salben! Ich habe schon einmal etwas über sie gehört, doch nie gedacht das ich sie mal selbst in der Hand halten würde." Liliana war begeistert.

"Ich werde ihre Zusammensetzung heraus finden und dann versuchen mehr davon herzustellen. Dies ist nur möglich wenn man schon eine fertige Salbe hat, da sie auch ein Bestandteil davon ist. Vielleicht kann ich sie auch in meinen Gestaltwandlungtrank mischen, die Mischung wäre sicherlich interessant." Sie war schon richtig in Gedanken und machte sich neue Pläne.

"Liliana, bist du noch bei uns mit deinen Gedanken? LILIANA?" Grinste Damian sie nun an. "Ja jetzt wieder. So nun brauchen wir nur noch die Schlangenhaut für den Trank."

"Ich glaub da könnte ich weiter helfen. Ich hatte meinem Bruder Tim geschrieben, ob er sie beschaffen könnte und er sagte es wäre möglich. Er wollte seinen Chef, den Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung mal fragen. Bisher hat er noch nicht geschrieben, doch ich rechne jeden Tag damit."Sagte Damian.

"Na das hört sich doch gut an, vielleicht können wir dann um Halloween herum anfangen den Trank zubrauen und mit dem Training anfangen."

Sagte Ryan. Alle freuten sich tierisch darauf, da sie unbedingt ihre Animagusform wissen wollten und sie erlernen wollten. Das war inzwischen zu ihrem persönlichen Ziel des Schuljahres geworden.

"Hey Damian, du hast ja auch bald Geburtstag und wirst volljährig. Wird es eine Party geben?" Fragte Liliana nun interessiert.

"Ich weiß noch nicht, wahrscheinlich im kleinen Kreise hier." Sagte er. Als nächstes nach Damian würden Liliana und Ryan volljährig werden. Beide hatten Anfang Oktober Geburtstag und nur 3 Tage auseinander. Sofie würde Ende Dezember 17 werden und sie schworen sich, dann würde es rund gehen, mit einer großen Party.

Sie hatten auch schon beschlossen, das sie in einer guten Zaubererbar oder Club feiern wollten. Denn wenn alle volljährig waren, durften sie auch das Schloss wenn kein Unterricht war, verlassen. Sie freuten sich schon darauf und machten ordentlich Pläne, für ihre dann freien Wochenenden.

Den folgenden Sonntag verbrachten sie damit draußen Quidditsch zuspielen, ihren Familien Briefe zuschreiben und über die Woche zu berichten. Liliana befasste sich ebenfalls damit ihre Modifizierungen und Vereinfachungen in ihr Schultränebuch zuschreiben. Sie hatte das Buch schon in den Ferien durchgearbeitet und interessant klingende Tränke selbst auch ausprobiert. Die meisten anderen Schulbücher hatte sie auch schon ganz oder bis zur Hälfte durch gearbeitet.

Es interessierte sie zulernen und es machte ihr Spaß. Sie genoss es wenn sie sich selbst Zauber erarbeitet hatte und sie mit Erfolg gelangen, noch bevor sie die im Unterricht durchnahmen. Ihr fiel es leicht und deshalb verschlang sie auch alles war sie in die Finger kriegen konnte.

Der Montag und der Dienstag vergingen und ließen die Schüler mit einer Menge an Hausaufgaben zurück. Liliana danke nun ihrem Lernen in den Ferien, da sie in den Unterrichtsstunden die Zauber mit als erste schaffte, durfte sie dann schon mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen. AM Nachmittag oder in Freistunden half sie ihren Freunden dabei und lernte weiter fleißig stumme Magie. Es war inzwischen zu ihrem neuen Hobby geworden und sie wusste durchaus die Fähigkeit zuschätzen und zunutzen. Auch in einem Duell würde dies später sehr sinnvoll sein.

Sie saß mit ihren Freunden in ihrer geschützten Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und blätterte warlos in einem schwarzmagischen Buch mit dem Titel: "Kleine Sprüche und Flüche für jede Gelegenheit". Sie fand ein paar interessante Zauber und führte sie kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab aus, was keine Schwierigkeit für sie war und versuchte es dann ohne. Sie hatte gerade die blonden Haare von Sofie in ein kräftiges Blau verwandtet ohne Zauberstab. Die anderen fingen an zulachen und Sofie musterte nur ihre Haare und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch, mit einem Schulterzucken. Liliana gab ihr einen dankbaren leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Snape!" Sagte Damian leise und sie blickten sich um. Er kam in der Tat genau auf ihre Ecke zu und Liliana brachte Sofies Haare mit einer kaum zu bemerkenden Handbewegung wieder in das normale Blond.

"Danke Liliana. Doch so schlecht fand ich es eigentlich gar nicht. Ist mal was anderes!" Sagte sie.

"Hier ich kann dir den Zauber beibringen. Ist ganz einfach." Sagte Liliana und reichte ihr das Buch rüber und zeigte im Buch welcher das war.

"Sag mal soweit ich weiß, ist Verwandlung von Menschen erst am Ende des Jahres dran."

"Ja, aber es ist doch ganz nützlich, da dachte ich ich probiere ihn mal aus."

Nun war Snape fast bei ihnen angekommen.

"Hallo Professor!" Begrüßten sie Snape, worauf er nur ein leichtes Nicken zur Bestätigung gab.

"Ms. Warren, ich muss mal kurz mit ihnen sprechen!" Sagte er an Liliana gewandt.

"Sicher Professor!" Sagte sie und ging mit ihm ein paar Meter von ihrem Freunden entfernt, sodass kein anderer Schüler es hören konnte.

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, das sie ihre Zutaten bekommen haben!" Sagte Snape und sah sie musternd an.

"Ja danke Professor, das habe ich in der Tat!" Sagte sie und lächelte wenn sie an die anderen Zutaten dachte, die noch dabei waren. "Doch darf ich sie etwas fragen Professor?"

Er schaute sie einen Moment an und nickte dann.

"Sie brauchen mir nicht zu antworten, wenn sie nicht wollen, denn es ist ihre Sache. Doch mich würde interessieren woher sie Ikarus Jangham so gut kennen?" Sagte sie und hoffte sie hatte sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Doch es interessierte sie wirklich.

Snape zuckte kurz mit den Mundwinkeln."Er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Normalerweise bleibt eine feste Freundschaft bestehen auch nach den Lehrjahren." Sagte er und beobachtete gespannt ihre Reaktion, er war sich sicher sie wüsste was er andeuten wollte. Ihre einzige sichtbare Reaktion war, das ihre Augen kurz groß wurden. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, das er der Mentor von Snape war.

"Ich verstehe Professor. Danke für die ehrliche Antwort. Natürlich werde ich es für mich behalten!" Sagte sie nun.

Snape lächelte innerlich, denn genau das hatte er von ihr erwartet.

"Ich weiß Ms. Warren!" Damit drehte er sich um und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als Liliana ihn aufhielt.

"Professor?" Fragte sie ihn. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie fragend an.

Liliana schloss kurz die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sie mehrere Pergamente in ihrer Hand, die sie Snape reichte.

"Meine Notizen zu dem Trank. Das ist nur fair!" Sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Er schaute sie verwundert an, auch wenn er sich so gut wie nichts anmerken ließ, das diese Schülerin gerade stumme und stablose Beschwörungen benutzt hatte. Er nickte und verschwand nun mit wehenden Roben.

Sie ging leicht grinsend wieder zu ihren Freunden, die wissen wollten, was er von ihr wollte. Sie antwortete nur, das er nachgefragt hatte, ob die Zutaten angekommen wären. Dann setzte sie sich wieder in ihren Sessel und begann das Buch mit dem Sprüchen weiter zu lesen.

Ihre Freunde wussten das dies wohl noch nicht alles war was die beiden beredet hatten, dafür war Liliana viel zu sehr in Gedanken, als sie zu ihnen zurück kam. Doch wenn Sie es ihnen nicht von sich aus sagte, dann hatte sie ihre Gründe dafür und würden sie auch nicht drängen. Sie vermuteten das Snape ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle es niemanden sagen und in solchen Fällen war Liliana absolut treu. Was ihre Freunde sehr an ihr schätzten.

Am Mittwoch konnte Liliana ausschlafen, da sie eine Freistunde hatte. Doch hatte sie leider vergessen ihren Wecker zustellen und als sie wach wurde, bekam sie einen Schock, bei einem Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte schon 10 Minuten vom Zauberkunstunterricht verpasst. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und ihre Schultasche, die sie zum Glück schon immer Abends packte und rannte zum Unterrichtsraum für Zauberkunst. Auf dem Weg sprach sie einen Reinigungszauber, einen Ankleidezauber und einen Zauber für ihre Haare auf sich. Als sie 3 Minuten später schnaufend vor der Tür stand, musterte sie sich noch mal kurz und betrat den Raum.

Die Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um und Professor Flitwick kam auf sie zu.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich habe verschlafen. Jemand muss wohl einen Zauber auf meinem Wecker gelegt haben. Ich werde das nach dem Unterricht überprüfen, das verspreche ich ihnen. Ich werde denjenigen schon zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Sie wissen doch das ich ungern etwas von ihrem guten Unterricht verpasse." Sagte Liliana in einem normalen freundlichen Tonfall. Die Klasse lachte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand und als sie zu ihren Freunden blickte, sah sie das sie sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen mussten. Selbst Professor Flitwick lächelte innerlich über die Aussage seiner besten Schülerin.

"Ms. Warren es ehrt mich das sie meinen Unterricht gut finden, doch ist dies keine Entschuldigung. Ich würde ihnen dringend raten ihren Wecker auf Zauber zu überprüfen bevor sie sich schlafen legen. Diesmal ist es noch eine Verwarnung und nun gehen sie zu ihrem Platz." Sagte der Professor und ging mit einem leichten lächelnd wieder nach vorn.

Liliana ging schnell zu ihrem Platz und packte ihre Sachen aus.

"Liliana. Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Sachen!" Fragte sie Damian der neben ihr saß, leise. Sie zuckte nur leicht dir Schultern und dann folgten sie dem Unterricht. Doch für Liliana war es zu langweilig, weil sie die Zauber schon beherrschte mit und ohne Zauberstab. Als sie endlich die Theorie durch hatten, sollten sie die Zauber ausführen. Liliana brachte mit einer geschickten Handbewegung einen Schmetterling in die Form eines Spiegels. Die verschiedenen Oberflächen, die Bewegung des Objektes und die unterschiedliche Härte, waren hierbei zu beachten. Liliana verwandelte den Spiegel wieder zurück und machte diesen Zauber noch ein paar Mal, dann setzte sie sich hin, nachdem sie ihren Freunden geholfen hatte und versuchte den Schmetterling zudressieren, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Professor Flitwick machte seine Runde durch die Klasse und als er bei ihr ankam fragte er sie.

"Ms. Warren. Würden sie mir den Zauber bitte zeigen. Da ich sie nicht mehr üben sehe, haben sie es also wohl geschafft."

Liliana nickte erhob sich und verwandelte den Schmetterling in den Handspiegel und wieder zurück.

"Sehr gut, das sind 15 Punkte für Slytherin." Sagte er.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte es die Hälfte geschafft und der Professor gab die Hausaufgaben bekannt, damit die anderen Schüler damit schon anfangen könnten. Gerade als es läutete, war Liliana fertig geworden und packte die Sachen weg.

Auf dem Weg runter in die große Halle erzählte Damian das ihm sein Bruder heute morgen beim Frühstück ein Päckchen geschickt hatte mit der Schlangenhaut. Liliana war sofort Feuer und Flamme und beschloss heute Abend mit dem Trank zu beginnen, da er 4 Stunden in Anspruch nahm. Alle nickten und damit war es abgemachte Sache.

Sie alle hatten das Buch über Animagie schon durchgearbeitet und freuten sich schon, ihr Wissen anzuwenden. Doch sie wussten das dies auch sehr schwer werden könnte.

Bevor sie jedoch anfingen sich zu verwandeln mussten sie wissen, welches ihr Animagus war und dafür brauchten sie den Trank.

Liliana aß als wenn sie am verhungern wäre, was auch kein Wunder war, da sie ja kein Frühstück gehabt hatte. Dann machten sie sich auf nach Zaubertränke.

Sie standen vor dem Unterrichtsraum und warteten das ihnen geöffnet wurde. Dann erschienen Snape und Lucius Malfoy hinter ihnen und gingen in den Raum.

"Was will Mr. Malfoy denn hier?" Fragte ein Mädchen und Liliana schaute zu Draco der auf ihren fragenden Blick hin nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie setzten sich und die anderen wendeten sich nun an Draco, ob er wüsste was sein Vater hier will. Draco sah leicht genervt aus und so antwortete Liliana für ihn. "Wir werden es gleich bestimmt erfahren, also seid ruhig!" Die anderen hielten danach wirklich den Mund und Draco flüsterte ein leises Danke in ihr Ohr.

Vorne in einer Ecke beobachteten zwei das interessiert und grinsten innerlich.

Nun trat Professor Snape vor die Schüler und es wurde sofort leise.

"Wir werden heute den Trank der Verdammnis brauen. Die Rezeptur ist an der Tafel und sie wissen wo sich die Zutaten befinden. Mr. Malfoy ist hier in seiner Rolle als Schulrat und wird ihnen hin und wieder mal über die Schulter schauen und den Unterricht beurteilen. Nun fangen sie an." Sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

Liliana begann wie immer ihr Wasser zu erhitzen und besorgte sich dann sie Zutaten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die ihre Notizen im Buch, da sie diesen Trank schon in den Ferien zuhause ausprobiert hatte, war es für sie kein Problem. Nach dem sorgfältigen kleinschneiden und in den Trank geben, musste er nun eine Viertelstunde bei leichter Hitze köcheln. So verringerte sie die Hitze unter dem Kessel und schaute sich im Raum um. Snape ging wie immer durch die Reihen und bei den wenigen Griffindors die noch in dem Unterricht waren, machte er bissige Kommentar. Viele blickten hilfesuchend zu Lucius. Liliana sah ihn jedoch dann nur leicht lächeln. Sie unterhielt sich leise etwas mit Draco der auch bei der Köchelphase angekommen war. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Blaise und sie sah das sein Trank gar nicht gut aussah. Er hatte eine giftgrüne Farbe und war sehr zähflüssig, obwohl er fast durchsichtig sein sollte. Sie schaute auf ihre Notizen im Buch und las das Nesselkraut die meisten Fehler wieder ausbessern würde. Na das hoffte sie. Mit einem Blick stellte sie fest, das Snape langsam auf dem Weg zu ihnen war, so musste sie sich beeilen. Sie machte das Kraut unsichtbar und ließ es in Blaises Kessel schweben. Er sah verwundert auf das sich die Farbe und Konsistenz schlagartig änderte und nun die gewünschte annahm. Gerade da kam Snape und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Mit einem Nicken ging er weiter und schaute Dracos und Lilianas Trank an. Auch hier ein Nicken und er ging wieder nach vorne. Liliana ließ die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Blaise sah sich nach seinem Wohltäter um und als er sah das Liliana ihn leicht angrinste, nickte er ihr zu und formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort Danke.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und kümmerte sich nun um ihren eigenen Kessel, wobei sie Lucius Malfoy gar nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er auf einmal hinter ihr stand. "Bemerkenswert!" Sagte er in einer samtigen leisen Stimme, und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Keiner sonst hatte es mitbekommen. Er ging weiter und schaute interessiert in die Kessel. Jedoch bei den Griffindors eher etwas angeekelt. Doch sagte er nichts. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde hatte es sich Lucius hinter dem Pult auf Snapes Platz bequem gemacht und schaute die Klasse ruhig an. Während Snape durch die Reihen ging und bei den Slytherin Verbesserungen vorschlug. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und blitzartig drehte Snape sich zu dem Kessel von Seamus Finnigen um und sprach einen Zauber, sodass eine unsichtbare Wand erschien und nichts von dem giftigen Zaubertrank auf die Schüler kam, sondern langsam auf den Boden floss. Noch einen Schlenker und die giftige Brühe war verschwunden und ein wütender Snape baute sich vor Seamus auf.

Liliana, Draco und noch ein paar andere Slytherins waren aus einem Schutzreflex schon mit einer Bewegung unter ihren Tischen verschwunden. Nun erhoben sie sich und schauten sich den wütenden Snape an.

"Mr. Finnigen, wenn sie nicht fähig sind einen Trank zu brauen ohne das er in die Luft fliegt, dann sind sie in meinem Unterricht falsch. Da auch ihre Leistung in dem Test nicht sehr berauschend war, werde ich mit ihrer Hauslehrerin sprechen, ob es nicht besser ist, sie aus Sicherheitsgründen aus dem Unterricht zu entfernen. Ich dulde so etwas in meinem Unterricht nicht wie sie wissen. Kommen sie heute Abend um 20:00 Uhr und holen sie sich ihre Strafarbeit ab." Damit ging er wieder weiter durch die Reihen und ließ einen ziemlich aufgelösten Seamus zurück.

Als es läutete sprach Snape mit schneidender Stimme:

"Füllen sie 2 Phiolen ab, beschriften sie sie und bringen sie sie nach vorne. Dann könnt ihr gehen."Liliana verkorkte zwei Phiolen und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs war ihr Arbeitsbereich sauber und ihre Sachen verstaut. Dann brachte sie sie nach vorne und ging zusammen mit Draco aus dem Raum.

Sie wollten nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben, da Snape nun eine Mordslaune hatte.

Als der letzte Schüler verschwunden war und die Tür geschlossen, verstaute Snape die Phiolen in seiner Tasche.

"Severus beruhige dich wieder. Was hällst du vom Abendessen in meinem Mannor. Narcissa wird sich freuen Gäste zuhaben."Snape stimme nun zu und beide verschwanden nach Malfoy Mannor, da Snape heute keinen weiteren Unterricht hatte.

Liliana traf sich mit Ryan und sie gingen zu Arithmantik. Normalerweise mochten beide die Herausforderung die dieses schwere Fach war. Doch heute saßen sie wie auf Kohlen. Sie wollten endlich den Trank beginnen.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie zügigen Schrittes in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen kamen auch gerade und so gingen sie in Lilianas Zimmer. Elaine kannte das schon, das Liliana öfter Tränke in ihrem Zimmer braute und es störte sie nicht, da sie im Gegenzug dafür auch immer benötigte Tränke von Liliana bekam. Sie begannen mit dem Brauen und alle machten sich daran die Zutaten sehr sorgfällig zu zerschneiden, verreiben oder zu Pulver zu verarbeiten. Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sich Damian und Ryan und gingen zum Abendessen. Sie würden den anderen beiden etwas aus der Küche mitbringen. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden war der Trank fertig und Liliana füllte ihn vorsichtig in 4 Phiolen ein, die sie verkorkte. Zur Sicherheit machte sie sie noch Bruchsicher. Dann füllte sie den restlichen Trank ab und gab ihn in ihre Sammlung.

Die vier überlegten wo sie es in Ruhe ausprobieren könnten, ohne von Schülern, Lehrern oder Geistern gestört zu werden. Sie entschlossen sich für den Raum der Wünsche.

Es war nun kurz nach acht und um elf begann die Ausgangssperre. Keiner rechnete damit, das sie es vorher wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum schafften.

Im Raum der Wünsche standen sie dann plötzlich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Studierzimmer das sich Ryan ausgedacht hatte.

"Also Leute seit ihr bereit?" Fragte Damian.

"Wer will beginnen? Ich würde sagen wir machen es einzeln, dann können die anderen im Notfall die Zauber zur Rückverwandlung sprechen"

"Ich würde gerne beginnen!" Sagte Ryan und alle nickten.

Er nahm den Trank und trank ihn mit einem gemurmelten "Prost".

Kurz passierte nichts, doch dann begann er sich zu verändern. Er wurde kleiner und Schritt für Schritt nahm er die Gestallt von einem schwarzen Leoparden an. Er machte vorsichtige Versuche sich an seinen Körper zugewöhnen und zulaufen, doch fiel sofort hin. Die anderen mussten lachen und halfen ihm wieder auf die Pfoten. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte er das laufen und wurde schneller. Dann kam er wieder auf die anderen zu und nickte ihnen zu. Liliana sprach den Rückwandlungszauber und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand Ryan wieder vor ihnen. "Hey alter. Das war klasse!" Sagte Damian und klopfte ihm auch die Schultern. Auch die anderen gratulierten ihm.

"Es ist gar nicht so schwer, nach einiger Zeit hat man sich an den Körper gewöhnt und fühlt die Bewegungen. Doch das Verwandeln ist schmerzhaft." Sagte er und Liliana hielt ihm einen Trank hin. Er trank ihn und die Schmerzen vergingen langsam. Er schaute sie mit erstaunten Augen an.

"Na denkt ihr ich habe mich nicht vorbereitet. Also habe ich ein paar Schmerz und Kräftigungstränke mitgenommen." Lächelte sie.

Die anderen grinsten.

"Was würden wir nur ohne dich tun." Sagte Sofie.

Als nächstes war Sofie dran mit dem Trank und sie verwandelte sich in ein prächtiges stolzes Reh. Doch brauchte sie etwas länger um in der Form zulaufen, da die Beine sehr dünn waren und sie sich erst daran gewöhnen musste. Ihre Fell hatte eine schöne braun weiße Musterung. Nachdem sie auch die ersten Laufübungen und sogar einen kleinen Sprung gemeistert hatte, verwandelten sie anderen sie zurück.

Dann kam Damian und er wurde zu einem weißen Wolf. Er war ein bisschen übermütig in seiner Form und fiel sofort hin. Doch auch er gewöhnte sich daran. Schließlich war Liliana an der Reihe und sie verwandelte sich zu einem stolzen Falken, der leicht größer war wie ein normaler. Ihr Gefieder war glänzend schwarz. Sie brauchte eine ganze Weile um auf den zwei Beinen zulaufen und versuchte auch zufliegen. Zum Schluss schaffte sie es ganz leicht abzuheben, doch fiel sofort wieder auf den Boden. Dann gab sie ihren Freunden das Zeichen und sie verwandelten sie zurück.

"Man das ist ja Wahnsinn ein Falke! Ist aber schwer zu erlernen!" Sagte Damian stolz auf seine Freundin.

"Ja ich glaub das wird noch ein Stück harte Arbeit!" Sagte Liliana und nahm einen Schmerztrank.

"Also das war der erste Schritt. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch jede Einzelheit eures Tieres eingeprägt. Jede kleinste Bewegung ist wichtig! Nun geht's an das erlernen der Form." Sagte Ryan und die anderen Stimmten ihn zu. Doch für heute wollten sie erst mal Schluss machen und versuchen unentdeckt wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zukommen, da es schon nach zwölf Uhr war. Sie wünschten sich Glück und Sofie schaute vorsichtig durch die Tür. "Niemand da!" Sagte sie und die anderen folgten schnell. So machten sie es auch bei jedem Gang. Hin und wieder benutzten sie ein paar Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge. Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte des Weges geschafft als sie an einer Abzweigung fast in jemanden hineinliefen.

Sie schauten sich um und sahen das es Professor Vector war.

"Was haben sie hier um diese Uhrzeit zusuchen?" Fragte er sie mit einer Stimme die sie leicht zum zittern brachte.

Keiner der vier antwortete. "Nun gut ich werde euch zu Professor Snape bringen und er soll sehen was er mit euch macht! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Meine Aufsicht ist gleich zu Ende." Sagte er und ging in Richtung der Kerker vor.

Die vier schauten sich nur geknickt an und liefen notgedrungen hinter ihm her. Sie wollten gar nicht wissen, was Snape für eine Laune hat, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schmeißt. Sie befürchteten schon das schlimmste. Da half es auch nichts das er ihr Hauslehrer war. Es macht es sogar noch schlimmer. In vermeidbaren Sachen verstand er keinen Spaß.

Als sie an Professor Snapes Büro angekommen waren, klopfte Professor Vector laut und kräftig an.

Jedem rutschte das Herz noch ein bisschen tiefer, doch überspielten sie es mit ihrer kühlen antrainierten Slytherin Maske. Doch sie wussten das sie bei Snape nichts brachte.

Einen kurzen Moment nach dem Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Snape stand in der Tür. Jedoch in einer edlen Robe.

"Was kann ich für sie mitten in der Nacht tun, Peter?" Sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme und er fixierte die vier Schüler kurz.

"Ich habe vier deiner Schüler im Nordturm gefunden! Sie weigern sich mir zusagen was sie dort verloren hatten. Hiermit übergebe ich ihnen sie. Eine gute Nacht noch!" Sagte Professor Vector und verschwand.

Snape musterte jeden mit einem kühlen Blick und hielt ihnen dann die Tür auf, sodass sie eintreten konnten. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sprach er mit sehr leiser Stimme.

"Was zur Hölle habt ihr da oben um diese Uhrzeit verloren. Ihr seit eine Schande für Slytherin. Sie können froh sein das Professor Vector sie gefunden hat und nicht ein anderer Lehrer. Er ist meistens nur daran interessiert seine Aufsicht um zukommen. Doch bei mir kommen sie nicht so leicht davon. Also was hatten sie da verloren?" Fragte Snape und ein Schauer ging und über den ganzen Körper. Liliana sah wie Sofie ganz leicht anfing zuzittern. Als keiner Antwortete wurde er zunehmend wütender.

"Antworten sie mir oder ich kann ihnen garantieren das sie morgen ihre Sachen packen können und die Schüle verlassen dürfen!"

"Wir waren in einem alten Klassenraum und haben ein paar Zauber für den Unterricht geübt!" Sagte Damian, jedoch ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme.

"Warum dann ausgerechnet im Nordturm und mitten in der Nacht?" Fragte er nun.

"Ryan und ich hatten als letzte Stunde Arithmantik und Sofie und Damian Wahrsagen. Dann haben wir uns einfach direkt dort einen leeren Klassenraum ausgesucht zum üben. Doch wir waren leider so beschäftigt mit den Zaubern, das wir gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet haben. Es tut uns leid Professor, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" Sagte Liliana und schaute ihn dabei direkt an. Sie hoffte das er ihnen das glaubt. Das war das beste war ihr gerade eingefallen war.

Er schaute Liliana einen Moment an und dann spürte sie wie er versuchte in ihre Gedanken zuschauen um zu sehen ob es die Wahrheit war. Liliana baute sich in Gedanken eine Mauer auf. Ein Stein nach dem anderen, sowie sie es zuhause gelernt hatte. Snape sah die Mauer und das sich immer wieder ein Stein dazugesellte. Er konnte nicht ohne Gewalt ihre Gedanken lesen. Das Mädchen war clever. Dann ließ er von ihr ab.

Sie atmete einmal kurz aus und schaute ihn nun aus gespielt enttäuschten Augen an.

"Ich dachte nicht, das sie zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde Professor. Sie wissen das es gegenüber Schülern nicht erlaubt ist. Warum glauben sie ihren eigenen Slytherin nicht mehr?" Fragte sie nun unschuldig.

Die anderen hatten dies mit angesehen und waren geschockt. Nicht so sehr über Snapes versuch, damit hatten sie gerechnet. Doch sie hatten nicht mit Lilianas dreisten Worten gerechnet. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, so sollte man so nicht mit einem Lehrer reden. Schon gar nicht mit Snape.

Doch Snape überraschte sie und lächelte leicht.

"Sehr gut Ms. Warren. Sie machen ihre Aufgabe wirklich sehr gut und richten sie ihrem Vater aus, das er sie gut gelehrt hat. Ich werde nicht weiter nachfragen was sie dort oben gemacht haben, doch ich weiß sehr wohl das sie lügen. Ich rate ihnen allen sich nicht noch einmal erwischen zulassen. Denn dann kann ihnen Ms. Warren auch nicht mehr helfen. Sie kommen die restlichen Abende der Woche zu mir und verrichten ihre Strafarbeit, einschließlich dem Wochenende. Außerdem werde ich ihre Eltern benachrichtigen müssen. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Fragte er eisig.

Alle erwiderten es und dann scheuchte er sie aus seinem Büro. Sie schauten sich an und gingen leicht ungläubig, aber auch froh das nicht mehr passiert ist, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ließen sie sich kurz auf den Sofas nieder.

"Das war unglaublich!" Sagte Sofie und langsam verschwand ihr zittern.

"Ohja, ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir so einfach davon kommen." Meinte Damian und sprang auf um Liliana kräftig zu umarmen. Dabei murmelte er ein Dankschön.

Liliana lächelte leicht und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung wieder zulösen, da sie bald keine Luft mehr kriegen würde.

Als Damian endlich von ich Abließ, bekam sie von Ryan und Sofie jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange, auch sie bedankten sich bei ihr.

"Ist doch selbstverständlich Leute!" Sagte sie.

"Du warst verdammt gut. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr in Aktion erlebt!" Sagte Ryan nun schmunzelnd. Das "Redegen" wie sie es in Lilianas Familie nennen, hat sie von ihrem Vater. Die beiden sind sehr gut darin anderen das Wort im Mund herum zudrehen und beherrschen ihre Maske gut, die sie nach außen hin zeigen. Ihre Geschwister haben eher die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Liliana musste zugeben, ohne das sie diese perfekt angelernte Maske tragen würde, wäre sie bestimmt schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts, sondern rausgeflogen. Ihr Vater hat ihr gesagt, das es bisher noch keinen gab, der mehr als 30 Benachrichtigungen an die Eltern hatte und immer noch in Hogwarts verweilt. Selbst die Whisleyzwillinge nicht. Liliana beobachtete sie des öfteren und fand, das sie eine gute Arbeit machten mit den Streichen.

"Aber wir bekommen immer noch eine Benachrichtigung nach Hause." "Ja aber meine Eltern, werden sich wahrscheinlich schnell damit abfinden. Liliana." Meinte Damian.

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und nach ein bisschen quatschen gingen sie dann ins Bett.

Leider war es schade, das sie ihre Animagusformen nicht diese Woche an den Abenden üben könne, wie geplant gewesen war. Doch sie konnten damit leben. Dann würden sie eben am Wochenende etwas üben, bevor sie nach Snape mussten für die Strafarbeit.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Kapitel 6 ~

Am Freitag bekam sie Post und als sie Gerry sah, die Familieneule, konnte sie sich auch schon denken, von wem es war.

Gerry landete sanft neben ihrem Teller und reckte leicht den Hals in Lilianas Richtung. Sie schmunzelte und streichelte die verschmuste Eule. Roxana war Schuld daran, das sie nun immer Streicheleinheiten erwartete von ihren Besitzern.

Ihr ein Stück Schinken reichend, machte sich Liliana daran den Brief zuöffnen. Er war mit einem Wachssiegel der Warrens verschlossen und so deutete alles darauf hin, das ihr Vater ihr geschrieben hatte. Ihre Mutter verwendete meistens nicht das Siegel.

Kurz tief durchatmend öffnete sie den Brief und erkannte sofort die geschmeidige elegante Handschrift ihres Vaters.

"Guten Morgen Liliana,

Deine Mutter und ich waren nicht sehr begeistert über die Benachrichtigung der Schule. Wie schaffst du es nur? Du bist doch gerade erst mal ein paar Wochen wieder dort. Nein die Ausrede, das die Lehrer es wohl auf dich abgesehen haben, werde ich dir nicht glauben.

Denk dir was anderes aus. Du weißt doch Schatz du sollst dich nicht erwischen lassen, was auch immer du tust. Wozu gibt es denn so viele Geheimgänge im Schloss? Es ist ein ernstgemeinter und sehr einfacher Rat von mir, der dir viel Probleme fernhält.

Sei gegrüßt und geküsst,

Deine Eltern.

p.s. sag Roxana sie soll sich neben Quidditsch auch noch auf die Schule konzentrieren!"

Das war gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil es erst die erste Benachrichtigung von der Schule war, in diesem Jahr. Sie schaute ihre Freunde an. Die meisten hatten schon eher von ihren Eltern Post bekommen, worin sie sich aufregten über die Benachrichtigung.

Ryan der neben ihr saß, hatte das Familienwappen der Warren erkannt und fragte nun neugierig:

"Und reißen deine Eltern die den Kopf ab?"

"Nein, wahrscheinlich weil es noch die erste war. Aber sie haben mir ans Herz gelegt, ich solle mich nicht erwischen lassen, was auch immer ich mache." Sagte Liliana nun leicht grinsend.

"Na du hast ein Glück. Ich hab ne Standpauke von meiner Mutter zuhören bekommen!" Meinte Sofie nun.

"Mein Vater schreibt, wie sollten mehr die Geheimgänge des Schlosses ausnutzen!" Fügte Liliana an.

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und dachte kurz darüber nach. Ja sie sollten sich in Zukunft wirklich besser anstrengen und mehr die Geheimgänge nutzen.

Es kam Liliana so vor, als wenn diese Woche nie enden würde. Sie zog sich quälend langsam dahin. Dann war es endlich Sonntag und sie saßen beim Abendessen in der großen Halle.

Nach dem Essen würden sie wieder zu Snape müssen. Er hatte sie den Tränkeklassenraum mit Eimer und Bürste schrubben lassen, die Trankzutaten für die Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge ordnen lassen und haufenweise Kessel schrubben und Aufätze schreiben lassen, in den letzten Tagen. So genossen sie das Essen, bis sie wieder einmal zu Snape mussten und irgendeine wertlose Arbeit verrichten durften.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore und teilte den Schülern das Datum für das erste Wochenende in Hogsmade mit, wo sie sich auch passende Kostüme suchen könnten für den am darauffolgenden Halloweenball. Die Vorschrift war, das man verkleidet erscheinen musste und das löste sofort einen Begeisterungsruf bei den meisten weiblichen Personen aus.

Liliana und ihre Freunde unterhielten sich später über ihre Kostüme und ihre Ballbegleitung während sie mehrere Regale in einer riesigen Abstellkammer abstäubten und niesen mussten.

"Mit wem geht ihr zum Ball?" Fragte Sofie fröhlich nach einem Niesser. "Weiß jemand schon mit wem?"

"Ich werde wahrscheinlich Fenja fragen!" Sagte Damian grinsend. Die anderen grinsten nun auch. In letzter Zeit haben die beiden oft zusammengehockt.

"Das freut mich Damian. Sie ist echt ne total liebe!" Sagte Liliana und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

"Danke. Ich mag sie wirklich sehr! Wer weiß sonst noch mit wem er hingeht?" Fragte er in die Runde.

"Keine Ahnung alter, aber ich hab schon wen in Aussicht!" Sagte Ryan und grinste schelmisch.

"Ich wünschte Adrian wäre noch auf der Schule. Der kann richtig gut tanzen. Mit ihm war der letzte Ball echt richtig gut!" Meinte Liliana und war kurz in Gedanken über ihren guten Freund Adrian McNair.

"Ja es ist richtig ruhiger geworden, jetzt wo er nicht mehr hier ist. Er war so etwas wie das Gegenstück der Whisleyzwillinge nur gerissener. Klar als Slytherin." Erzählte Damian und musste kurz darauf niesen, von dem Staub.

Nach 4 Stunden kam Snape dann zu ihnen und meinte es wäre genug. Sie sollten sich schnell in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum aufmachen, da bald die Sperrstunde beginnen würde.

Die Freunde machten nicht mehr viel diesen Abend und gingen dann auch bald ins Bett.

Die Woche über beim Unterricht langweilte Liliana sich. Ziemlich alles was sie in den Fächern durchnahmen konnte sie schon. Außer in alte Runen und Arithmantik mühte sie sich ab, genau wie all die anderen. Das war ihr in den Ferien zu langweilig gewesen, deshalb hatte sie dafür zwar was getan, doch nicht so viel wie für die anderen Fächer.

In alte Runen hatten sie als kurzzeitige Vertretung den Direktor, Professor Dumbledore. Man merkte das er viel wusste, doch schien ihm irgendwie nicht gelegen zu sein, auch das Wissen anderen beizubringen in diesem Fach. Bevor er Schulleiter wurde war er Verwandlungslehrer und hatte einen sehr guten Ruf, so wusste Liliana. Sie hoffte dennoch auf eine andere Vertretung. Die ihnen etwas mehr beibrachte.

In den Fächern wo sie etwas durchnahmen was sie schon konnte oder zumindest die Theorie beherrschte, war sie schnell fertig mit den gestellten Aufgaben und half dann ihren Freunden. Sie machte kein großes Trara daraus, das sie meist als erste alles geschafft hatte und hatte so auch genug Zeit in den Stunden noch ihre Hausaufgaben für andere Fächer zu machen.

Wie sie feststellen mussten hatten auch sie, sowie die meisten Slytherins in den Ferien gelernt. Griffindor und Huffelpuff hingen in den gemeinsamen Stunden mit den Slytherins meistens hinterher. Ravenclaw war nicht ganz so schlimm. Ein Lieblingsthema der Schlangen war, die anderen Häuser runter zumachen und mit ein Hauptargument war, das sie den Unterricht aufhalten würden. Liliana grinste dann immer nur und hörte sich das Geschrei vor allem der Griffindors lächelnd an. Viele Slytherins reagierten wie sie. Die Schlangen waren eben nach Außen hin kühl und ließen sich nicht provozieren. Auch wenn Draco dies manchmal nicht schaffte.

Die ersten Wochen vergingen und dann stand das erste Quidditschspiel der Season an. Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin. Die Quidditschteams der Ravenclaw und Slytherin trainierten zur Zeit hart.

Roxana war jetzt schon richtig aufgeregt und legte ihre ganze Konzentration aufs Training, was Marcus Flint natürlich sehr begrüßte.

An den Abenden übten die Freunde ihre Animagustransformationen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer tief im Kerker. Inzwischen wussten sie welche Lehrer, wann den Kerker Beaufsichtigten. Insbesondere Snape natürlich. Außer ihm trauten sich nur noch eine Handvoll Lehrer hier runter in die Kerker um ihre Patroullien durch zuführen. Deshalb hatten sie sich auch entschieden zum Üben, hier im Kerker zubleiben.

Es war schwer, doch es half ihnen das sie die Theorie schon konnten und nun versuchten sie sie umzusetzen und sich in die Tiere zu verwandeln. Sie begannen mit einzelnen Körperteilen und langsam bekamen sie ein Gespür dafür wie es funktionierte. Lilianas Arm hatte immer mal wieder die Form eines Flügels mit pechschwarzen Federn. Bei dieser Gelegenheit zog sie sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei, auch gleich eine heraus.

Sie wollte die als Schreibfeder benutzen, für die feineren Briefe. Die Feder war gute 25cm lang.

Sofie gelang es immer leichter ihren Kopf in einen Rehkopf zu verwandeln, was ziemlich lustig aussah und die anderen oft durch lachen, von ihrem Training abhielt. Aber auch die anderen Beiden machten gute Fortschritte.

Damian ließ sich einen weißen buschigen Wolfsschwanz wachsen und Ryan schaffte es sogar beide Hände in die Pfoten des Leoparden zu verwandeln. Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei, aber auch gingen sie nach mehreren Stunden immer völlig geschafft ins Bett.

Ihre Mitschüler wunderte dies etwas, doch sie sahen ein, das es nicht ihre Angelegenheit war.

Der Samstag kam und alle Schüler strömten zum Quidditschstadion. Roxana hatte sich schon mit Allan zu den Umkleideräumen verdrückt, genauso wie die restlichen Spieler.

Die Slytherins dominierten das Spiel das schon über zwei Stunden lief, als Draco mit einem riskanten Flugmanöver den Schatz fing. Mit vielen Loopings flog er zurück zur jubelnden Slytherinmannschaft. Die ganze Slytherintrebühne bebte unter den Scharren der jubelnden Schüler. Selbst Professor Snape erlaubte sich ein überlegendes Grinsen.

Liliana quetschte auch sofort auf ihre kleine Schwester zu, die der Mannschaft viele Punkte beschert hatte und fiel ihr in die Arme.

"Du warst super Rox!" Dann drehte sie sich nach Allan um der schräg hinter ihr stand und umarmte auch ihn.

"Wahnsinn welche harten Bälle du gehalten hast, Al!" Sagte sie lachend!"

Auch die anderen Schüler gratulierten den Spielern und sie gingen alle zusammen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Party würde heute bestimmt lange gehen, dachte Liliana noch und folgte dann den anderen.

Markus Flint hatte schon alles avanciert und auf jedem Tisch im Raum standen dutzende Flaschen Butterbier. An den Tischen, die meistens von den älteren Klassen besetzt wurden, standen außerdem aber noch Flaschen mit Feuerwhiskey. Später am Abend hatte auch jemand gute Musik herbei geschafft und ein paar Schüler begannen zutanzen.

Marcus Flint löste sich von seinen Freunden und ging auf Liliana zu.

"Hättest du Lust zutanzen Liliana." Fragte er sie fröhlich. Natürlich hatte sie. Sie liebte tanzen.

"Aber klar Marcus!" Dann gingen die Beiden und fingen an gemütlich zutanzen. Marcus drehte sie ein paar Mal gekonnt und beide stellten fest, das der andere gut tanzen konnte.

"Sag mal Liliana. Ich würde dich gerne fragen ob du mit mir zum Halloweenball gehen würdest."

Sie musterte den jungen Mann vor sich. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm immer wieder in die Stirn, doch das schien ihn nicht zustören. Seine blauen Augen blickten sie ehrlich an und Liliana spürte wie er sie mit seiner Hand um ihrer Taille noch etwas mehr an sich zog. So konnte sie ohne Probleme seine harten Muskeln spüren und sie wusste warum so fiele Mädchen auf ihn standen.

Er sah sehr attraktiv aus und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, das er nur zu gut wusste, wie er ein Mädchen zu berühren hatte, damit sie leise in seinen Armen anfing zustöhnen.

Sie lächelt ihn ehrlich an und antwortete dann:

"Es wäre mir eine Freude mit dir zu dem Ball zugehen." Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher und Liliana legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie genossen den Tanz.

Als aus dem verzauberten Radio etwas schnellere Musik kam, gingen sie wieder zurück und setzten sich zu den anderen.

Liliana sah das Damian mit Fenja am tanzen war und Sofie mit Blaise Zabini.

Als sie saßen schaute Draco sie einen Moment ernst an, bevor er grinsend zwei neue Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey vor Marcus und Liliana stellte.

Liliana grinste nur und amüsierte sich köstlich über das Gesicht von Marcus. Genau wie Draco.

Dann sagte Draco mit fröhlicher Stimme.

"Hey man, schau nicht so als würde ich dir den Kopf abreißen. Wieso sollte ich das tun? Zwischen Liliana und mir ist das eine… mh… sagen wir eher rein körperliche Sache. Wir haben hin und wieder Spaß zusammen, aber keinem ist dem anderen Rechenschaft schuldig. Also entspann dich, Kumpel! Außerdem macht Liliana doch eh was sie will und mit wem!" Sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Damit war das Eis gebrochen und auch Marcus konnte nun mitlachen.

Liliana unterhielt sich angestrengt mit Draco und Marcus, als sie auf einmal einen schwarzen Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah.

Dann erkannte sie ihn.

"Seit wann ist Snape denn hier?" Fragte sie interessiert.

"Och schon ne Weile. Ist gekommen als ihr am tanzen wart." Antwortete Draco und winkte Snape zu. Der daraufhin zu ihnen rüber kam.

"Hallo Professor. Wollen sie sich nicht zu uns gesellen?" Fragte Draco ihn freundlich und hielt ihm ein Glas mit Whiskey hin. Er schaute in die kleine Runde, bestehend aus Draco, Marcus und Liliana und setzte sich dann tatsächlich.

"Danke Mr. Malfoy! Sie haben gut gespielt. Und auch sie Mr. Flint!" Sagte er in seiner leisen samtenen Stimme.

"Danke Professor. Haben sie den Blick von McGonagall gehen? Sie war ehrlich entsetzt das wir gewonnen haben!" Sagte Marcus nun lachend.

Auch Snape lächelte leise.

"Ja das ist mir auch aufgefallen!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Snape Liliana ansprach.

"Wie haben ihre Eltern denn auf die Benachrichtigung reagiert Ms. Warren?" Fragte er interessiert und ohne zynischen Unterton.

"Och sie waren nicht erfreut, aber ich denke da das der erste war in diesem Jahr, ist das noch in Ordnung. Sie haben mir nur nahe gelegt, ich solle mich nicht mehr erwischen lassen!" Sagte Liliana nun lachend.

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wie viele Nachrichten hattest du den letztes Jahr Liliana?" Fragte Marcus interessiert.

"Och … 34!" Sagte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Marcus hätte fast seinen Drink verschüttet als er dies hörte.

"34? Das ist fast so viel wie die Zwillinge von Griffindor."

"Aber dieses Jahr lassen sie es ruhiger angehen Ms Warren?" Fragte Snape nun interessiert. Liliana grinste ihn offen an.

"Nun, oder ich lasse mich nicht erwischen Professor!" Snape schaute sie einen Moment an und nickte dann.

"In der Tat." Sagte er nur.

Liliana kam gerade ein Gedanke.

"Sagt mal Leute. Ich habe gerade ne gute Idee. Bis jetzt war es irgendwie viel zu ruhig hier im Schloss oder? Selbst von den Zwillingen hört man kaum noch was. Mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen!" Sagte sie in Gedanken.

Alle drei schauten sie erstaunt an, sogar Snape.

"Ja du hast recht. Es ist wirklich ruhig. Vielleicht sollten wir das bald ändern!" Meinte Draco nun auch.

"Ich werde sie nun alleine lassen und bin gespannt was ihr plötzlicher Geistesblitz war Ms. Warren!" Mit einem leichten Grinsen erhob sich Snape und verschwand.

"Er lässt uns alleine zum Planen." Lächelte Draco.

Liliana erzählte Marcus und Draco ihre Idee und sie waren begeistert. Zwar gab es noch ein paar Unklarheiten, doch die würden sie schon lösen.

"Aber wie willst du die anderen dazu kriegen. Wir brauchen etwa 3 bis 4 pro Haus, damit die Wirkung erzielt wird." Sagte Marcus.

"Also ich werde Griffindor übernehmen. Wenn wir dich da hin lassen Draco, weigern sie sich erst Recht. Wer übernimmt Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff?""Ich übernehm' Huffelpuff. Ich kenne da ein paar Leute näher." Sagte Marcus.

"Dann werde ich mich um Ravenclaw kümmern. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee!" Fügte Draco an.

"Wenn das durchgehen sollte, dann wird das richtig gut!" Sagte Marcus.

Liliana schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb 3 morgens. Sie schaute sich um und musste lächeln, denn es waren bestimmt noch die Hälfte der Slytherinschüler anwesend. Meist aus den höheren Klassen natürlich. Die Slytherinpartys waren legendär in Hogwarts. Kein anderes Haus feierte so oft und feucht fröhlich wie sie. Liliana ging zu den großen Fenstern, die so verzaubert waren, das sie das gleiche Bild haben, wie es draußen war. Da die Kerker eigentlich unter der Erde waren. Sie schaute sich die Wolken an die hin und wieder den schönen Sternenhimmel verbargen. Sie liebte die Sterne und wäre gerne jetzt draußen gewesen.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten zwei muskulöse Arme um sie und zogen sie an ebenso eine muskulöse Brust. Liliana atmete den Geruch des Mannes ein und seufzte leicht. Sie mochte den Geruch von ihm, der so himmlisch nach Waldbeeren gemixt mit seinen ganz eigenen Geruch war. Sie lehnte sich zurück an ihn und so standen sie dort ein bisschen. Beide genossen die Stille und die Aussicht auf die Sterne. Liliana wusste das die anderen sie wahrscheinlich hier nicht sehen konnten, da sie etwas in einer Nische standen, die nicht direkt eingeblickt werden konnte. Leise hörte sie seinen Atem hinter sich. Er war etwa einen halben bis ganzen Kopf größer wie sie.

"Wollen wir nach draußen gehen und uns unter die Sterne legen?" Fragte er mit leiser und sanfter Stimme in ihr Ohr, was sie leise zum seufzen brachte. Er kommentierte es mit einem leisen Lächeln und löste sich nun von ihr um ihr die Hand hin zuhalten. Sie sah in seine funkelnden Augen, die mehr versprachen als sich nur die Sterne anzuschauen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und Draco führte sie geschickt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus ohne das es viele bemerkten. Sie redeten sowieso schon von ihnen beiden als nächstes Traumpaar von Slytherin, doch das störte die Beiden nicht. Sie genossen hin und wieder die Zeit miteinander. Dies musste auch nicht immer nur Sex sein, manchmal trafen sie sich auch auf dem Astronomieturm und redeten nur oder schauten sich die Sterne an.

Draco führte sie elegant von einem zum nächsten Geheimgang, wovon Liliana die meisten kannte, sodass sie bald bei einer alten Ritterrüstung ankamen. Draco schaute sich kurz um und griff dann hinter den Ritter. Daraufhin schob er sich sehr schweflig aber dennoch ohne einen Laut an die Seite und gab eine kleine Tür frei.

Draco verneigte sich kurz vor dem Ritter und er nickte ihm kurz zu. Auch Liliana verneigte sich kurz und der Ritter hob seinen Ritterhelm ab zum Gruß. Dann öffneten sie die Tür dahinter und gingen hindurch, die Türe sorgfältig wieder verschließend. Sie gingen einen kleinen Gang entlang der etwa 50 Meter lang war und öffneten dann wieder eine Tür. Er schaute kurz hinaus und zog Liliana dann mit sich hinaus nach draußen. Sie standen auf der Rückseite des Schlosses und Liliana beobachtete fasziniert wie die Tür wieder in der Mauer verschwand.

"Es ist ähnlich wie beim Eingang der Winkelgasse. Du musst die richtigen Steine anklopfen, dann öffnet sich die Tür wieder." Liliana war begeistert.

"Das ist Wahnsinn Draco."

Er lächelte und nickte, während er seinen Arm um Liliana legte und sie zu sich zog, sodass sie dicht vor ihm stand. Seine freie Hand glitt über ihre Wange zum Nacken und zog ihren Kopf sanft zu seinem. Er pustete leicht an ihre Schläfe und beugte sich dann zu ihrem Mund herunter.

Leicht strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und biss dann leicht in ihre Unterlippe. Liliana legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Dann öffnete sie ihre Lippen und hieß seine Zunge willkommen, mit sanften Bewegungen, die zunehmend stärker wurden. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss heftig und ließ sie spüren was er wollte. Dieser Kuss war fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Beide lösten sich wieder voneinander immer noch schwer atmend und gingen in Richtung See. Am Rande des Sees setzte sich Draco ins Gras. Liliana schaute auf zu den Sternen die zur Zeit von ein paar Wolken verdeckt wurden.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen setzte sie sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, breitbeinig auf Dracos Schoß. Ihr Rock der Schulrobe rutschte dabei hoch und entblößte die Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel.

Als Draco die nun freigewordene Haut sah, zog er hörbar die Lust ein. Er stützte sich zurück auf seine Arme. Liliana strich mit ihrem Händen über seine Brust nach oben und begann dort mit geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Quidditschuniform zuöffnen. Langsam legte sie immer mehr Haut frei und verwöhnte sie mit kleinen leichten Bissen, ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen. Auch seine Brustwarzen bekamen diese Behandlung und als sie leicht in eine hinein biss, stöhnte Draco lustvoll auf. Sie glitt an ihm hoch und gab ihm einen heißen Kuss. Sie begann ihren Unterkörper auf seinem leicht kreisen zulassen. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und erwiderte ihn wild. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in einem wilden Spiel. Liliana spürte eine hand auf ihrem Rücken und sie schob sie langsam wieder zu Seite und hielt sie genau wie seine andere Hand auf dem Boden fest.

Natürlich könnte er sich lösen, wenn er wollte, da er wesentlich mehr Kraft hatte als sie. Sie grinste nun und fuhr an seinem Körper herunter. Ihre Hände drückten seine noch mal auf den Boden, als Zeichen das sie dort bleiben sollten und machten sich dann daran seine Hose zuöffnen. Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sah das er nichts darunter trug. Ihre Hände strichen hauchzart über sein Glied und begannen dann in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen es zumassieren. Als sie ihren Mund auch noch dazu nahm, war sein stöhnen nicht mehr zuüberhören. Sie sah ihn mit geschlossenen Augen, offenen Mund, eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen und sich zwingend nicht mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu berühren. Sein Atem und stöhnen kam immer unregelmäßiger und schneller. Sie wusste das es nicht mehr lange dauerte, da sie das leichte pulsieren schon spüren konnte. So beschleunigte sie noch mal ihr Tempo. Kurz bevor er kam wollte er sie von sich schieben, doch sie nahm ihn noch tiefer auf und schluckte seine Sahne, die er in Schüben in ihren Mund spritzte.

Als er kam schrie er laut auf und verkrallte sich in ihren Haaren.

Liliana hatte kein Problem damit Sperma zuschlucken, sie fand den Geschmack zwar nicht wirklich lecker, doch auch nicht schlimm oder abstoßend. Die letzten Reste von ihren Lippen leckend schloss sie wieder seine Hose und kroch an ihm hoch. Er lag nun im Gras und sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss, bevor sie sich leicht an seinen nackten Oberkörper schmiegte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. Beide blickten ein bisschen in die Sterne, die nun wieder klar zuerkennen waren und von keinen Wolken mehr verdeckt wurden.

"Danke Lia!" Flüsterte er ihr sanft zu. Als Antwort blies sie einmal kurz über seine Brust. "Denk nicht, das ich schon mit dir fertig bin, kleines!" Fügte er nun an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Er zog sie ganz auf sich und erkundete mit seinen Händen ihren Körper. Nach einem heftigen Kuss, drehte er sich mit ihr und stand dann auf. Elegant zog er sie hoch und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Lass uns diese Nacht mal die Vorzüge eines Vertrauensschülerzimmers nutzen." Liliana rann ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

"Na dann lass uns besser gehen, Babe!" Hand in Hand schlichen sie den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Liliana schaute auf ihre Uhr.

"Es ist fast 4. Vielleicht sind nicht mehr viele da!" Und dann betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es waren immer noch ein paar am feiern. Viele sah man an den Tischen sitzen, nicht mehr fähig in die Betten zukommen oder einfach auf dem Boden liegend schlafend. Auch 3 Paare konnte Liliana erkennen, die sich in die Ecken des Raumes verzogen hatten. Sie stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, das auch Ryan mit einem braunhaarigen Mädchen mehr als nur am knutschen war und sah seine Hand die vorne im Schritt des Mädchens lag. Kurz sah sie sich das Mädchen an und stellte fest, das sie einen Jahrgang unter ihnen war. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern, das ihr Name Tanja war. Doch lange konnte sie sich nicht umsehen, da Draco sie an der Hand weiterzog, zu seinen Gemächern. Er nannte das Passwort und Liliana staunte nicht schlecht, als sie einen riesigen Raum beraten. Ein großer Schreibtisch, eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Kamin, eine kleine Küchenzeile, ein paar Schränke und ein riesiges Bett. Es stand an der hinterlegenden Wand, durch schwarze Vorhänge leicht verdeckt. Draco schob sie zum Bett und auf dem Weg dahin, verloren beide Kleidungsstücke, während sie sich küssten. Dann packte er sie und nahm sie auf seine Arme um sie ein paar Meter weiter auf schwarzen Seidenlaken, in der Mitte des Bettes, wieder abzulegen. Das ganze Bett war mit schwarzer Seide bezogen und Liliana konnte am Rand der Decke eine kleine Stickerei sehen. Mit silbernen Lettern waren die Inizialien "DM" eingestickt.

Sie liebten sich hart und ohne Rücksicht. Jeder nahm sich das, was er gerade brauchte. Liliana wusste sie würde es die nächsten Tage bestimmt noch spüren können.

Liliana wachte auf, als sich etwas unter ihr bewegte und sie sah sich um. Sie missbrauchte Dracos Brust gerade als Kopfkissen, eine seiner Hände lag auf ihrem Hintern. Sein schlafendes Gesicht sah friedlich und zufrieden aus. Liliana prägte sich diesen Ausdruck ein, da es einer der Momente war, wo er niemanden seine kühle Maske zeigen musste und konnte. Sie schmiegte sich wieder an seine Brust und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Das nächste Mal wurde sie wach als ein Arm sich um sie schlang und an einen warmen Körper gezogen wurde. Die Hand strich leicht über ihre Seite und endete bei ihren Brüsten. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er sie um dann etwas fester zumassieren.

Liliana schmiegte sich an den Körper hinter ihr und konnte deutlich eine beachtliche Morgenlatte an ihrem Hintern spüren. Leicht glitt ihre Hand zu diesem Objekt und strich ein paar Mal über die Spitze, bevor sie versuchte leicht in die kleine Öffnung einzutauchen, mit der Fingerspitze.

Ein stöhnen direkt an ihrem Ohr ließ sie leicht zittern und darauf folgte ein Biss in ihren Nacken.

Gleichzeitig verirrte sich seine andere Hand in ihren Schoß und begann mit geübten Bewegungen die empfindliche Perle zu reiben und hin und wieder daran zuzwirbeln. Leise spitze Schreie konnte sie nicht vermeiden und drehte nun den Kopf zurück um Dracos noch leicht geschwollene Lippen in Beschlag zunehmen. Sie stöhnten beide in den Mund des anderen, denn beide waren nun durch die Berührungen mehr als nur heiß.

Draco steckte nun mit einem Ruck zwei Finger in ihre Möse und Liliana sehnte sich nach mehr. Sie öffnete ihre Schenkel und schob seine Hand beiseite. Ihre Hand die immer noch an seinem Schwanz war, dirigierte ihn nun genau vor ihre Spalte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß grub er sich tief in sie und beide stöhnten auf. Liliana krallte sich mit einer Hand in den Laken unter ihr fest und die andere lag auf seinem Hintern. Sie kam seinen stoßen entgegen und er ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Perle mit Druck kreisen.

Ihr Kuss wurde wilder und unkonrollierter genau wie ihre Bewegungen und Liliana kam als erstes zum Höhepunkt. Nun ließ sich auch Draco gehen und pumpte sein Sperma mit kräftigen Stößen in sie.

Schwer atmend lagen sie so ineinandergeschlungen da, bis ihr Puls sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann zog sich Liliana von ihm zurück und hörte Draco gleichzeitig einen Reinigungzauber auf sie beiden sprechen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gerollt und blickte auch zu ihr.

"Irgendwann bringst du mich noch mal um, Babe!" Sagte er und Liliana antwortete:

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Doch bis dahin, werden wir noch viel Spaß haben, Honey."

Beide schmunzelten und als sie eine Zeitlang zusammen aneinander geschmiegt gelegen hatten, blickte Draco auf einen kleinen Nachtisch.

"Wau, es ist schon 3 Uhr Nachmittags. Vielleicht sollten wir besser aufstehen!" Sagte er, doch er klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.

"Ja du hast Recht!" Sagte Liliana nun auch, doch rührte sich kein Stück.

"Na da gibt es wohl nur eines zumachen." Sagte er fies grinsend und schob das Laken von ihren Hüften. Dann stand er auf, nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu einer Tür an der Wand zur rechten Seite. Sie gelangten in ein großes Bad, das ihr die Sprache verschlug. Er ging mit ihr zusammen in die große Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Lauwarmes Wasser kam auf sie herunter und nun ließ er sie los, als er sie auf ihre eigenen Beine stellte. Liliana genoss das Wasser auf ihrem verschwitzten Körper.

Nach der Dusche, wo sie es schafften die Finger von sich zulassen und sich jeder selbst einseifte, gingen beide nur mit Handtüchern bekleidet in den Hauptraum von Dracos Vertrauensschülerzimmers. Liliana suchte ihre Schuluniform zusammen, legte sie aufs Bett und nahm eine Phiole aus eine ihrer Taschen. Sie kippte den Verhütungstrank runter und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Zuerst strich sie mit der Hand leicht über ihre Klamotten, die sich zusammenzogen und zu einem dunkelblau/weißen Sommerkleid wurden. Zufrieden zog sie das Kleid nun an, konnte aber leider ihren Slip nicht finden. Naja dann eben ohne, dachte sie sich. Das Kleid war auch nicht zu kurz, sodass sie Probleme bekommen könnte. Draco stand in einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkel blauen Shirt vor ihr. "Du bist ziemlich gut darin." Gab er staunend zu.

"Training, mein Lieber!" Sagte Liliana mit einem grinsen. "Ist ganz praktisch." Fügte sie dann an.

Sie gingen nun zusammen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ernteten nicht wenige Blicke.

Liliana sah sich um und entdeckte ein paar bekannte Gesichter in einigen Sesseln. Alle sahen nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen oder nüchtern aus.

Liliana und Draco setzten sich in zwei Sesseln zu der Truppe.

Damian hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch liegen, hob nur kurz den Kopf und nickte ihnen zu. Sofie war in einem Sessel zusammengesunken und schlief. Ryan und Blaise spielten eine Partie Schach, wobei die Figuren sich ständig beklagten, warum sie so langsam und lustlos dirigiert wurden. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und verließen einfach das Spielfeld. Seufzend betrachtete Blaise seine Figuren, die sogar freiwillig in die für sie vorgesehene Kiste hüpften. Dann schien er die beiden Neuankömmlinge auch bemerkt zuhaben.

"Hey Draco. Liliana! Von euch hat man ja schon lange nichts mehr gesehen!" Grinste er und schaute sich die beiden an. Er wusste das sie beide den Sex miteinander und ihre Freiheit mehr schätzten, als eine Beziehung, doch er dachte sich immer wieder, das diese Beiden perfekt zusammen passen würde. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, wie man so schön sagte.

Ryan schaute sie nun auch breit grinsend an und man sah ihm an, das er wieder irgendeinen unanständigen Kommentar ablassen wollte.

"Hey ihr beiden. Konntet ihr euch endlich voneinander lösen … mh … oder sollte ich eher auseinander lösen, sagen?"

Blaise musste leicht lachen und auch Draco und Liliana grinsten, auf diese Anspielung. "Ja danke, für deine Führsorge. Doch sag mal wer war denn dieses nette braunhaarige Mädchen, das in den Genuss deiner Hand in ihrem Schoß, gekommen ist?" Fragte Liliana breit grinsend zurück. Ryan schnaubte nur kurz und sagte:

"Schach matt." Die anderen brachen nun in Lachen aus und sogar der halbtote Damian wurde davon wieder erweckt. Es stellte sich raus, das er an ein paar Trinkspielen teilgenommen hat, gegen Siebtklässler. Aber am Schluss hatte er ihnen mehr als 100 Dollar abgenommen.

Liliana schaute sich um und sah das noch ein paar Katertränke da waren. Sie ging und holte einen, den sie dann Damian reichte.

"Das kann man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen!" Sagte sie.

Damian grinste sie dankend an und schluckte sofort den Trank.

Liliana hatte den Abend zufuhr zwar auch gut getrunken, doch nicht so viel, das sie jetzt einen Kater hätte. Nach ein paar Stunden, die sie einfach gammelnd in den Sesseln verbrachten, wurde es Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Liliana merkte, wie sie nun wirklich hungrig war, da sie ja schon das Frühstück und Mittagessen verpasst hatten.

Als die Slytherins nun wieder geschlossen beim Abendessen erschienen, erhob sich Dumbledore.

"Guten Abend liebe Wissbegierigen. Da heute Morgen gar keine und heute Mittag nur die Hälfte der Slytherinschüler anwesend waren, habe ich auf das Abendessen gewartet um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass das Hogsmadewochenende ein Wochenende vorverschoben wurde.

Außerdem habe ich einen Vertretungslehrer für das Fach alte Runen gefunden. Er wird morgen hier ankommen und ich werde ihn dann noch mal offiziell vorstellen. Und nun, Guten Appetit!"

Die Slytherins hatten sich grinsend angesehen, als sie erfahren hatten, das nur wenige bis gar keine Schüler, heute den Weg in die große Halle gefunden hatten.

Nun verschlangen sie gierig das Essen und verließen die Halle wie immer mit stolzen und eleganten Bewegungen. Eben Slytherins.

Liliana hatte die Hausaufgaben alle schon fertig, meist in anderen Unterrichtsstunden gemacht und mit ihrem Projekt ihr Zaubertränkebuch mit ihren ganzen Erfahrungen und Bemerkungen zu versehen, hatte sie auch schon erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

So begann sie einen neuen Vorrat an Katertränke, Schmerztränke, Kopfschmerztränke, etc. anzulegen, da die letzte Feier, fast ihre ganzen Reserven aufgebraucht hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie wieder über 250 Katerkränke fertig. Dies sollte für bestimmt zwei Feiern halten, die bestimmt bald kommen würden, da war sie sich sicher. Schließlich stand der Halloweenball, der Weihnachtsball und noch ein Quidditschspiel der Slytherins an, bis zum Ende des Jahres.

In Gedanken war sie bei der letzten Nacht. Er hatte ihr alles abverlangt, doch sie wusste das dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Sie stellte vorausschauend schon mal eine Phiole mit einer milchig aussehenden Flüssigkeit auf ihren Nachtisch und steckte eine weitere in ihre Tasche. Dann ging sie wieder zu den anderen und lauschte amüsiert, was die anderen alles so getrieben haben letzte Nacht. Als sie Draco mit Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sah. Sie setzten sich in zwei Sessel zu Crabble und Goyle. Liliana ging zu Draco rüber schob ihm was in seine Hosentasche und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

"Glaub mir du wirst es morgen brauchen Honey. Es entspannt die Muskeln!" Sagte sie zu ihm. Er verstand schnell was sie gemeint hatte und erwiderte leise.

"Da habe ich mir ja die richtige ausgesucht, mit der ich schlafe. Slytherins Tränketalent. Danke Babe!" Sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu und setzte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück. Nur Blaise der dicht genug saß, hatte die Worte mitbekommen und grinste breit, unterließ jedoch jeden Kommentar.

Ryan sah Liliana fragend an und sie antwortete nur kurz:

"Vorsorge für morgen." Damian und Ryan die das mitbekommen hatten, machten sich ihre eigenen Gedanken, die alle nicht Jugendfrei waren. Doch auch sie fragten nicht weiter nach, es war nicht ihre Angelenheit. Außerdem würde Damian morgen Geburtstag haben und sie wollten im kleinen Kreise ein bisschen feiern. Nach dieser großen Party gestern, bzw. noch heute, brauchten sie nicht wieder so viel Alkohol. Ryan und Liliana planten auch keine große Party für ihren Geburtstag, da sie alle vier zusammen groß feiern wollten Anfang Dezember, wenn auch Sofie volljährig war.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Liliana zusammen mit ihren Freunden schon auf Damian, auch Fenja wartete mit ihnen. Liliana hatte sich gestern ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten und fand das die Beiden perfekt zusammen passten. Als Damian nun die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals herunterkam und sie da stehen sah, schüttelte er nur lächelnd den Kopf.

Alle wünschten ihm alles Gute und umarmten ihn. Geschenke gab es auch ein paar.

Er bekam Poster und Trickos seiner Lieblingsquidditschmannschaft. Liliana und Sofie hatten sogar geschafft Karten zu ergattern zu einem Spiel, welches in ein paar Wochen am Wochenende stattfinden würde. Da er ja nun volljährig war, konnte er, wenn nicht Unterricht war, das Schloss verlassen.

Es waren 3 Karten und sie sagten ihm, das seine Brüder ihn bestimmt gerne begleiten würden. Er strahlte sie an und umarmte sie fröhlich.

Der Tag ging langsam um und am Abend hatten sie eine kleine Party mit zu seinem Geburtstag. Außer den Freunden waren auch noch Draco, Blaise, Marcus und seine Freunde Theodore Nott und Montague Graham anwesend. Es war sehr lustig und sie hatten einigen Spaß.

Mitten in der Party verließ Liliana sie und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Sie ging den Weg hoch zur großen Halle, noch war es nicht 11 Uhr und so auch noch keine Sperrstunde.

Bevor sie zur großen Halle gekommen wäre, bog sie kurz vorher in einen Korridor auf der rechten Seite ein und stoppte vor dem Portait mit der riesigen Obstschale. Grinsend kitzelte sie die Pflaume und das Bild gab ihr den Weg in die Küche frei. Gerade als sie einen Schritt herein gemacht hatte, wurde sie von zwei Seiten gepackt und hinter eine Ecke gezogen.

Liliana sah nur kurz einen roten Haarschopf und so ließ sie es mit sich geschehen, ohne sich zuwehren. Dann ließen die Arme sie wieder los und sie sah sich um. Sie waren in einer kleinen Kammer die abseits von der eigentlichen Küche war. Hier waren nur ein paar alte Holzbänke und Tische. Mit einem leichten grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu den Weasleyzwillingen um, die sie interessiert musterten.

"Nette Begrüßung! Ich freu mich auch euch zusehen. " Sagte Liliana keck und schaute von einem Zwilling zum anderen. Sie waren einen Kopf größer als sie und hatten eine schlanke Figur. Doch wie sie gerade bemerkt hatte, durch die Begrüßung, auch Muskeln unter den Roben versteckt.

Die Beiden schauten sich nun an und grinsten.

"Sicherheitsvorkehrungen!" Sagte einer und der andere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also warum wolltest du uns treffen?"

"Wir mussten zugeben, wir hatten erst mit einem Streich von Slytherins gerechnet, als wir deine Nachricht gelesen haben."

Liliana grinste über die Beiden. Sie wussten genau was der andere sagen wollte.

"Deswegen habe ich euch ja auch den Treffpunkt aussuchen lassen." Sagte sie knapp. "Also ich hatte da letztens eine sagen wir verrückte Idee. Die Slytherins kennen das schon von mir und wundern sich gar nicht mehr darüber." Lachte sie leise als sie deren Gesichter sah.

"Ich dachte mir, das es eindeutig etwas zu ruhig hier im Schloss ist zur Zeit. Da ihr Beiden ja auch anscheinend aufgegeben habt.""Nein, wir haben jetzt nur andere Prioritäten." Sie blickten sich kurz an. "Wir treffen Vorbereitungen einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen nach Hogwarts!" Sagte nun Fred oder George.

"Mh, eine interessante Wahl. Ich wünsch euch viel Glück."

"Danke."

"Ob, nun hättet ihr Interesse an einen kleinen Spiel. Es ist zwar klein, doch wenn wir es richtig angehen, ist die Wirkung perfekt. Also wie sieht's aus?"

Fragte sie nun und sah wie beide sich angrinsten und mit Blicken über ihren Körper streiften. Liliana lachte leise.

"Ich meinte nicht diese Art von Spielen."

"Schade eigentlich.."

"…dagegen hätten wir auch nichts einzuwenden. Doch nun zurück…"

"…zum Thema. Wir sind dabei. Also nun die Einzelheiten!"

Die Beiden wechselten sich perfekt ab und beendeten den Satz des anderen genau.

Nach einer Stunde hatten sie alles besprochen und gingen nun zum Eingang zurück.

Liliana nickte ihnen zu. "Fred, George, wer auch immer wer ist. Es war mir eine Freude."

"Uns auch. Also halt uns auf dem laufenden. Auch wegen dem anderen Spiel!" Zwinkerten sie ihr zu und gaben ihr beide einen Kuss auf die Wange. Immer wieder haben die Beiden doppeldeutige Aussagen in ihrem Gespräch mit einfließen lassen und Liliana wusste gar nicht das es so viele verschiedene Anspielungen geben würde. Doch diese beiden Zwillinge belehrten sie eines besseren. Natürlich war sie ja kein Kind von Traurigkeit und gab auch ordentlich ihre Sprüche ab.

Sie gingen vorsichtig zurück und schauten ob hinter dem Gemälde im Gang jemand war. Als die Luft rein war, nickte Liliana ihnen kurz zu, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und verschwand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ein paar Meter weiter hinter einem Wandteppich.

Die Jungs sahen sich an und gingen zum Teppich. Als sie ihn hoch hoben war dahinter nur eine Steinmauer.

"Sie ist geschickt!" "Ja den Gang kennen wir ja nicht mal. Es gibt nur wenige mit Passwörtern.""Um sie werden wir uns wohl genauer kümmern müssen!" Sagte Fred nun grinsend. Sein Bruder stimmte ihm zu.

"Viel genauer."

Liliana schlich sich unbemerkt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gesellte sich zur kleinen Partyrunde

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell. Im Unterricht war Liliana immer noch meist gelangweilt, doch nutzte sie die Zeit um die Hausaufgaben für andere Stunden zumachen, so hatte sie mehr Zeit zur Verfügung um für ihre Animagusform zulernen. Inzwischen war es kein Problem für sie mehrere Körperteile gleichzeitig zu verwandeln und auch die anderen waren schon sehr weit. Liliana hoffte das sie bald die ganze Transformation schaffen könnten. Doch sie wollten sich erst sicher sein, das sie alle Körperteile perfekt verwandeln können. Es war schließlich nicht gerade ungefährlich, das ohne eine Lehrerperson zumachen.

Ihr ausgearbeiteter Plan für den Halloweenball lief sehr gut. Draco konnte 5 Ravenclaw überzeugen, Marcus 4 Huffelpuff und sie selber rechnete mit 6 Griffindor, die ihr die Zwillinge inzwischen zugesagt hatten. Das war sehr gut, gerade von Griffindor so viele, das würde Eindruck machen. So schrieb Liliana noch einen Brief an ihren Bruder für die restlichen Vorbereitungen, die besser außerhalb von Hogwarts gemacht wurden.

Ryans und Lilianas Geburtstag wurde auch wie Damians im kleinen Rahmen gehalten und alle freuten sich schon auf den Dezember, wo sie dann richtig feiern gehen würden. Sie hatten beschlossen ihren Eltern nichts davon zu erzählen, da sie es wahrscheinlich verbieten würden.

Sie planten in eine Muggeldisco zugehen und dort mal zuschauen, was man da alles so machen kann. Am meisten waren sie auf den Muggelalkohol gespannt.

Ein nerviger Ton riss Liliana am einem Samstagmorgen aus dem Schlaf. Komisch sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, sich einen Wecker gestellt zuhaben, es war ja schließlich Samstag. Kurzerhand ließ sie ihn ohne Zauberstab schweben und dann auf den Boden krachen. Das Geräusch war zwar sehr laut und hörte sich an als wenn er in tausend Teile zersprungen war, aber dafür gab er jetzt seine Ruhe. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen, als ihr die Decke weggenommen wurde. Sie fluchte leise etwas und schlug dann die Augen auf. Sie sah ihre Freunde im Zimmer stehen, die versucht hatten, solange wie möglich nicht laut zulachen. Doch jetzt wo sie sahen, das Liliana die Augen geöffnet hatte, brachen sie in Lachen aus.

"Was macht ihr denn schon so früh hier?" Fragte sie.

"Raus aus den Federn, heute ist Hogsmade angesagt. Und da du ja von allein kaum aus dem Bett kommst, haben wir uns erlaubt etwas nachzuhelfen." Grinste Damian sie an.

"Ja ist gut. Ich mache mich gleich fertig." Murmelte sie leise und drehte sich wieder um um weiterzuschlafen. Gerade als sie dachte ihre Freunde würden sich damit zufrieden geben, klatschte ihr einkaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ryan hatte einen Eimer Wasser über sie schweben lassen und ausgekippt.

Immer noch fluchend, verschwand sie im Bad und nach einer schnellen Dusche, kam sie 5 Minuten später wieder ins Zimmer. Sie hatte ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit Spagettiträgern an, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ein dazu passendes Paar Schuhe und mit einem kurzen Spruch für ihre Haare, war sie fertig.

Nun gingen sie zusammen zur großen Halle und frühstückten. Wobei Liliana jedoch nur ein bisschen Obstsalat aß und sich die meiste Zeit gähnend auf ihren Arm abstützte.

Ihre Freunde grinsten nur, kannten sie Liliana doch schon lange und sie waren froh, das sie hier überhaupt mit ihnen am Tisch saß und nicht wie normal bis Mittags schlief.

Als die Eulen hereinkamen, landeten vor Liliana 3 verschiedene.

Sie seufzte kurz und wandte sich den Eulen zu. Sie nahm zweien den "Tagespropfeten" und die Zeitschrift "Tränke der Zeit" ab und sie ßlich nahm sie der letzten Eule einen purpurnen Brief ab, der auch mit einem Siegel versehen war, welches sie sofort erkannte.

"Du kannst zurück fliegen Unilo. Ich werde später antworten!" Sagte sie zu der Eule, strich ihr sanft durchs Gefieder und gab ihr eine Scheibe Speck. Mit dem Speck im Schnabel machte sie sich davon, aber nicht ohne noch einmal ein zufriedenes Gurren von sich zugeben.

Liliana öffnete nun sehr interessiert den purpurnen Brief mit dem Siegel der McNairs in schwarz.

"Liebste Liliana,

Wie geht es dir? Wie ist Hogwarts ohne mich? Bestimmt schon langweilig und öde oder? Ich habe mich inzwischen hier in Spanien eingelebt. Es ist ein wunderschönes Land und vor allem den vielen Regen von Englang vermisse ich hier absolut nicht.

Die Arbeit ist nicht gerade leicht für mich, aber ich komme mit der Zeit immer besser damit zurecht.

Es tut mir leid das ich nicht auf den Ball der Malfoys kommen konnte, doch ich hatte hier eine Menge zutun. Wie ich dich kenne, hattest du bestimmt trotzdem deinen Spaß.

Achja hiermit nun zu meiner eigentlichen Absicht meine arme Eule quer über den See zuschicken.

Willst du mit mir zum Neujahresball gehen? Ich habe gehört er ist diesmal bei den Zabinis und du weißt ja bei den großen Bällen braucht man eine Begleitung, wenn man nicht völlig in der viel zu formellen und steifen Gesellschaft untergehen will.

Ich könnte mir keine bessere Ballpartnerin vorstellen, als dich.

Mit deinem Witz und Charme machst du selbst die formellste Gesellschaft, zu einer deiner Partys. Ich weiß immer noch nicht so genau wie du das hinbekommst. Es liegt einfach an deiner Art. Die ich im übrigen sehr schätze, wie du weißt. Bitte lass mich deine Antwort wissen.

Schöne Grüße aus der Sonne,

Adrian"

Liliana legte den Brief lächelnd wieder in den Umschlag.

"Von wem ist denn der Brief. Die Eule kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor?" Damian antwortete für sie.

"Das was Adrians Eule oder nicht?"

"Gut erkannt!" Sagte Liliana grinsend.

"Wie geht es ihm denn so? Was schreibt er denn?""Es geht ihm da super und er vermisst den Regen hier überhaupt nicht. Er fragt ob alles schon öde und langweilig hier ist, weil er nicht mehr da ist. Außerdem hat er mich gefragt ob ich mit nicht ihm zum Neujahresball der feinen Gesellschaft gehe! Ich glaube dann musst du mich beraten mit dem Kleid Sofie." Erwiderte sie nun und grinste noch mehr.

Sofies Augen wurden größer. Es war eines ihrer Hobbys schöne Kleider auszuwählen und zukaufen. Liliana wollte gar nicht den Ankleideraum, des hübschen Mädchens mit den langen blonden Haare, sehen.

"Selbstverständlich Liliana. Wann wollen wir die Vorbereitungen dafür treffen?"

"Ganz ruhig. Ich brauche es erst am Ende des Jahres. Vielleicht können wir in den Weihnachtsferien mal zusammen schoppen gehen in der Winkelgasse. Das ist völlig ausreichend."

Sofie nickte gelassen, doch man sah ihr an, das sie in Gedanken wohl schon eine Liste aufstellte, in welche Geschäfte sie zuerst gehen würden.

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie mit ihren drei Freunden runter nach Hogsmade. Zuerst gingen sie ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen und danach teilten sie sich auf, da jeder noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Sie würden sich dann in zwei Stunden im drei Besen treffen.

Liliana schlenderte gemütlich rüber und kaufte sich ein paar neue Federn und Pergamentrollen, da ihr Vorrat bald aufgebraucht war. Noch in dem Laden schrieb sie Adrian eine lange Antwort. Natürlich das sie sich freuen würde mit ihm zu dem Ball zugehen und das sie schon etwas gegen die Ruhe Hogwarts unternehmen werden, die vorherrschte seit er weg war.

Kurz deutete sie ihre Pläne an und ging dann zu dem "Postgeschäft". Fünf Minuten später trat sie wieder heraus und die Eule war mit ihrer Antwort schon verschwunden. Liliana schaute auf die Uhr und sah das sie noch viel Zeit hatte, bis sie sich mit ihren Freunden traf und so ging sie Gemütlich die Hauptstraße in Hogsmade entlang und ging hin und wieder, wenn ihr etwas ins Auge stach in ein Geschäft und schaute es sich genauer an. Sie kam gerade aus einem Laden für magische Artefakte, der sie sehr beeindruckt hat. Nun beschloss sie da sie wirklich nichts mehr zu erledigen hatte, schon mal in die drei Besen zugehen und dort auf die anderen zuwarten. Sie suchte sich einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Reihen aus, wo nicht so viel Trubel von den ganzen Hogwartsschülern war und bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Dann sah sie plötzlich etwas rotes aus dem Augenwinkel und schon saß rechts neben ihr und links neben ihr, jeweils ein Zwilling.

Sie grinste sie an.

"Kein Zauber, kein Umhang, wahrscheinlich ein Trank!" Sagte sie und schaute sie interessiert an. Sie hatte auch schon eine Vermutung um welchen Trank es sich dabei handeln könnte.

Die Zwillinge grinsten nun breit.

"Nicht schlecht, Liliana…"

"…wie kommst du darauf?"

Wechselten sie sich wieder ab.

"Ich interessiere mich ein wenig für Tränke!" Sagte sie nun offen.

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und nickten dann.

"Natürlich, das sagt das Tränketalent von Slytherin…"

"Selbstverständlich. Wo ihr nun schon unerwarteter Weise hier seid, habt ihr Potter überreden können?"

Fragte sie nun interessiert.

Sie Zwillinge grinsten leicht und schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Wir haben ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet…""…doch leider war er nicht sehr davon angetan. Er…"

"…sagte er mache da nicht mit, aber er…"

"würde auch nichts dagegen unternehmen!"

"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Es wäre ein Ass gewesen, naja fragen kann man ja mal."

"Genau, aber wir haben auch so genug." Fügte Fred jetzt an.

"Ja genug um den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen, auf jeden Fall. Viel mehr würde nur eine Panik auslösen!" Meinte Liliana nun nachdenklich.

"Und das war wirklich deine Idee? Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" Fragte George ungläubig, denn auf so etwas sind nicht mal sie gekommen.

Liliana schmunzelte leicht.

"Ja, die Idee kam mir bei einer Slytherinparty. Snape hat sich dezent verzogen, damit wir planen konnten!" Sagte sie nun und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter, mit denen sie gerechnet hatte.

"Er weiß davon?" Fragte Fred.

"Und tut nichts dagegen?" Fragte nun auch George.

"Nein, er weiß nur das etwas geschieht, aber nicht was. Deswegen hat er sich ja zurückgezogen. Wenn er von nichts weiß, kann er auch nichts verbieten!" Lachte Liliana nun ihre beiden identischen Tischpartner an.

Sie schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf.

Liliana sah wie Draco, Blaise, Damian und Ryan auf sie zukamen und wie sich Dracos Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzog.

"War nett mit euch so plaudern Jungs, aber ich glaube ich muss jetzt gehen. Sonst kann es etwas ungemütlich werden." Sagte sie und erhob sich. Die anderen hatten ihr zugenickt und sich an einem freien Platz niedergelassen, bis auf Draco der selbstsicher in ihre Richtung geschlendert kam.

Die Zwillinge folgten ihrem Blick und auch sie versteiften sich ein wenig.

Liliana schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht warum die Familie Malfoy so einen Hass auf die Familie Wesley hatte und umgekehrt, doch sie vermutete das es an Dumbledore und dem dunklen Lord lag. Dennoch konnte man sich doch benehmen, wenn man sich traf. So wie sie es auch tat. Klar mochte sie Griffindors auch nicht sonderlich, da sie viel zu überheblich und von sich selbst eingenommen waren, obwohl sie weit im Schulstoff hinterher hingen. Doch mache waren schon in Ordnung und für ihren Plan riss sie sich dann eben ein bisschen zusammen.

"Bye Liliana…""…und auf Bald!" Sagten die Zwillinge wie immer abwechselnd.

Liliana nickte ihnen nur zu und ging dann auf Draco zu, der bis auf fünf Meter schon an sie heran gekommen war.

"Komm Draco. Wir setzten uns zu den anderen, die warten schon."

Als er sie sah erhellte sich seine Maske kurz, doch dann blickte er wieder zu den beiden Rothaarigen.

"Es hat keinen Sinn, Draco. Und jetzt komm mit!" Sagt Liliana mit kühler Stimme und legte eine Hand an Dracos Brust um ihn zustoppen. Angesichts ihres Tones, schaute er Liliana leicht verblüfft an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her zum Tisch der anderen.

Die ersten Schritte zwar widerwillig, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Als sie am Tisch ankamen setzten sie sich zu den anderen, die das kleine Schauspiel sehr genossen.

"Sie hat Recht Draco. Reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen. Sie sind auch ein Teil von dem Plan und zwar ein wichtiger. Ohne die Griffindor könnten wir es vergessen!" Sagte Blaise nun mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Ich weiß ja, doch kann ich nicht ruhig bleiben, wenn ich solche Blutverräter sehe!" Sagte Draco, der sich aber wieder beruhigt hatte und nun lächelte.

Die Zwillinge hatten natürlich sofort auf Malfoy reagiert, doch waren sie ziemlich verblüfft, als sie Liliana beobachteten und ihnen vielen fast die Augen raus, als sie Malfoy sanft aber bestimmt zur Seite zog und mit ihm zum Tisch der anderen ging.

"Man, ich hätte nie gedacht, das Malfoy sich was von einem Mädchen sagen lässt…""…ich auch nicht. Aber sie ist ja auch nicht irgendein Mädchen, sie hat schon Köpfchen…"

"…und Körper" grinste Fred nun "du kennst doch die Gerüchte über die Beiden…"

"…natürlich doch ich denke nicht das sie ein Paar sind, dafür flirten die beiden, viel zu sehr mit anderen…""…ja da hast du Recht, aber ich bin mir sicher, das die Beiden schon miteinander im Bett waren…"

"…ja das denke ich auch. Sie gehen sehr vertraut miteinander um."Dann ließen sie die Slytherins Slytherins sein und machten sich auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss.

Liliana und ihre Freunde gingen noch Kostüme kaufen. Hierbei trennten sich die Jungs von den Mädchen und Liliana machte sich mit Sofie auf zu einem Verkleidungsgeschäft.

Liliana fand schnell ein dunkelrotes Samtkleid, welches von einem schwarzen feinmaschigen Netzüberwurf verziert war und hin und wieder kleine Löcher in dem Netz hervorschienen. Sie probierte es an und es passte nach ein paar kleinen Korrekturzaubern der Schneiderin perfekt. Es war schulterfrei und war an der Brust, Bauch und Hüfte eng geschnitten und fiel dann geschmeidig zu Boden. Ein langer Schlitz an der Seite, der bis hoch zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel ging, ließ Liliana schmunzeln, da sie zu dem Kleid ihre schwarzen Stiefel anziehen wollte. Dann bräuchte sie nur noch ein paar Zauber, für spitze Eckzähne, würde ihre Augen schwarz schminken und ihre Haare einfach offen über ihren Rücken fallen lassen. Schon war die Vampirbraut fertig. Sie überlegte noch nach dem richtigen Schmuck, doch das hatte noch Zeit. Sofie fand nach einer halben Stunde auch ein schönes Kleid im römischen Stil. Dazu kaufte sie noch den passenden Hut und so gingen sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zurück.

In zwei Wochen würde der Halloweenball stattfinden, also noch mehr als genug Zeit.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Kapitel 7 ~

Am Abend übten sie noch fleißig ihre Animagusgestalten und gingen dann aber auch schon reichlich früh ins Bett, durch die Anstrengung der Verwandlung. Als Liliana am nächsten Morgen erwachte zog sie sich noch leicht müde ins Bad zurück. Natürlich war Elaine schon wach, es war ja immerhin schon fast elf. Sie gönnte sich ein gemütliches Bad und entschied sich dann für einen weißen kurzen Rock, der bis zu der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte und ein schwarzes Top, das im Nacken zugeknotet wurde. Einen Umhang ließ sie mal weg, war es doch Sonntag und nicht viele Schüler liefen da mit ihren Schulroben herum, sondern mit privater Kleidung. Ihre Haare schnell in einem leichten Knoten hochgesteckt, da sie keine Lust hatte einen Trockenzauber auf sie zu legen, war sie auch schon fertig. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren einige Schüler, doch sie sah keinen von ihren Freunden und so setzte sie sich einfach in einen Sessel in der Nähe der Fenster und las ein Buch über nützliche Zauber zum Ärgern. Das hatte sie in der Bibliothek zuhause gefunden und war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu lesen. So ins Buch vertieft bemerkte sie gar nicht wie sie Gesellschaft bekam. Erst als die Stimmen um sie herum langsam in ihr Gedächtnis drangen, sah sie auf.

Marcus und seine Freunde Theodore und Montagues hatten sich zu ihr gesellt.

"Oh, hey Leute!" Sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Hey Liliana. In was hast du dich denn so vertieft, das du uns nicht mal gehört hast? Ich meine Montagues hier ist nicht gerade leise."

Sagte Theodore Nott und Montagues schnaubte nur, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. In der Tat war Montagues meistens am erzählen, es war schon wirklich selten, wenn nicht. Doch hatte er wohl gerade keine Lust auf diese für ihn unwichtige Konversation.

"Och, ist nur ein Buch über Zauber für Streiche. Ich habe es Zuhause gefunden. Sie Zauber lassen sich nicht rückgängig machen mit den direkten Gegenzaubern und es kann auch nicht aufgespürt werden, wer den Zauber gewirkt hat." Meinte Liliana und reichte dem erstaunten Theodore das Buch.

Er blätterte es kurz durch.

"Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Dieser Zauber hier ist richtig gut, geht zwar weit in die dunkle Magie rein, aber er ist genial." Sagte er immer noch staunend und wollte ihr das Buch zurück geben.

"Kannst es ja für ne Weile behalten, bis du damit fertig bist. Ich kann es später auch noch lesen. Nun ja das mit der dunkeln Magie lässt sich bei den Büchern auf der unserer Bibliothek nicht vermeiden." Grinste sie ganz unschuldig und Marcus lachte leise.

"Danke, ich werde es dir bald wiedergeben." Meinte er noch.

Dann wandte sich Marcus an Liliana.

"Sag mal als was gehst du denn bei Halloween?"

Liliana grinste

"Verrate ich nicht. Du wirst es schon früh genug sehen"

"Ok, ich frag nicht weiter nach. Vielleicht passt es ja zu meinem?" Sagte er dann grinsend.

"Als was gehst du denn? Dann kann ich dir sagen ob es dazu passt oder nicht." Sagte Liliana und schaute ihn interessiert an.

"Ne ne, kannste vergessen. Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, sag ich es dir auch nicht!" Lachte Marcus nun leise. Lilianas Blick glitt zu Theodore, der sofort die Hände hob.

"Von mir wirst du es auch nicht erfahren was er ist!" Sagte er schmunzelnd.

Auch Liliana lachte nun. Sie redete noch eine ganze Weile mit den Beiden, Montagues hatte sich verzogen um noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zumachen.

Sie stellte sehr bald fest, das die beiden wirklich absolut in Ordnung war. Marcus kannte sie ja schon, aber Theodore meist nur vom sehen.

Er war genauso gut gebaut und großgewachsen mit einigen Muskeln wie Marcus. Doch hingegen Marcus schwarzen Haaren, hatte Theodore dunkel blonde, die etwas kürzer waren, sodass sie ihm nicht in die Augen fielen, wie bei Marcus. Als es Zeit wurde, machten sich die drei auf zur großen Halle zum Mittagessen. Da Liliana immer noch nichts von ihren Freunden sah, setzte sie sich zu den Beiden. Die Beiden schienen darüber sehr erfreut, wie Liliana schmunzelnd feststellte. Sie unterhielten sich während des Essens und auch die anderen trudelten so langsam ein. Liliana ging zu ihnen rüber und sah sie fragend an, doch dann lächelte sie.

"Hey Leute. Ich wollte euch gerade fragen, wo ihr denn den ganzen Morgen gesteckt habt, aber wenn ich euch so fertig sehe, dann habt ihr bestimmt … gelernt nicht?"

Damian, Ryan und Sofie sahen wirklich nicht frisch aus, sondern ziemlich abgekämpft.

"Ja haben noch ein bisschen weiter geübt. Klappt schon richtig gut, ist nur Kräfte zerrend." Bestätigte Damian.

"Ich kann euch gleich Tränke geben nach dem Essen." Sagte sie.

"Das wäre echt lieb, sonst sind wir glaub ich den ganzen Tag heute nicht wirklich anwesend." Grinste Sofie.

"Kein Problem. Ihr müsst nur Liliana fragen, die hat für alles ihre Tränke!" Lachte Liliana nun und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

"Sag mal, was hast du denn bei dem Siebtklässern am Ende des Tisches zusuchen gehabt?" Fragte Ryan jetzt grinsend.

"Na von euch war ja keiner da, da hab ich mich halt mit zu Marcus und Theo gesetzt. Haben uns prächtig unterhalten." Grinste sie nun auch.

"Das kann ich mir denken. Die Beiden verstehen auch viel Spaß, fast schon ähnlich wie Adrian und seine Clicqe." Fügte Damian an.

"Ich geh dann mal, ich wollte noch einen Trank brauen. Wir sehen uns später!" Sagte Liliana und damit stand sie auch schon auf. Sie wollte gerade weggehen als ihr die Stärkungstränke einfielen und sie balle in ihrer Umhangtasche ihre Hand leicht zur Faust und öffnete sie ganz langsam wieder. Dann zog sie die Hand mit drei Phiolen heraus und legte sie auf dem Tisch.

"Bevor ich es vergesse."

Damit verließ sie nun endgültig die große Halle.

Liliana ging vorsichtig die Gänge in den Kerkern entlang und achtete stets darauf, nach jeder Biegung und Abzweigung kurz stehen zubleiben und zulauschen, ob sie Geräusche hinter sich hörte.

Es war nicht Sperrstunde und so konnten andere Schüler auch hier rum laufen und sie wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, das irgendjemand heraus finden könnte, das hier Animagusformen geübt werden.

Falls jemand sie zufällig dort findet, geht ein kleiner Alarmzauber los und sie stellten dann die leeren Bänke und Tische wieder richtig hin.

Als sie nichts hinter sich hören konnte, ging sie weiter und in den Raum.

Kurz stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes, sie grinste leicht, schloss die Augen und legte ihre Handflächen aufeinander. Nur eine Sekunde später zog sie sie schnell wieder auseinander. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah befriedigt wie sich alle Stühle und Tische lautlos an den Seiten des Raumes gestapelt hatten und so in der Mitte eine große Fläche entstand.

Ganz kurz zwinkerte sie und dann sprach sie in einem leisen aber kalten Ton.

"Wer ist da und was wollen sie?"

Einen Moment regte sich nichts, doch auch sie drehte sich nicht um zur Tür, dem sie den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Sie hatte eine sehr leise Bewegung gehört, die sie fast schon als Spinnerei abgetan hätte.

"Beeindruckend!" Sagte nur eine ebenso leise, aber bedrohliche Stimme. Ein leicht scharfer Ton schwand in ihr mit. Oh nein, warum ausgerechnet er?

"Was kann ich für sie tun Professor Snape?" Fragte sie leise und drehte sich dabei zu ihm um.

Sein Blick musterte sie und ihr kam es vor, als wenn er ihr bis auf die Knochen blicken könnte.

"Ich war nur neugierig. Normalerweise sind die Türen hier alle verschlossen und stauben, genauso wie die Räume dahinter vor sich hin. Da fällt es auf, wenn eine Tür nur angelehnt ist. Darf ich fragen was sie hier machen Ms. Warren?"

Nun glitt sein Blick extra offensichtlich über den Raum und die sorgfältig gestapelten Tische und Stühle.

"Ich nutze diesen Raum gelegentlich um ein bisschen zuüben Professor."Sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Wieder schaute er sie einen Moment an und versuchte ihre gut gespielte kühle Maske zu durchdringen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und er nickte.

"Gamelia Lonsa!" Sagte er leise und dann verschwand er.

Liliana blickte ihm kurz nach, bevor sie breit grinste. "Gamelia Lonsa" war ein Zauber, der jedes Geräusch verhindert, einen leichten Alarmzauber auslöst und gleichzeitig, das war das Beste einen Verwirrungszauber erscheinen lässt. Jeder der in die Nähe dieses Raumes käme, würde plötzlich etwas einfallen, was er dringend noch erledigen musste. Dieser kleine aber geniale Zauber, grenzte an die dunklen Künste, war jedoch noch weiße Magie. Liliana sprach den Zauber und machte sich und ihre Freunde gegen diesen Immun.

Erst überlegte sie ob sie noch mal kurz in dem Gang nachschauen sollte, ob Snape vielleicht noch da war und lauschte, doch das war nicht seine Art. Er musste nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen, das hatte er nicht nötig.

Sie schloss mit einer Handbewegung die Tür und begann mit dem Training.

Zum Schluss war sie so begeistert davon, das sie alle Körperteile und schon viele zusammen verwandeln konnte, das sie trotz ihrer langsam schwindenden Kräfte, beschloss eine komplette Verwandlung durchzuführen. Sie kannte sich, sie war viel zu aufgeregt, sodass sie es später bestimmt in ihrem Schlafsaal oder dem Badezimmer machen würde, wenn sie es nun nicht tun würde. Und dann war dieser Raum hier wirklich besser.

Nach nochmaligen tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen konzentrierte sie sich sehr stark auf jedes kleine Detail des schwarzen Falken. Die leichte Beugung des Schnabels, die leicht aufgestellten kleineren Federn auf dem Kopf, die langen und ebenmäßigen Federn auf dem Rücken und den Flügeln, das Gefühl mit den kleinen Beinen zulaufen und der Wind, der durch die langen Federn strich, wenn sie leicht mit den Flügeln schlug.

Wieder war es schmerzhaft wie jedes Mal und so hatte sie sich schon etwas daran gewöhnt. Ihr Körper schrumpfte erheblich und ihr Blickwinkel glitt nun von unten im Raum umher und war ausgesprochen scharf. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und war immer noch mit Glücksgefühlen durchflutet, dass sie das erste Mal die ganze Verwandlung in ihre Animagusform geschafft hatte. Vorsichtig ging oder eher hüpfte sie auf den Spiegel zu, den sie zu Beginn ihres Trainings, aus Gewohnheit schon geschaffen hatte. Ein sehr großer pechschwarzer Falke stand davor. Den Kopf selbstbewusst erhoben und einen stolzen Blick aus den grünen Augen. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet, da sie in Menschengestalt auch grüne Augen hatte. Dafür müsste sie sich noch ein Zauber überlegen, da Falken mit grünen Augen eigentlich nicht existieren. Darum würde sie sich später kümmern, da sie nicht sicher war, ob sie in ihrer Animagusform zaubern konnte. Sie hatte gelesen das es normalerweise nicht ginge, da der Fokus für die Magie fehlte, der Zauberstab, aber sie beherrschte ja stablose und auch stumme Magie und so fragte sie sich, ob es vielleicht doch möglich war. Doch erst einmal wollte sie sich einwenig an ihre Form gewöhnen und so hüpfte sie fröhlich im Raum umher, schlug hin und wieder mit den Flügeln um ein Gefühl dafür zubekommen und erkundete den Raum neu mit ihren Falkenaugen.

Als sie sich dann zurück verwandelte, war sie wirklich erschöpft und so blieb sie einfach auf dem Boden liegen, auf dem sie einfach zusammen sackte. Wie lange sie dort so lag, wusste sie nicht, doch plötzlich hörte sie mehrere besorgte Stimmen und sie erschienen in ihrem Sichtfeld.

"Liliana ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Damian und hockte sich neben sie, genauso wie die anderen.

"Lili was ist passiert?" Fragte Sofie sehr neugierig.

Sofort richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf sie und sprach einen Diagnosezauber. Sie hatte eine Leidenschaft für Heilzauber entwickelt in der letzten Zeit.

"Sie ist nur ziemlich KO. Total ausgepowert. Sonst ist zum Glück alles in Ordnung." Sagte sie auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Freunde hin.

Liliana konnte sich inzwischen nicht mehr ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Ihre Freunde schauten sie ungläubig an.

"Ich bin Ok, keine Sorge. Ich muss mich nur etwas ausruhen!" Sagte sie mit leiser aber jedoch fester Stimme.

Ihre Freunde entspannten sich sichtlich und setzten sich nun gemütlich neben ihr hin.

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich Liliana und setzte sich auf aufrecht hin, jedoch begleitet von einem keuchen. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper tat weh. Bei manchen Stellen wusste sie nicht mal, das man da überhaupt Muskelkater haben kann. Doch die ganze Zeit verschwand das Grinsen nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" Fragte Ryan sie äußerst interessiert.

"Ich habe die ganze Verwandlung geschafft und zwar für eine halbe Stunde! Es war einfach unglaublich." Fügte sie nun an.

Ihre Freunde grinsten nun auch und ehrliche Freude spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern wieder.

"Das ist Wahnsinn. Glückwunsch!" Sagte Damian und fiel ihr um den Hals. Nach dieser Umarmung folgten auch die anderen und wollten alles ganz genau wissen.

Liliana erzählte ihnen alles, auch von der Begegnung mit Snape und sah die ungläubigen Gesichter.

"So langsam wird mir dieser Kerl gruselig." Sagte Ryan nun und die anderen nickten.

"Er ist ganz in Ordnung, wenn er es will." Lachte Liliana vor allem über die unverständlichen Blicke.

Es war inzwischen schon wirklich spät und so machten sie sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Liliana schwankte noch leicht, aber sie hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle. Auf dem Weg dahin kam ihnen Professor McGonagall entgegen und sah Liliana etwas besorgt an. Doch Liliana und die anderen nickten ihr nur freundlich zu und gingen dann weiter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erntete sie einige Anfragen, ob mit ihr alles Ok wäre und viele fragende Blicke. Sie ging direkt in ihren Schlafraum und durchwühlte ihren Koffer. Dann drehte sie sich grinsend mit drei Phiolen in der Hand, wieder um zu ihren Freunden.

Die schüttelten aber nur den Kopf und sahen zu wie Liliana einen nach dem anderen Trank.

Nach dem Letzten schüttelte sie kurz ihre Glieder und lächelte.

"So, was wollen wir nun machen?" Fragte sie. Nach dem Schmerztrank, den Stärkungstrank und einen gegen Krämpfe, ging es ihr wieder super.

"Ich würde sagen wir gehen essen, es ist schon so spät." Sagte Sofie und so gingen sie gemeinsam in die große Halle.

Erst als Liliana die ganzen Speisen vor sich sah, bemerkte sie ihren großen Hunger. Der Stärkungstrank kann auch nicht alles richten. Nun verlangte ihr Körper nach Energie aus Nahrung.

Enthusiastisch lud sie sich von den Pasta auf und nahm dann noch ein Stück Brot. Die Freunde lächelten nur wissend und hielten sich ansonsten mit Kommentaren zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen beschäftigte Liliana sich mit ihrem neusten Projekt und zwar diverse Tränke herzustellen, wozu sie die seltenen Salben von dem Tränkemeister … brauchte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich dazu ein paar Notizen gemacht und verschiedene Bücher gewälzt um herauszufinden, was für Tränke sie damit herstellen konnte. In den meisten Büchern wie ihr Schulbuch und andere aus der Bibliothek brachten sie dabei aber nicht viel weiter. Schnell wechselte sie zu den wenigen schwarzmagischen Tränkebüchern die die hatte.

Sie fand einen interessanten Trank, der bei der betreffenden Person Halluzinationen auslöste. Je nach dem welche Zutaten man ganz zum Schluss hinzu gab, konnte man das Ergebnis variieren. Die Person konnte das Gefühl haben nichts mehr sehen zu können und so nur noch schwarz auch mit offenen Augen. Oder ein Gefühl von tausend kleinen Ameisen die über den Körper liefen, auslösen.

Für Liliana gab es kein Zweifel, das dies alles Foltertränke waren um dem Opfer so viel wie möglich zu ängstigen und zu brechen. Liliana schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie entschloss sich einen Trank dieser Sorte zubrauen, der jedoch der harmlosesten Stufe angehörte und nur ein wenig Verwirrung beim Opfer auslöste. Dann blätterte sie weiter und fand einen sehr interessanten Trank der das Schmerzempfinden um mindestens die Hälfte reduzierte. Dieser Trank interessierte sie besonders, doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen warum er als schwarzmagisch galt. Sie würde auf jeden Fall noch in ein paar weiteren Büchern danach suchen, bevor sie ihn auch nur auf irgendeine Weise verwenden würde. Dann sie war sich sicher, das die Tränke nicht umsonst in diesen Büchern und nicht in ihrem Schulbuch standen.

So legte sie vorsichtig die Zutaten bereit und schaute ob sie alles beisammen hatte. In einem kleinen Handkoffer, der magisch vergrößert war, hatte sie einen Großteil ihrer Zutaten von ihrem kleinen Labor von Zuhause mitgenommen. Es war ihr ganzer Stolz, denn es befanden sich schon einige Kostbarkeiten darin. Sie hatte noch einen anderen kleinen Handkoffer, der ebenso magisch vergrößert war und indem sie ihre fertigen Tränke aufbewahrte. Sie waren mit einem Wattezauber umgeben, der unsichtbar wirkte und sie bruchsicher machte. Sie hatte lange nach dem Zauber gesucht.

Als ihre Zimmerkollegin herein kam und sich langsam fürs Bett fertig machte, merkte Liliana erst das es schon ziemlich spät war. So beschloss sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen fertig zustellen. Zum Glück war es ein Trank, bei dem dies möglich war und keine Verschlechterung der Wirkung zufolge hatten. Auch sie machte sich nun fertig fürs Bett und räumte noch mit einem Schlenker die nicht mehr benötigten Zutaten fort.

So begann die nächste Woche und überall wo man hin kam, hörte man nur ein Thema den Halloweenball. Man sah viele Jungs die leicht rot angelaufen ein Mädchen fragten, ob sie mit ihnen hinginge. Liliana und ihre Freunde amüsierten sich prächtig.

Sie hatten alle schon ihre Partner für den Ball. Liliana würde mit Markus hingehen, Damian hatte natürlich seine Fenja gefragt, Sofie geht überraschender weise mit Blaise Zabini und Ryan mit Natalie Gregory einer Ravenclaw. Sie war ein verdammt gutaussehendes Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Ryan und Liliana hatten gewettet ob es bei Sofie und Blaise mehr als nur ein Date geben würde, denn sie fanden das die beiden gut zusammen passten. Bei Damian und Fenja hatten sie gar nicht erst gewettet, denn keiner wollte dagegen stimmen, das sie ein Paar werden. Es war zu offensichtlich, denn sie verbrachten wirklich viel Zeit zusammen momentan.

Die Woche wollte und wollte nicht vergehen. Zum Glück hatte der neue Lehrer für alte Runen wirklich ein großes Wissen und konnte es auch sehr lehrreich weitergeben. Sein Name war Professor Cullen und er war von Anfang an ein sehr guter aber auch gefürchteter Lehrer, der hart durchgriff bei Fehlern oder Regelverstößen. Ihn umgab eine leicht dunkle Aura, wie sie einmal feststellen konnte, als er ihr beim Runen übersetzen, über die Schulter geschaut hat. Er machte auch keine Witze oder Späße mit, dafür war er aber fair was die Leistungen anging.

Ryan und Liliana waren wieder mal auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum von alte Runen und unterhielten sich über den Schmerztrank den Liliana gefunden hatte.

"Er ist bestimmt nicht ohne Grund in einem schwarzmagischen Buch und nicht frei zugängig in der Bibliothek. Weißt du was über den Trank? Oder kannst du mal dein Vater schreiben?" Fragte Liliana interessiert.

"Ne hab noch nichts von dem Fendustrank gehört. Ist er denn schwierig zubrauen? Hast du etwa schon angefangen?" Nun war Ryans Neugierde auch erweckt.

"Ja er ist fast fertig. Ist nicht gerade leicht, aber mit ein bisschen Konzentration kriegt man das schon hin. Ich werde ihn aber unter Verschluss halten, bis ich genau weiß warum er so gefährlich sein soll. Vorher werde ich ihn auf keinen Fall irgendwie einsetzten." Sagte Liliana und Ryan nickte zustimmend.

"Das würde ich ihnen auch raten Ms. Warren. Mit dem Trank ist nicht zuspaßen." Erklang nun eine tiefe ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich erschrocken um. Ihr neuer Professor Cullen, lief nur einige Meter hinter ihnen.

"Natürlich Professor. Ich bin mir im Klaren was für Schäden man mit Tränken anrichten kann." Sagte Liliana nun und sie hatte wieder ihre kühle Slytherinmaske aufgesetzt.

Professor Cullen schaute sie kurz an und nickte dann.

"Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von einer Hexe aus einer reinblütigen Familie erwartet!" Sagte er wieder mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf den Klassenraum zu, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. Die Tür schwang auf als er darauf zuging und auch die Schüler machten sich jetzt eifrig daran in den Raum zukommen.

Liliana und Ryan hatten sich einen Blick zugeworfen, gingen dann aber auch mit schnelleren Schritten zum Unterricht. Genau nach ihnen schwang die Tür wieder zu.

Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, ließ der Professor sehr alt aussehende Pergamentrollen auf seinem Pult erscheinen.

"In der letzten Stunde seit ihr mit den letzten Übersetzungen der Römer fertig geworden. Als nächstes werden wir alte Aufzeichnungen aus Spanien übersetzen, die in Latein, Englisch und teilweise auch in Spanisch geschrieben worden sind.

Sie existieren schon seit über 700 Jahren und ich habe euch Kopien davon mitgebracht. Es handelt sich meist um die damaligen Zauber, die zusammentragen und aufgezeichnet wurden. Latein können ja von euch alle, sonst wärt ihr nicht in diesem Kurz, doch wer hat sich auch noch mit Spanisch befasst?" Fragte er nun in die kleine 12-köpfige Runde.

Fast die Hälfte meldete sich, darunter auch Liliana und Ryan. Die die sich gemeldet hatten stammten alle aus Zaubererfamilien und die meisten sogar aus reinblütigen, wie Liliana feststellte. Sie hatte ja am eigenen Leibe erfahren wie hoch die Erwartungen für Kinder aus solchen Familien waren.

Professor Cullen nickte zufrieden.

"Sehr gut. Ich werde nun die Texte verteilen. Jene welche spanisch beinhalten, bekommen die Schüler die dies beherrschen. Sie werden diesmal alleine arbeiten, sodass ich später besser ihre Erfolge und ihren Wissensstand beurteilen kann."Die Schüler schienen nicht begeistert, doch keiner sagte ein Wort.

Sie konnten den neuen Lehrer noch nicht richtig einschätzen. Liliana schätzte insgeheim, das er genau diese Wirkung erziehlen will. Vor dem was man nicht kennt, hat man Angst. So hieß es doch immer so schön.

Nachdem die Pergamente verteilt waren, meldete sich ein übereifriger Ravenclaw, Piet Jackson. Doch auch noch ein Slytherin und Liliana erhoben die Hand.

"Wer Fragen zu den Aufgaben hat, komme bitte damit einzeln hier nach vorne und ich werde es demjenigen erklären. Andere Fragen, die nicht mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben, können sie mir nach dem Unterricht stellen."Alle Hände waren wieder unten und der erste Schüler machte sich auf dem Weg nach vorne um seine Aufgabe durch zusprechen.

Liliana hatte eigentlich auch noch eine Frage dazu, doch sie beschloss schon einmal mit dem ersten Teil anzufangen und hoffte das sich das ganze dann ohnehin schon erledigt hätte und sie aus dem Text heraus ihre Antworten bekommen würde.

Die Schüler arbeiteten konzentriert und ruhig an ihren Aufgaben. Hin und wieder ging ein Schüler nach vorne um etwas zufragen, doch ansonsten, war es eine angenehme Ruhe um zu arbeiten. Als etwa die Hälfte der Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war, erschien auf jedem Tisch ein Glas Wasser.

Sie schauten zu ihrem Lehrer, der sich jedoch gerade genüsslich einen Tee zauberte und trank. Lilianas Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, doch dann setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort. Es war verdammt schwer einen Text bestehend aus drei Sprachen, mit uralten Formulierungen und eigenartiger Schrift, zu übersetzen.

Schließlich war die Stunde zu Ende und Liliana und ihre Mitschüler packten erleichtert aber völlig fertig ihre Sachen und verschwanden.

"Alte Runen war ja noch nie leicht gewesen, aber das ist echt hart. Zwei Stunden am Stück, diese schweren Texte zu übersetzen."Murmelte Ryan auf dem Weg runter in die Kerker.

"Ja wie wär es jetzt mit einer Partie Quidditsch um ein bisschen abzuschalten?" Fragte Liliana und beobachtete wie Ryans Gesicht sich sofort wie erwartet aufhellte.

"Jah, komm wir holen schnell unsere Besen und die anderen."

Voller Begeisterung rannte er schon fast zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Liliana schüttelte nur den Kopf und schritt gemächlich weiter.

Da es in den letzten Tagen viel geregnet hatte, kamen sie voll mit Schlamm und nass, ein paar Stunden später in die Eingangshalle gestapft. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und sie wollten gerade in die große Halle gehen, als sie von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten wurden.

"Meine Herrschaften sie werden in diesem Aufzug nicht in die große Hall gehen. Und bitte machen sie hinter sich sauber!" Sagte sie und deutete auf eine leichte Schlammspur die genau ihren Weg vom Schlossprotal bis vor die große Halle verfolgte.

Sie seufzen und nach ein paar Reinigungssprüchen gingen sie dann zum Essen.

Sie sahen nicht wirklich ordentlich aus, aber doch einigermaßen passabel. Liliana und die anderen murmelten noch einige kleinere Sprüche während sie zum Tisch gingen.

Beim Essen langten sie richtig zu, denn sie hatten sich total ausgepowert, beim spielen. Doch es hat ihnen riesig Spaß gemacht.

Auf dem Weg aus der Halle, traten auf einmal die Whysleyzwillinge auf Draco zu, der ein paar Meter vor ihnen lief. Liliana beobachtete sie interessiert, wusste sie doch das ausgerechnet die sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können.

Einer der Zwillinge stellte sich nun vor Draco.

"Hey Draco. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst? Ich weiß doch es ist dein Herzenswunsch und da wollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun." Sagte Fred oder George und man sah deutlich das er sich sichtlich zurückhalten musste um nicht zulachen.

Die Schüler die direkt um die beiden standen, lachten leise und Dracos Gesicht wurde ziemlich sauer.

"So meinst du? Ich kann dir zeigen was meinem Herzenswunsch schon ziemlich nahe kommt!" Sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und keine zwei Sekunden später, trafen zwei Flüche auf den Zwilling. Erst ein Fesselzauber und dann ein Forunkulus. Draco wandte sich angewidert ab und verschwand zusammen mit Blaise, Crabble und Goyle.

Liliana und ihre Freunde sahen noch wie der andere Zwilling den anderen entfesselte.

"Das war es wert, Brüderchen." Sagte der leicht angeschlagene.

"Absolut. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?" Fragte er lachend und der andere stimmte nun mit ein.

"Forunkulus und Fesseln. Das heißt du schuldest mir 5 Gallonen." Er streckte seine Hand aus und sein Bruder legte widerwillig das Geld hinein.

Liliana und ihre Freunde gingen nun auch an den beiden vorbei und Liliana nickte ihnen freundlich zu, was sie grinsend und auch nickend erwiderten.

Nun kamen McGonagall und Snape auf die Zwillinge zu, wie immer zu spät.

"Fred wer hat die Flüche auf sie gesprochen?" Fragte McGonagall.

"Ich bin George Professor. Draco meinte wohl es würde mir stehen!" Grinste er immer noch. McGonagall konnte gar nicht so ruhig bleiben und wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, als sie von Snapes leiser und kalten Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

"Da kann ich ihm nicht ganz unrecht geben Mr. Weasley und was war der Grund für die Flüche?" Fragte Snape nun.

"Ich habe ihn nur gefragt ob er mit mir zum Ball gehen will, Professor." Sagte George nun ganz unschuldig.

McGonagall fiel die Kinnlage runter und Snapes Wundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

"Damit ist die Sache dann geklärt. Gehen sie in den Krankenflügel."Fügte Snape an und ging in Richtung Kerker.

Der Freitag kam endlich und nach dem Unterricht verzogen sich die vier Freunde in ihren Übungsraum und trainierten ihre Animagusgestalten weiter. Liliana ging diesmal direkt in ihre ganze Form über und die Freunde staunten nicht schlecht und es war auch ein guter Ansporn für sie, obwohl sie wussten, das sie nicht mit Liliana mithalten konnten.

Sie übten weiter verschiedene Körperteile zusammen zu verwandeln, bis sie sich damit sicher genug fühlten. Erst am späten Abend gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ziemlich bald dann auch schon auf ihre Zimmer.

Als Liliana kurz vor Mittag in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie auch schon ihre Freunde, die ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und fing auch mit ihren an. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende wo der Ball anstand so viel aufbekamen. Das war doch reine Zeitverschwendung. Sicher es war wichtig für den Unterricht, doch warum ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende. Vor allem in Tränke bekamen sie sehr viel auf, das könnte man wahrscheinlich Snapes "Vorfreude" für solche Bälle verdanken.

Zwischendurch gingen sie zum Mittagessen und danach machten sie weiter. Sie wollten so viel wie möglich heute fertig bekommen, der wer weiß wie es ihnen morgen ging.

Um 4 Uhr Nachmittags kapitulierte Liliana endgültig. Sie hatte 3 Rollen für Tränke geschrieben, 2 für Verwandlung und 2 für Zauberkunst. Zu mehr hatte sie absolut keine Lust. Auch die anderen hörten bald auf und so spielten sie noch ein paar Runden Poker.

Um sieben verschwanden sie dann um sich fertig zumachen. Liliana badete gemütlich und dann zog sie sich ihr Kostüm an. Das Kleid war einfach perfekt und in ihren Lieblingsfarben dunkelrot und schwarz. Lächelnd zog sie ihre eleganten Stiefel dazu an, die einen ordentlichen Absatz hatten. Dann ein paar Glätte und Glanz sauber für ihre Haare und sie fielen sanft über ihren freien Rücken. Ihre Augen schminkte sie dunkel und mit Hilfe von einem Zauber hellte sie ihre Haut ein wenig auf, sodass sie eine leichte fortnehme Blässe hatte, dazu kamen noch blutrot geschminkte Lippen, wie typisch für einen Vampir. Dann noch die Zauber die sie sich rausgesucht hatte für spitze und etwas längere Eckzähne. Einige kleinere Accecours wie Ohrringe und eine Kette mit einem schwarzen Stein daran fanden noch den Weg zum perfekten Outfit. Zufrieden drehte sie sich vor dem Spiegel und war beeindruckt. Sie war schon gespannt als was Markus gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso egal, da er sehr attraktiv war und ihm alles stehen würde. Leise lachte sie innerlich über ihre Gedanken. Dann nahm sie ein kleines Packet, welches sie vor ein paar Tagen von ihrem Bruder erhalten hatte. Auch Elaine ihre Zimmerkollegin war fertig und stand nun als Wahrsagerin in einem weiten Gewand vor ihr.

Zusammen gingen sie die in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Liliana sah sofort das Markus schon nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte. Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln aufgesetzt, kam er zu ihr.

"Wau du siehst wunderschön aus, da muss ich ja aufpassen das dich mir keiner weg nimmt." Sagte er, lächelte charmant und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Hand.

Liliana kam eine leichte Gänsehaut.

"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Du siehst klasse aus." Sagte Liliana nun und es entsprach einfach der Wahrheit.

Er war als Pirat verkleidet und durch seine große und muskulöse Gestalt, sah er schon ein wenig furchteinflößend aus.

Seine Haare waren leicht wellig und er hatte ein rotes Tuch mit kleinen schwarzen Totenköpfen auf dem Kopf. Seine Kleidung war komplett in schwarz, weiß und rot gehalten. Ein weiß rot gestreiftes Shirt, ohne Ärmel, mit schwarzer ausgefranster Weste darüber, auf der auch ein Totenkopf erkennbar war. Dann eine schwarze enge Hose, die in schwarze feste Stiefel endeten und an seiner Seite hatte er sogar ein Säbel. Mehrere kleinere Ketten hingen um seinen Hals und an einem konnte sie einen lange Eckzahn erkennen, wie von einem Hai oder so was. An seiner Hand glänzte ein silberner Ring mit einem Totenschädel. Doch was sie sehr faszinierte waren Tattoos an seinen Oberarmen.

"Sag mal Pirat, sind die echt?" Fragte sie grinsend.

Er zeigte auf eins das ein schwarz weißes Tribal war und ziemlich groß war auf seinem rechten Oberarm.

"Dies ist echt, die anderen sind Fake." Grinste er sie nun auch an.

Liliana strich über das Tattoo und dann über ein anderes Faketattoo. Man konnte den Unterschied deutlich spüren.

Galant hielt er ihr den Arm hin und hackte sich bei ihm ein. So gingen sie zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten, in denen Liliana auch schon Sofie und Blaise erkannte. Beide sehr schick. Sofie ging als Elfe und Blaise als Merlin. Ihre Kostüme waren wirklich gut.

Sie warteten noch bis auch die anderen Freunde da waren und gingen dann in Richtung großer Halle davon.

Kurz vorher, trennten sie sich jedoch und 6 der Slytherins bogen ab in einen leeren Unterrichtsraum. Als sie eintraten sahen sie das die anderen auch schon alle da waren. Liliana vergrößerte das kleine Packet und legte es auf einen Tisch in der Nähe.

"Na dann mal rein in die guten Sachen!" Lachte Liliana und die anderen fingen auch an zulachen.

Theodore Nott ließ die Türen der großen Halle mit einem lauten Knallen aufgehen und an die Wand dahinter krachen.

Jeder im Saal drehte sich zur Tür um und es gab sehr viele entsetzte und panische Gesichter.

Selbst Professor Dumbledore sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, bevor er ein leichtes Lächeln aufsetzte.

Durch die Tür kamen 20 Todesser geschritten in ordentlichen Reihen.

Sie gingen mit schnellen und energischen Schritten vor bis zum Lehrertisch. Ihre langen schwarzen Roben wehten bei jedem Schritt und durch die große Kapuze und die silbernen Masken konnte man kein Gesicht erkennen.

Mehrere Schüler schrien aus Angst auf und einige Lehrer hielten sich ungläubig die Hand vor dem Mund, wie McGonagall und Flittwick. Snape hingegen hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sonderbarer Weise auch Cullen. "Dumbledore. Ich hoffe doch wir dürfen auch zu eurer kleinen Party bleiben?" Fragte George Weasley mit magisch verstellter und tieferer Stimme.

Dumbledores Grinsen wurde breiter und er breitete die Arme aus.

"Sehr gerne. Ihr seit alle herzlichst Willkommen und ich hoffe ihr genießt den Abend!" Sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Einige Schüler konnten sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und keuchten erschrocken, ein paar sogar von den Griffindors fielen in Ohnmacht.

"A…aber …Direktor… sie wissen doch das… das Todesser sind. Warum erlauben… sie ihnen so was? Wie kommen sie hier rein?… Was wollen sie denn hier?" Fragte eine völlig aufgelöste Trewlany am Ende des Lehrertisches.

Dumbledore wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Liliana mit magisch verstellter Stimme das Wort ergriff.

"Ah ja Trewlany. Haben sie das denn nicht vorher in ihrer Glaskugel gesehen?" Fragte sie mit einer weiblichen aber jedoch total fremd klingenden Stimme.

Viele konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen, auch der Direktor nicht.

"Es ist in Ordnung … (Vorname Trewlany). " Dann wandte er sich seinen neuen Gästen zu.

"Also, die Party hat schon begonnen!" Sagte er und deutete auf die anderen Schüler. Die Todesser nickten und verteilten sich in verschiedene Richtungen zu ihren Freunden. Inzwischen mussten auch schon die dümmsten mitbekommen haben, das es keine echten Todesser hier in Hogwarts waren.

Da es nahezu gruselig Still war, sprach der Direktor wieder.

"Um auch die Letzten zu beruhigen, würde ich euch gerne bitten das ihr euch zuerkennen gebt." Sagte er grinsend.

Da abgesprochen war das die Huffelpuffs sich als erstes entkleiden würden, warteten die anderen darauf.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später standen dort normal für Halloween verkleidete sechst und Siebtklässler und grinsten amüsiert.

Dann kamen die Ravenclaws und auch hier waren es 5 aus den obersten beiden Klassen, dann die Slytherin, Markus, Liliana, Theodore Nott, Draco und noch eine Siebtklässlerin. Und zu guter Letzt die Griffindors unter denen sich auch George und Fred befanden.

Nun war die Stille in der Halle einen erstaunen gewichen und Liliana drehte sich zu Draco und Markus und klatschte sich leicht mit ihnen ab. Besser hätte ihr Plan gar nicht funktionieren können.

Die Musik begann nun wieder zuspielen und die paar Schüler die in Ohnmacht gefallen waren wurden wieder erweckt.

Liliana musterte die Halle, die schön dekoriert war. An der einen Seite der Halle war ein riesiges Büffet aufgebaut, ein paar runde Tische standen an einer Seite und an einer anderen war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut, wo eine Band spielte. Liliana hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber es hörte sich gar nicht schlecht an, was sie spielten. Es war ein Mix aus Rock und Punkmusik, doch hin und wieder kamen auch ein paar langsamere Lieder.

Liliana und ihre Freunde tanzten viel und tranken auch ganz ordentlich.

Als sie Damian und Fanja in einer Ecke sah und sie wild miteinander knutschten, grinste sie innerlich. Auch ihre Geschwister sah Liliana im Gedränge der Schüler. Rox war gerade mit einem Jungen am tanzen, der eine Klasse über ihr war und Allan war mit seinen Freunden an der Bar und sie versuchten soviel Alkohol wie möglich zubekommen.

Marcus und sie gesellten sich nach einem Tanz wieder zu den anderen und Liliana unterhielt sich einige Zeit mit der Partnerin von Thoedore Nott. Sie hieß Tanja und war ganz simpatisch. Später kam auch noch Draco mit seiner Begleitung, einer wunderschönen Fünftklässlerin Janica Petterson zu ihnen. Draco legte Janica den Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie leicht zu sich, während sie sich unterhielten. Doch Liliana fiel ihr Verhalten wohl auf. Sie grinste sie freundlich an und zog sie dann ein paar Meter weg von den anderen.

Janica sah sie leicht anglich an und Liliana lächelte beruhigend.

"Keine Angst. Zwischen mir und Draco ist nichts außer hin und wieder mal Sex. Also du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, Ok? Wir sind nicht zusammen. Dafür sind wir beide nicht der Typ."Sagte Liliana und zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

Als sie wich wieder voneinander lösten, grinste Janica nun auch. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie konnte Draco verstehen.

"Danke Liliana. Ich war mir da erst nicht so sicher." Grinste sie nun auch.

Sie gingen zurück und auf den paar Metern flüsterte Liliana ihr noch ins Ohr.

"Schnapp ihn dir Süße!" Worauf sie beide lachten. Liliana lehnte sich an Marcus, der sofort einen Arm um sie schlang. Janica ging zu Draco und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Draco sie wieder nah zu sich zog und diesmal genoss sie es sichtlich. Draco blickte dankbar und leicht grinsend zu Liliana und die beiden verschwanden eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche. Ryan kam zu ihnen herüber mit seiner Begleitung.

"Ich habe Sofie und Blaise schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen!" Sagte er grinsend.

"Ja stimmt ich auch nicht." Fiel nun auch Liliana auf.

"Wir werden sehen, ich denke ich habe mein Geld gut angelegt!" Zwinkerte er und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

"Willst du noch was trinken meine Vampirbraut?" Fragte Marcus grinsend.

Liliana lächelte und bleckte ihre Eckzähne, dann lachte sie jedoch.

"Gerne!" So schoben sie sich langsam durch den Saal hindurch zur Bar, die fast eine ganze Seite einnahm. Dabei verließ seine Hand jedoch nie ihren Rücken öder ihre Hüfte.

Ganz der Gentleman, dachte Liliana.

Als sie bei der Bar angekommen waren, nahm Marcus zwei Gläser Sekt mit Orangensaft, die es nur für die älteren Schüler gab. Sie stießen an.

"Auf den gelungenen Auftritt!" Sagte Marcus lachend.

"Auf die schockierten Gesichter und 8 Ohnmächtigen!" Lachte Liliana nun auch.

Sie tranken einen Schluck und da sahen sie auch schon wie die Lehrer Snape und Cullen auch auf die Bar zuschlenderten. Liliana hatte das Gesicht von Cullen deutlich gesehen bei dem Auftritt. Er schien sehr amüsiert, vor allem bei dem Spruch über Trewlany. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das auch er ein Todesser ist, wie Snape. Das spricht auch dafür das sie hier zusammen herumlaufen und seine Bemerkung über Reinblütige vor dem Unterricht letztens.

Liliana beschloss ihn ihm Auge zu behalten.

Doch jetzt näherten sich gerade diese Beiden ihnen.

"Ms. Warren, Mr. Flint!" Sagte Snape und Markus und Cullen wurden einander kurz vorgestellt, da er ja nicht alte Runen gewählt hatte.

"Das war sehr amüsant vorhin. Gratulation." Sagte Cullen mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen, das jedoch nicht seine Augen errichte. Diese schauten die beiden vor ihnen aus dunkel brauen Augen neugierig an.

"Danke Professor!" Sagte Marcus nun.

"Kann ich davon ausgehen das dies ihre Idee bei der letzten Slytherinparty war Ms. Warren?" Fragte Snape nun mit einem neugierigen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Ja in der Tat Sir!" Sagte Liliana mit ausdruckloser Stimme, konnte sich jedoch ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ist das auch der Grund für den Übungsraum?" Erwiderte Snape nun.

"Nein Professor, das hat andere Hintergründe. Und um ihrer nächsten Frage vorweg zugreifen, das ist Privat und nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt …Sir!" Sagte Liliana und nun war auch das Leichte grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und die kühle und überlegene Maske saß wieder perfekt.

Snape nickte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht hoch zu einem grinsen.

Cullen hatte interessiert mitgehört und musterte sie nun nicht gerade unauffällig. Daraufhin schaute sie direkt in seine Augen und hielt seinem Blick stand.

Marcus schob seine Hand weiter über den Rück und zu ihrer Hüfte, wo sie verweilte.

"Können wir sonst noch etwas für sie tun, die Herren?" Fragte Liliana mit einer unschuldigen Miene.

Was Marcus leicht zu schmunzeln brachte.

"Nein, doch ich hoffe sie haben auch weiterhin so unterhaltsame Einfälle!" Sagte Cullen und Snape nickte ihnen nur zu.

Marcus schob sie sachte und elegant durch die Menge bis zum anderen Ende und zu einer ruhigen Ecke.

Sie tranken in Ruhe ihre Gläser aus und verschwanden wieder auf der Tanzfläche.

Inzwischen waren Snape und Cullen wieder auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch, der zum Glück leer war. So setzten sie sich und unterhielten sich ein wenig, während ihre Blicke über die Schüler streiften.

"Es wird dem dunklen Lord bestimmt gefallen was heute passiert ist, Severus." Sagte Cullen im Plauderton.

Snape sah ihn kurz an, aber nickte dann.

"Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Nico. Mich wundert es nur das sie sogar Griffindor dazu bringen konnte. Das war der taktische Kick. "

"Ja, da gebe ich dir recht. Doch wie ich inzwischen bemerkt habe, sollte man das Mädchen nicht unterschätzen. Thomas und Alexandria haben bestimmt ihren Spaß mit ihr!" Lachte Nicolas Cullen nun.

"Ich habe gehört das es ein riesiges Theater gegeben hat als sie mit dem Piercing wieder gekommen ist. Der dunkle Lord war gerade geschäftlich dort." Meine Snape nun und nahm wieder genüsslich ein Schluck von dem Whisky.

"Und auch ne gute Partie hat sie sich da ausgesucht. Ich kann mir vorstellen das ihre Eltern darauf sehr stolz sind!" Sagte Cullen und deutete mit dem Kopf leicht zur Tanzfläche, wo Liliana und Markus eng aneinander tanzen und Liliana leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und an ihrem Po und beim Schlitz des Kleides am Oberschenkel liegen blieben.

Snape sah in die Richtung in die sein Freund deutete und lachte leicht auf.

Cullen sah ihn fragend an.

"Eine gute Partie ist er sicherlich, doch es wird wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Nächte halten." Nun sah Cullen von Liliana zu Snape und war komplett ratlos. Snape seufze.

"Soweit ich weiß, wechselt sie ihre Partner häufig."

"Meinst du sie hat was gegen einen 32 jährigen?" Fragte er aus Scherz.

"Nein, keine Angst. Sie sieht zwar wirklich gut aus, aber ich steh eher auf erwachsene Frauen."

Beide hingen einige Zeit ihren Gedanken nach, als Cullen wieder etwas einfiel.

"Sag mal Severus. Der Fendustrank, soweit ich weiß ist er nicht einfach zubrauen oder?" Fragte er nun als es ihm wieder einfiel.

Snape schmunzelte nun.

"Kommt darauf an wer ihn braut. Du hast da bestimmt Schwierigkeiten, mit deinen nicht sehr großen Tränkekenntnissen!"

Cullen zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Das mag sein. Doch ich hab Ms. Warren davon sprechen gehört."

Snape wurde nun neugierig.

"Ja für sie ist das wahrscheinlich kein zu großes Problem."

"Sie meinte zu einem ihrer Freunde, wenn man sich Konzentrieren würde, sei es nicht so schwer. So weit ich weiß braut sie gerade einen!"

Sagte er nun und beobachtete seine Reaktion.

"Das ist interessant. Ich habe es bisher nur vermutet das sie die schwarzmagische Tränke braut und dann wahrscheinlich auch nur zuhause, doch hier im Schloss?" Er wurde nachdenklich. Doch er war sich sicher, das sie den Übungsraum in den Kerkern dafür nicht benutzen würde.

"Was hat sie noch gesagt Nico?" Fragte er nun. "Wehe die Kleine lässt sich dabei erwischen. Ansonsten ist es ihre Sache."

"Sie meinte sie wisse das er sehr gefährlich wäre, aber nicht warum. Sie kennt die Wirkung wohl nicht ganz. Sie scheint vernünftig zu sein. Sieht so aus, als wenn sie erst mehr über ihn erfahren will, bevor sie auch nur daran denkt, wie sie ihn am besten einsetzten will."

Snape hatte ihn kurz schockiert angeschaut, nickte aber nun.

"Sie weiß wie sie mit Tränken umzugehen hat. Wir brauchen uns wahrscheinlich keine Sorgen machen." Fügte er an.


End file.
